RED GIRL
by irachelove
Summary: Por mis venas fluye una pasión interior que arrebata suspiros y angustia corazones, las pasarelas me han vuelto lo que soy y el dolor me ha echo mas fuerte para luchar contra todo por mi necesidad de sentirme viva...quien culpa a una mujer con sangre en las venas y un corazón dispuesto para amar...¿ Quién sera aquel que logre apaciguar el fuego de mi corazón ?...¿ Quién...?
1. Pasarela

**CAPITULO 1**

 **PASARELA**

Vaya parece que nada ha cambiado en estos años que he permanecido fuera, pero dime como van los negocios...-preguntaba William a Pauna, su hermana.

Pues van a la par con la agencia, creo que estas mas informado que yo, o es que en verdad crees que me trago eso de que no sabes nada...-contesto ella con antipatía.

No te molestes solo son modelos, además yo no les hago nada ni prometo nada, ellas vienen atraídas por mi increíble atractivo...-contestaba William, ante la mirada de reproche de Pauna y la risa de el, le encantaba hacerla rabiar...

William Andrew era un tipo atractivo, millonario, solo vestía las mejores marcas de trajes y se transportaba en los mejores autos…digamos que era el tipo perfecto para ser cazado, eso si tenia un gran defecto casi como su cuenta bancaria llamada ego.

Junto a sus amigos George Clinton y Tim Rockefeller, conformaban el trió de los solteros más codiciados de todo Nueva York, aunque a ciencia cierta eran como los solterones por omisión.

William te lo advierto no quiero problemas en la agencia con las chicas, recién hemos terminado de armar el desfile y no deseo dramas…espero conseguir a Red con ella seguro que vendemos toda la colección…-comento Pauna mientras sacaba su celular y texteaba.

He escuchado de esa mujer dicen que su presencia en la pasarela causa orgasmos, sinceramente no lo creo así pero mínimo espero que tenga un cuerpo como a mí me gustan…-contesto William mientras Pauna sentía que le hervía la sangre.

Permítete decirte una cosa, ahórrate cualquier comentario delante de ella porque si pierdo que participe en mi desfile…-el rubio miro a su hermana con atención...-¡ te mato !.- el rubio solo sonrió, siempre se preguntaba como es que siendo tan pequeña en tamaño su carácter era casi indomable.

Vamos Pauna creo que estas exagerando, ademas te recuerdo que he inyectado un porcentaje alto de capital...-contesto el rubio con cara de enfado.

Lo se William, pero estas avisado.- Pauna suspiro hondo, amaba a su hermano aunque este fuera un cabezota playboy.- solo necesito que me apoyes con esto de verdad.

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la agencia, Pauna Andrew era una reconocida diseñadora de modas tenia años dentro de esa industria tan competitiva y estaba con una corona que le daba a su marca una garantía en el mercado.

El rubio no se despego de su hermana mientras ella de pronto se percato que las chicas le miraban y de pronto esas risitas tontas que significaban problemas envolvieron el ambiente.

Pauna podría comprenderlas porque ella también era mujer y claro que las modelos ademas de ser féminas eran hermosas aunque esa carrera ademas de ser sacrificada era corta, por lo que si no eran lo suficientemente listas o despuntaban en verdad perdían su vida en ello…

Ser modelo era complicado pero a cierta edad las cosas se vuelven imposibles de sobrellevar…así que conseguirse un marido rico es lo que mejor que pueden obtener.

Eso sí liarse con William era sinónimo de solo pasar el rato, muchas mujeres caían en sus redes porque era un tipo encantador cuando se lo proponía…pero…él no tomaba a ninguna en serio.

La rubia suspiro hondamente al mirar a las chicas.- Sabes una cosa William realizare el casting en privado si quieres puedes instalarte en tu nueva oficina...-Pauna le abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su lugar de trabajo, miro por unos instantes la oficina que tenía en si un diseño pues normal nada fuera de lo común.

Recién su hermana menor lo había convencido de convertirse en su socio por lo que deseaba conocer su inversión y eso significaba ir a la empresa, lo cierto es que lo suyo era hacer barcos pero esta inversión implicaba algo nuevo y con modelos en medio del delicioso caos.

Camino hacia los amplios ventanales de cristal ahumado para mirar la caótica ciudad de Nueva York, se preguntaba que tendría de especial esa mujer llamada Red...lo cierto es que no valía la pena enredarse en complicados líos así que tomar lo mas expreso era mejor.

* * *

Perdona por hacerte esperar Candy, lo que pasa es que tuve un contratiempo...pero empezamos...- anuncio Pauna sonriente mientras se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

No te preocupes estamos en buen tiempo…-contesto ella.

Creo que podrías comenzar con el traje de baño…-la rubia asintió mientras su ayudante tomaba la prenda confeccionada por la marca Andrew.

A ciencia cierta parecía sencillo, verla a ella era como ver a un ángel flotar por el agua...Pauna anhelaba que Candy Red aceptara desfilar sus prendas y es que contaba con una imagen tierna, sofisticada ademas de coronarse por varias temporadas en las grandes pasarelas parisinas.

Ella solo desfilaba para las mejores firmas de diseñadores y es que debido a su genética, prestigio, profesionalismo y belleza lograba cautivar al publico mas exigente.

Después de varios cambios y algunos minutos mas, Pauna sonrió anhelante pues en verdad la linea por la que tanto se había esforzado en producir quedo al calce en Candy Red.

¿ Que te pareció Pauna ?...-pregunto Archivald Grandchester, el manager de Candice.

Parece que mi linea fue diseñada para ella...quedo en verdad gratamente satisfecha con la pasarela.- respondió ansiosa.- Solo deseo saber si ella podrá estar en mi desfile.

La rubia se quitó los tacones y bajo con ayuda del castaño mientras le sonreía a Pauna…-Por mi no hay problema, Archie te dirá que es lo que necesitamos.

Pues bienvenida Red Girl…-contesto Pauna sonriente mientras se estrechaban la mano.

Entonces todos contentos, te parece si mañana pasas por la oficina y cerramos el trato...-indicaba el castaño.

Si está bien, mañana me pasó a las 9 am...-afirmo Pauna quien sabía que el éxito ahora estaba asegurado de la mano de Candice Red.

* * *

Las chicas que estarían en el desfile traían una algarabía que a William le encantaba era como una competencia de tetas de un lado a otro, piernas y nalgas, lo conocían así que cuando se paso al salón lo rodean literalmente.

Will porque me has tenido tan abandonada...digo no la pasamos tan mal en Italia...-contestaba una sensual pelirroja...-

Lo sé Elisa, pero tengo unos pendientes ya sabes que no cuento con mucho tiempo…además he tenido mucho trabajo...-

Ok, pero ahora que estarás acá que te parece si nos damos una escapadita y...-Pauna entraba mirando a su hermano con cara de enfado.

Bueno veo que no pierdes tiempo y tú si Elisa...-dio unas palmaditas para captar la atención de las chicas que estaban ya listas para el desfile...

Bien pues por fin quedo armado el desfile para el sábado, así que todas conocen sus puestos...-Indicaba la rubia el tiempo en esa industria era dinero.

Por cierto no me he probado los cambios para...- interrumpió a Elisa quien siempre deseaba la atención de todos la verdad es que era una gran modelo pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

Tengo que indicarles que participara con nosotros Red Girl...así que espero den lo mejor de ustedes, porque su represente el famoso Archivald Grandchester estará en la pasarela.- dijo la rubia captando de inmediato la atención de las modelos.

William alzo una ceja las sensuales chicas estaban hechas una algarabía algo que el no comprendía del todo, claro que conocía a Archivald tenia una relación casual por llamarse así.

Vaya no se qué tiene de espectacular esa tipa, solo porque es novia del Terrence Grandchester la pusieron como la modelo top del año.-comentaba Elisa con envidia captando la atención del rubio.

Pues si te soy franco nunca la he visto modelar, ni siquiera sé quien es.-contesto William sonriente mientras le miraba los pezones oscuros trasparentarse en ese top blanco ceñido de manera vulgar a sus enormes tetas y claro que Elisa solo le sonreia.

Las modelos iniciaron el ensayo general, Pauna miraba cada movimiento y cada pose siempre observando cómo quedaba enmarcado o reflejada la prenda que vestían.

Era bueno reconocer que Elisa era muy buena en su trabajo de pasarela pero nada que ver con la elegancia, el porte, la finura y la belleza con la que Candice realizaba a su paso, William solo miraba tetas, piernas y nalgas caminar con prendas confeccionadas por su hermana pequeña preguntándose de donde diantres sacaba tanta imaginación para eso.

Al final aplaudieron todas por el trabajo realizado y ver que ya tenían todo montado, cada persona era pieza fundamental en esa pasarela.

Pauna caminaba a prisa hacia su oficina mientras William le seguía el paso...-Que no se supone que la tan afamada Red no se que tendría que estar también en los ensayos...por cierto, ¿ ese es su apellido suena como ?.- Pauna le arrojo una mirada de enfado.

No es necesario, ella sera la modelo que cerrada cada etapa del desfile así que.-afirmaba la rubia...-por cierto mañana llegare tarde porque tengo que firmar el contrato para que modele con nosotros; sabes Will me siento contenta esta colección espero sea bien aceptada por los críticos.

Y si es tan cotizada y buena como me lo has dicho desde que llegue me queda una gran duda; ¿ Cuánto cobra esa mujer por modelar ?.-pregunto el rubio, pues le molestaba tanto escuchar tantos halagos por una mujer que desde su punto de vista tenía el ego más inflado que un globo de helio.

No pienso decírtelo, pero con lo que ella cobra le pago a casi todas mis modelos...-contesto Pauna sonriente.

No me lo puedo creer, siento que su manera tan despectiva de tratar a sus demás compañeras me molesta…-la rubia solo atino a suspirar…-para ser tan cara tendrá que ser muy hermosa y por supuesto que yo...- Pauna le paro el alto...

Calmate...! porque esa Julieta ya tiene a su Romeo y tu quedas out.- el rubio solo respiro con resignacion.- Por favor no vayas a comprometer la colección pórtate bien William...-le indicaba su hermana con insistencia.

Estuvieron toda la tarde trabajando en los costos de la colección, el rubio estaba muy atento ya que le interesaba mucho pues había inyectado un buen de capital...

La verdad es que se preguntó cómo es que había accedido de manera tan fácil…suspiro resignado pero en si lo suyo lo suyo era hacer barcos.

Bien pues creo que es todo por hoy, tengo que ir al lugar donde haremos el desfile y...-Will la interrumpió...

Me encantaría que te relajaras, si según tú tienes a la diosa de la pasarela no veo porque estas tan preocupada hermana.-afirmo el rubio lo menos que deseaba es que Pauna enfermara por tanto estrés que cargaba a cuestas.

Como no estarlo Will de esto depende que se venda la colección; mi equipo y yo hemos trabajado mucho para lograr todo esto.-Contesto la rubia agobiada y ademas de ello cargar con un recuerdo que de vez en cuando se hacia presente no era sano.

Vaya que esto es complicado...nunca imagine nada de esto, pero me encantan los desfiles de ropa interior...- dijo a propósito el rubio para hacer rabiar a su hermanita

Nunca piensas madurar William ya no eres un bomboncito de 25 años, casi 40 y no maduras…-el rubio se sintió ofendido de lo que su hermana decía…- creo que cuando entiendas que el sexo no es lo mismo a hacer el amor podrias tal vez conocer a la mujer de tu vida.

Calmate! recién cumplí 35, además yo no tengo la culpa las mujeres vienen por si solas...-contestaba socarronamente William y es que reñir con su hermana le causaba mucha gracia.

En verdad quisiera verte como a Terrence Grandchester, perdidamente enamorado y cambiando por el simple placer de tener a la mujer de su vida al lado.

Porque lo mencionas, sabes perfectamente que no es de mi agrado saber mucho de ese tipo...-contesto el rubio molesto.

No me imagino porque siendo los mejores amigos del mundo terminaron tan enemistados...-y esa era una gran duda con la que Pauna vivía desde hacía un tiempo.

Esas son cosas hermanita que a ti no te importan, por cierto me dijo George que tiene ganas de verte...-William se salía por la tangente y sin bien ellos hacia más de 5 años fueron los mejores amigos, habían perdido la amistad por una chica que termino por enredarlos...

Tu William Albert, George Michael y Timoty…-El rubio cerró los ojos si algo odiaba Tim era que le llamaran por su nombre completo…- Se pueden ir por un tubo y perderse...

Calmante no es necesario que des nombres completos…-contesto el rubio.

Me voy William y toma en cuenta, que tarde o temprano la vida que llevas con esas mujeres no te dejara nada bueno...además es mejor estar con alguien que en verdad te ame...-Pauna lo decía en serio...-sabes que te quiero por eso te lo digo, que no te pase lo que a mi tío Brandon...

Will analizaba las cosas, pero si bien su tío se había convertido en un alcohólico el no encontraría a su mejor amigo en el alcohol, para no sentirse solo tendría a sus pollitas.

* * *

Hola preciosa , ¿ Cómo te fue ? ...-llamaba Terry a la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar su dulce aroma a durazno.

Bien, ya firme contrato para el desfile de Pauna.-contesto la rubia sonriente.- Terrence, ¿ Es que acaso no me extrañas ?

Corazón te amo...sabes que tengo a un amiguito mío que te extraña horrores, te prometo que en cuanto llegue a New York te robare toda una semana y nos iremos a donde quieras...te hare el amor como desesperado...-contesto Terrence seguro de sus palabras.

Candice se emocionaba sabía que Terrence era un hombre muy apasionado, era un tipo entregado y además de eso ella le quería mucho en verdad que le amaba con el corazón pero aun así tenía algunos defectos que no le gustaban tanto…sus celos.

Haces que me sonroje también te extraño mucho, el sábado será el desfile de Pauna Andrew su colección es muy linda me encanto...-le comentaba la rubia.

Sabes que deseo que dejes por fin ese trabajo, ansió que por fin nos casemos y estemos juntos en casa...-contestaba Terry puesto que no le gustaba que los hombres miraran a su próxima esposa con deseos tan carnales…-y seas solo mía...

Terry hemos hablado miles de veces de esto...sabes que es mi pasión el modelaje...y...-el castaño la interrumpió.

Sí, pero no me encanta que todos los hombres te volteen a ver en especial ese mentando Neil…tan solo de verlo siento que mis tripas se retuercen.

Sabes que Neil es mi pasado, ahora estoy a tu lado...-contestaba la rubia sonriente.

Bueno pues tratare de hacer todo lo posible por llegar al desfile espero ver a mi chica en acción, saliendo de ahí nos vamos...-afirmaba el castaño sin tomar en consideración a Candice.

Déjame checar con Archie, porque tengo un contrato firmado con Yokko, así que tendrás que esperar...-contesto con pesar la rubia.

Candy, no me digas eso...ves por eso quiero que nos casemos así no tendrás necesidad de trabajar y podremos viajar por todo el mundo sin peros...te amo...tengo que colgar porque ya descenderá el jett...-

Se despidieron con palabras de amor y un te quiero…Candice se quedo pensativa, cada día era más difícil saltear los celos tan desmesurados de Terrence si bien era una buen hombre en ocasiones la hacía sentir como marioneta.

Un dólar por tus pensamientos...-dijo Archie sacándola de sus cavilaciones...-déjame adivinar tu amorcito te pone de punta los nervios.

Archie en verdad quiero a tu hermano, pero en ocasiones me ahoga...-contesto la rubia siendo bastante sincera.

El mejor consejos...Bótalo...-Candy lo miraba con cara de what...-sé que es mi hermano …pero la verdad es que es controlador y no quiero eso para ti.- la rubia le miraba contrariada.

Tal vez suena cruel pero creo que mereces algo mejor que el...espero lo encuentres pronto porque si te casas con Terrence te olvidas de tu carrera de modelo y de tu libertad…-

Archie, que paso con Karen la que fue esposa de Terrence…?...-preguntaba la rubia muy interesada, pues esa mujer había sido una modelo prometedora que sin más desapareció del mundo de la farándula.

La verdad es que no lo se.- contesto el castaño mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Candice se sentía bastante confundida e intrigada, pues sabía que había estado casado con ella pero nada mas...la había visto en una foto de un álbum que tenia Terry abandonado en el diván de su mansión, era hermosa pero…

Bueno pues vamos para que descanses el sábado será un día agotador.-bajaron de la limosina que obviamente era costeada por Terry para ella siempre lo mejor...no escatimaba en gastos para una mujer de belleza tan distinguida.

Entro a su lujoso departamento donde un espectacular arreglo de tulipanes y fresias la esperaba, sonrió con alegría pues sabía de quien sería el arreglo...-

Vaya que tu galán es un despilfarrado, pero bueno descansa y comes bien, nada de desvelarte...-se unieron en un fuerte abrazo había mucho cariño entre ellos.

No sabes cuánto hubiera dado por qué me hicieras tu novia Archie me harías muy feliz...-se dieron un suave beso en los labios...-

Yo también hubiese haberte hecho mi novia, porque tienes el corazón más grande que jamás he conocido, pero me gano Terrence Grandchester y por eso te lo digo piénsalo bien prométemelo...-Candice lo miraba directamente a los ojos...

Sabes que con esa insistencia, me da mucho miedo de que protejas algo que yo debo saber y tu no me dices, en verdad me sincero conmigo.-la rubia le miraba a los ojos sabiendo que era importante esa información.

Solo quiero que seas feliz y el no te merece, lo cierto es que eres mi amiga deseo para ti lo mejor ademas de una carrera prometedora... casarte con Terrence tal vez te limite.- confeso el castaño.

Bueno será mejor que te vayas porque estoy a punto de hacerte el amor...-ambos sonreían ante el comentario eran grandes amigos y su relación era rara...muchos podrían pensar que eran algo mas por su complicidad, se tomaban de la mano, se abrazaban incluso se besaban ligeramente los labios pero no pasaban de la línea...era excitante un secreto de ellos dos...algo anormal...

Me voy chiquilla hermosa así que duerme bien…-Se dieron otro beso y un apapachador abrazo.

Te quiero tanto Archie...-dijo Candice sincera.

Yo también te quiero...-el guapo castaño salió del lugar, ante la sonrisa de la rubia cada día que la miraba se daba cuenta que había sido estúpido por no hacerla su novia, pero cuando había reaccionado Terrence había entrado a su vida con todo el potencial de hacerla desfallecer de amor...

Ahora estaba muy preocupado por Candice y esperaba que su hermano no arruinara esta relación.

La rubia miro las flores un rato más y abrió la tarjetita _: "te deseo desnuda todos los días de mi vida"...Terrence_...su sonrisa era sincera pues estaba enamorada.

Si bien antes de conocer a Terry, estaba enamorada de Archie el jamás le pidió nada esto le daba a creer que ella no era la clase de mujer para el.

Pero al conocer a Terrence con todo lo que su nombre implicaba se quedo deslumbrada y después de un largo tiempo cedió a su galanteo, ahora ya tenían un año juntos y sentía que su corazón se aceleraba al oír su voz.

A sus 21 años sabía que su carrera como modelo le daría unos años más, por ello en su tiempo libre diseñaba…su padre siempre deseo que su hija fuera una profesionista claro que literalmente la forzó a que estudiara.

No le fue difícil aceptar una carrera de diseño de modas, además creció de la mano de su madre entre telas, desfiles, diseñadores…eso abrió un gran panorama para Candice quien pudo lograr enfocar su talento.

Desde pequeña lo que más llamo su atención fueron los tacones y es ahí donde se enfocó…un par de esos y las mujeres eran felices…así que despues de mucho esfuerzo logro crear un negocio con Archie y posicionarse en el mercado.

Si bien era un éxito, el anonimato era su mejor aliado pues ahora estaba en el mejor momento profesional como modelo, por lo que quería consolidar primero su línea de calzado y después de retirarse anunciarse como la diseñadora...

La marca era Apple, su línea era muy solicitada y para colmo era ella la imagen central de todas las temporadas por lo tanto un gran éxito…con el apoyo y contactos de Archie habían firmado con las más grandes tiendas hacia más de 3 años.

Sonreía, mientras tomaba su block y diseñaba un nuevo calzado.-Veamos que puedo crear

* * *

El tan ansiado sábado llego… con Pauna las cosas estaban vueltas hacia arriba se sentía demasiado estresada, histérica y para colmo más nerviosa que nunca.

Ahora estaba a punto de ahorcar a Elisa, pues sabía de buena fuente que había llegado tardisisimo y en compañía de su tonto hermano.

Cálmate Pauna, creo que no es necesario que te pongas así además ya llego...-decía Angie su asistente...

Para con eso Angie, esta es la última vez que la contrato no más si llega tarde por estar cogiendo con William...-en eso el rubio entraba impecable la verdad es que su hermano era guapo pero un desastre en cuanto a lio de faldas.

Maldita sea Will...solo te pedí una cosa y no lo pudiste hacer verdad, sabes que está en juego mucho dinero en este desfile…- el rubio ahora sí que estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su pequeña hermana.

Porque carajos no pudiste aguantarte las ganas de cogerte a Elisa para mañana que no tiene trabajo...-Will incluso se sonrojo por las palabras utilizadas por Pauna.

Las cosas solo se suscitaron no es para tanto ya está en maquillaje...-Pauna salió furica para inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien...-

* * *

A Candice la estaba maquillando Frankie Moses el mejor maquillista de las estrellas y un lujito que ella podría darse.

Bien pues estas lista preciosa, creo que solo es cuestión de que nos apuremos en tener la ropa a la mano así que voy con René para que esté preparada, ya le entregaron las prendas...-decía Frank

Gracias...-Archie miraba partir a un integrante del gran equipo de trabajo que tenían, esas siempre eran sus condiciones…llevar a su maquillista y su ayudante René, quien la ayudaba a vestirse.

Pauna toco la puerta y entro...-Me quedo sin palabras, pareces un angel.

Candice reía pues Frank la había maquillado con sombras color plata, solo rubor rosa , le coloco pestañas postizas que resaltaba a enormidad sus ojos verdes, la peino con una melena de rizos amplios que la hacían ver felina y angelical a la vez...-Bien pues creo que está todo listo, ya empezaremos con el desfile así que...

Tranquila Pauna todo saldrá bien...-Candice le coloco la mano en el hombro logrando tranquilizarla un poco...

Candice se quitó la bata mientras Rene entraba con el vestido corriendo para colocárselo…Archie salió a prisa pues mirarla semidesnuda le hacía sentir muchas cosas.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, luces, sonido y la gente ansiosa…El primer vestido que luciría la rubia era un asimétrico, ajustado a su cuerpo como guante color plata, de un solo hombro de lentejuelas, que la hacían brillar de manera impresionante...caía libre, tenía un escote en la parte trasera hasta donde iniciaba su coxis,...precioso…altos tacones para delinear su figura.

La rubia como todas tenía un ritual así que respiro hondo y el castaño la miro a los ojos dándole ánimo, era complicado desfilar a pesar de tantos años los nervios se presentaban.

Candice calmada que todo saldrá bien…-ella asintió.

Bueno estoy lista dame suerte por favor Archie...-el la abrazo y se fundieron en un beso lento y apasionado...Pauna casi se cae de la impresión al verlos, pues cualquiera diría que ellos eran pareja por lo menos…se separaron mirándose intensamente mientras ella resoplaba.

Candice, sal y flota para mí...-ella asintió.

Pauna estaba sonrojada por ese acto de intimidad...Candice limpio con sutileza el gloss de la boca de Archie mientras sonreían.

Caminaron a prisa para llegar trasbambalinas del desfile, donde las modelos que estaban listas al verla de la mano de Archie se quedaron impávidas, en verdad su apariencia era como una aparición angelical.

Candice estaba lista el lugar atestado y los críticos esperando por Red…

René llego al lado de Candice, donde le coloco una especies de hombreras que tenias finas líneas de lentejuelas, que con el vaivén lograban un efecto mágico y añadió a su cabello un adorno plateado en forma de flor…-Todo listo.

* * *

Archie llego a su lugar para ver el desfile, ahí estaba su hermano en primera fila vestido impecablemente su traje color plata resaltaba de todos los demás como siempre siendo el centro de atención.

Como estuvo el viaje..?.- pregunto el castaño ante la mirada atenta en la pasarela...

Normal, ya sabes con mucho movimiento...-Archie sabia que el no le era completamente fiel a Candice.

Espero no salgas publicado en alguna revista, no deseo que le rompas el corazón a Candy...-contesto Archie.

No te preocupes nada de eso pasara, no deseo perder a mi chica...-Terrence en verdad estaba hasta el tuétano por ella, pero era hombre y tenía que satisfacer sus deseos en esas largas ausencias.

Me la pase increíble con esa colombiana, te quiero invitar un día de estos para que conozcas un par de bellezas del amazonas…-Archie le miraba con pesar…-son candentes y tienen un verdadero trasero...-Terry hacia movimientos sexuales provocando la risa entre ambos...

Crees que después de que te cases con Candice cambiaras…?... porque si te encuentra con otra mujer...-Archie sabia que perro mañoso aunque le quemen el hocico...

Nunca pasara eso, Ella es mía...-el desfile inicio con un remix de música de los 80's, que pusieron de animo a la gente...las primeras chicas en salir causaron revuelos con su colección de vestidos asimétricos multicolores...

William miraba con ojo crítico el desfile, en si era lindo ver la creación de su hermana...veía a las chicas y sonreía, con quien se acostaría al terminar su desfile...después de unos minutos la llego el turno de Elisa y la música cambiaba a una canción lenta y de una letra en especial Millons reasons de Lady gaga, el desfile era agradable...siguieron otras chicas y por ultimo apareció Candice...Candy Red.

Will se quedó petrificado...era un ángel, sintió como la suave canción y la cálida sonrisa, le llegaban hasta el corazón...

Su lento andar hacia parecer que flotaba, por su parte Terry sonreía ante lo que sus ojos miraban y bien sabía que era suya...su ángel...

Archie no se cansaría de ver a tan hermosa aparición, se percato de lo sonrosado de sus labios y recordaba su apasionado beso un secreto que tenía para ellos solamente...bueno y uno que otro mirón...

Pauna, sonreía pues veía por la pantalla el avance del desfile y el cierre que hacia Candice.

William sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente al verla pasar cerca de la primera fila, miles de flashes se dispararon cuando quedo frente a la pasarela y sonrió coquetamente...

La canción casi terminaba, regreso y sonreía segura de sí misma, por un instante sus ojos y los de el se miraron ahí quedo perdido William Andrew...no comprendia como es que esa aparicion de un angel en el escenario fuera real, se preguntaba como es que Terrence habia conquistado a tan hermosa dama.

Unos hermosos cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos verdes como las grandes llanuras de Irlanda y un precioso trasero de corazon, le hicieron mella en cierta parte anatomica que reaccionaba de forma casi individual del cerebro...

Por un segundo sintio los ojos de la chica sobre los suyos y en verdad se perdio en el verde, en el rojo...no sabia como explicarlo pero fue en realidad glorioso...Red Girl...-Wow!.- fue lo unico que salio de sus labios, mientras los aplausos por la primera parte del desfile retumbaron en el lugar.

* * *

Hola mis amigas hermosas y adoradas, bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de Red Girl espero que les guste lo que sera una adaptación de una historia mía...la verdad es que estoy como en plan capturista así que hay escasos momentos para mi y para mis historias pero mi fin de semana sera ya en parte para ello.

Les quiero mil y espero que este primer capitulo les guste y les mando un mega abrazo...les deseo un feliz fin de semana y que se lo pasen genial con la familia y amigos.


	2. Encuentros

**CAPITULO 2**

 **ENCUENTROS**

Detrás del escenario era un ir y venir de gente, las modelos se acomodaban una tras otra para salir a pasarela con la colección casual.

La canción 24 k magic0 de Bruno Mars retumbo por el local, alegrando el ambiente mientras las chicas una a una entraban la colección estaba siendo el éxito que Pauna necesitaba.

Pantalón de largos talles, microshorts, blusones, mayones, microvestidos eran la onda, una amplia algarabia de colores como siempre era la temporada Primavera-Verano...

Elisa salió al escenario, tratando de captar la atención del rubio mostrándose este último un poco indiferente, con lo que había tenido de ella una noche antes le bastaba ahora tenía sus ojos puestos en otra chica.

Terrence simplemente miro un par de grandes tetas balancearse de manera cadenciosa, se preguntaba como seria tomarlas con sus manos.

Al final salió Candice enfundada en un microshort de pechera blanco, con una linda blusa moteada de flores en colores fluorescentes, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta con sus rizos acomodados ordenadamente, con listones de varios colores, los labios color rosa...tacones del mismo tono así como muchas pulseras de diferentes tonos fluorescentes...

Avanzo como solo ella lo sabe hacer a un ritmo un poco más cadencioso, haciendo que varios hombres tuvieren un amiguito más que despierto...

Candice se percató de que Terrence estaba en primera fila y le guiño un ojo…Will se dio cuenta de que ella miraba a alguien y noto para su propio disgusto de que su ex amigo era al que sonreía.

Ahí estaba Grandchester con un traje italiano color plata, camisa negra y un corte de cabello de esos que llamaban la atención este sonreía mientras cruzaba la pierna.

Candice se planto frente a los flashes sonriendo amigablemente, una sensual pose de la rubia...después un retumbe en los bajos y las luces fueron suavizadas, originando que Candy literalmente brillara pues su vestimenta era fluorescente, extendió los brazos y un par de alas salieron recorrió la pasarela de regreso provocando una algarabía en el local…se quedó parada ahí un momento, agito sus alas y por arte de magia una exposición de brillo lleno el lugar, ante la mirada de alegría de la gente.

Candice salió bajo rápidamente, mientras escuchaba que los aplausos llenaban por completo el lugar sonrió con seguridad...

René la esperaba mientras se quitaba los tacones con prisa y corría a cambiarse.

Elisa la miraba con cierta envidia pues no entendía por qué tenía que estar separada de todas al final de cuentas eran un equipo de trabajo y claro que los celos también eran profesionales pues la mentada Red Girl se embolsaba varios millones anuales.

Literalmente desnudaron a Candice en pocos minutos, mientras Frank le soltaba el cabello y comenzaba a esponjarlo nuevamente tratando de hacer un chongo alto, mientras Renw le subía el microvestido que se ponía color Rojo, apretado a más no poder con unas aperturas a cada lado, también de lentejuelas parecía la diosa de la tentación.

Sabían que el tiempo era oro, ella tenía un poco más de tiempo pues era la estelar, por lo que hacían siempre el mejor esfuerzo.

Frank terminaba por dejar impecable ese chongo en alto, mientras René le colocaba el collar de Rubies, así como pendientes...

Candice se desmaquilla los labios ya terminando Frank, le pinto rápidamente los labios con rojo pasión y rubor muy marcado...quedando la mujer de infarto...

Candice se colocó los zapatos, literalmente entre Rene y Frank la alzaron de los brazos para llegar a tiempo…la rubia le enseño los dientes a Rene , pues no se vería lindo un diente pintado de rojo y Candice le ponía la cápita como caperucita roja que tendría que lucir y al final arrojarla, obviamente seria para Terrence...una clara marca de territorio de Candy.

La subió al escalón y René le entrego la microcanasta con 4 flores negras y brillos rojos que arrojaría al público, claramente siendo este seleccionado previamente por Pauna...René subió con ella y le acomodo perfectamente la capa, un poco de rocio de perfume el cual estaría casi fresco al salir para aromatizarla...Rene sonrió y dijo..-perfecta...-

A fuera el Dj..., amenizaba con la canción bad boy de Weeked lo cierto es que la gente se prestaba para cada una de las situaciones que se estaban dando en la pasarela.

Candice apareció al cierre causando varios gritos de placer, paso sigilosamente tendría que seducir al público ese sería el efecto que deseaban ante la mirada atenta de varios caballeros de todos los ámbitos, actores, políticos, millonarios, deportistas.

Will literalmente sintió un deseo incontenible te tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla suya para siempre...o al menos esa noche.

Candice se planto bien...dio varios giros y nuevamente regreso arrojándole una flor a George Clinton, ante la sorpresa del pelinegro quien sonrió como un bobo adolescente.

Otra a Tim Rockefeller quien estaba sorprendido con una que otra chica pero con Candice perdió la cordura.- Diosa !.- gimió impetuoso.

Una rosa más para Archie a quien le envió un beso y por último a William, mientras el la recibía con cierto agrado...arrojo la canasta y camino para terminar con ello, los flashes no se hicieron esperar...

Terrence se divertía de lo lindo, no sentía celos de los demás caballeros y por Andrew ni siquiera se preocupaba, Candice White era su prometida y se amaban con pasión.

La rubia camino a paso firme y llego al mitad de la pasarela, mientras al retumbe de la música se deshizo de la capa, mostrando su bello cuello adornado con rubíes, su perfecta espalda blanca y su increíble escote haciendo creer a varios que sus senos saldrían totalmente.

Giro un par de veces y señalo a Terrence mientras le arrojaba la capa el reía bobamente, por dios en verdad la deseaba y sin duda más de alguno...

Llego al final y la música fue cesando lentamente...mientras una lluvia de pétalos caía simulando una lluvia sobre ella

Los críticos estaban sorprendidos, pues en verdad ella había vendido bien la idea.

Candice se paró en seco antes de bajar para quitarse los tacones una última pasarela y se acababa el desfile.

En un instante estaba con un vestido de gala color negro, strapless ajustadisisismo, mostraba su perfecta anatomía, un escote en forma de corazón y unos truquillos de maquillaje que la hacían lucir un generoso escote...el vestido era de cola larga, se abría arriba del muslo derecho, hasta el hueso de la cadera de manera muy sensual...sus tacones ahora fueron color planta, guantes del mismo tono...

Frank deshacía el chongo, tratando de acomodar los rizos nuevamente en una alocada melena...mientras le ahumaba los ojos color negro para darle una espectacular mirada...un contraste con su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes.

Frank observo todo el maquillaje remarco lo faltante y acomodo el coqueto sombrerillo con velo que tendría que lucir, Candice era profesional en toda la extensión de la palabra nunca se quejaba de nada.

Y vuela de nuevo preciosa...en la pasarela esperaban las chicas que ya habían terminado estaban más que ansiosas, pues el desfile había sido un éxito y eso podría asegurarles trabajo en otras agencias, desfiles e incluso lograr que representes como Archievald Grandchester las manejaran y se convirtieran en la modelo top del momento como Candice Red.

Llegaron a prisa Rene le acomodo todo a la perfección y le entrego la sombrilla que llevaría, pues se simularía un efecto de lluvia a su paso...y con el ritmo de la canción de Madona.

La ultima chica del desfile salio y era el turno de la rubia quien se puso en actitud seria para logra con el objetivo impactar

Camino con su sombrilla color plata acorde a la música y una lluvia de brillos caía a su paso...a la mitad de la pasarela, giro y cerro la sombrilla, camino y llego a la orilla ante los flashes disparando.

Giro unas cuantas veces y sonrió coquetamente, mientras lucia su pierna coquetamente, ante la cara de bobos de incluso los fotógrafos...

Regreso nuevamente, un par de giros y llego al final de la pasarela donde ahora todas las chicas salían para concluir con el desfile muchas bellezas, pero Candice se llevaba las palmas.

Pauna entro del brazo de Candy, quien ya no traía la sombrilla ni el sombrerillo…lucia hermosa sin tanto artilugio, Pauna sonreía y un par de lágrimas asomaron su rostro por el éxito de su colección y todo se lo debía a Candy Red.

Candice se sentía un poco agotada, pues en verdad habían hecho un gran esfuerzo pero valía la pena.-Nos miramos en un momento más…-dijo Archie mientras dejaba a su hermano ahí aplaudiendo orgulloso por su bella mujer.

* * *

Los últimos minutos fueron los más agotadores para la rubia, camino seguida de Pauna quien le dio sus agradecimientos y bajo a las escaleras mientras la esperaba Frank, René y Archie.

Rene le ayudo a quitarse los tacones y Candice suspiro aliviada al terminar con todo esto…podría descansar camino en silencio del brazo del castaño.

Llegaron al camerino donde la sentó el en banquillo y la desmaquillo lo más rápido posible Frank, mientras Rene le quitaba el costoso collar y los guantes.

La rubia se paró detrás del biombo Rene le ayudo a quitarse el vestido y se ponía una bata para meterse a duchar.

Candice sentía como el agua aclaraba sus pensamientos, pues si bien su pasión era la pasarela sufría la ausencia de sus padres quienes estaban retirados de todo esto en Italia.

Salió de la regadera y se puso un vestido sencillo straples ajustado color rosa que le llegaba debajo del muslo, obviamente asistirá a la fiesta para el festejo del desfile aunque estuviera exhausta...

Salió y Frank junto con René la esperaban para retocarla, nadie decía nada porque así ella se los pedía...eran momentos donde podía descansar...

Ella confiaba en su equipo de trabajo...Frank le seco el cabello perfectamente, lo trenzo con maestria y la maquillo ligeramente...preciosa esa era siempre su respuesta...

Se puso unos tacones de su creación color plata...pulsera fina de brillantes y aretes a juego ultimo regalo de Terrence...así como el anillo de compromiso carísimo de Tifany que siempre lucia.

Gracias chicos por esta noche...-sonrió a Frank y Rene quienes estarían en la fiesta, partieron dejando a Candice con Archie.

\- Como te sentiste en la pasarela ?.-pregunto el castaño sonriente.- Te mirabas hermosa.

Gracias Archie no sé qué haría sin ti.-sonreía mientras se fundían en un abrazo.-

Bueno será mejor que partamos por que Terrence estará impaciente por no verte y conociéndolo.-Candice asintió, mientras le daba un beso a Archie a quien tomo por sorpresa...el solo atino a abrazarla atrayéndola junto a el.

Candice no hagas estas cosas...me confundes mucho, eres novia de mi hermano y no creo que le cause gracia que nos besemos así.- Ella solo le miro con recelo y es que también se confundía mucho.

Soy un hombre de carne y hueso...también te puedo desear y un día de estoy no podre detenerme.- confeso el castaño mirándola intensamente.

¿ Y quien ha dicho que lo hagas Archie ?.-contesto con una sonrisa la rubia mientras se escondía en su pecho, ambos rieron...jugaban un juego extraño...Candice se sentía extasiada cada vez que se besaban y mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo...

Vamos por qué a tu novia no le parecerá que tardes tanto en verla ¿ o sí ?, Qué crees que no se que estas de galán con Annie...-Archie solo sonrió salieron del camerino.

Llegaron a la recepción donde estaba Terrence sonriente como siempre mientras se unía en un fuerte abrazo con su prometido y se besaban con necesidad, mientras la prensa del cotilleo simplemente tomaba muchas fotos.

Archie llego con Annie dueña de una agencia de modelos muy reconocida y también se dieron un suave beso...

Subieron a sus respectivas limosinas...mientras William llegaba junto con sus amigos del alma y subían con las modelos que entraron en la limosina más grande que encontraron...

* * *

Sabes estuviste hermosa como siempre...te extrañe mucho mi amor...-mientras subía el compartimiento para darles privacidad y el chofer no viera nada...

Terrence besaba apasionadamente a Candice...mientras recorría con sus manos su cuerpo...poco a poco los besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a las piernas de ella...

Subió sus manos y en un rápido movimiento deslizo por las piernas de Candice su singular tanguita de encaje...

Ella lo miraba extremadamente excitada con la boca entre abierta por el deseo...Terrence le miro con deseo mientras se relamía los labios y le separaba las piernas subiéndole el vestido a la cintura.

Sonrió al verla ahí agitada tan dispuesta a todo y nada al mismo tiempo, separo la suave carne de sus pliegues para descubrir al capullo escondido de su femineidad.

Hermosa…-dijo sin más antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de su centro.

Dios…-dijo la rubia en un suave quejido sintiendo su húmeda lengua hundirse en su interior proporcionándole un placer intenso que le nublaba la razón…

Crear fantasías nuevas era extraordinario ahora mismo sentía dicha pensando en otro hombre que no era el castaño…

Él se movía con maestría…un dedo fue introducido mientras sus manos levantaban ese trasero redondo para chupar con más fuerza y más ritmo logrando que ella gimiera fuerte…muy fuerte.

Candice cerró los ojos mientras sentía como todos sus poros se dilataban sintiendo como el castaño le bajaba el vestido dejando sus pechos desnudos siendo amasados de una manera más sugestiva.

Era en verdad placentero y enloquecedor…pero sin más sus piernas se alzaron ante un orgasmo que la hizo gemir fuerte y sin aviso previo Terrence se hundió...se aprisiono a sus caderas firmemente con estocadas profundas.

Ella lo miro a los ojos y se unieron en un beso apasionado mientras las manos del castaño se apoderaron de sus suaves nalgas para entrar más fuerte.

Dios le apretaba tanto que no creía poder resistir…tal vez habían mas mujeres en sus viajes pero ninguna tan exquisita como Candice…

Ella le apretó su miembro tan fuerte que creyó morir de placer y se corrió fuertemente gimiendo su nombre…un minuto después se acomodaban como podían la ropa.

El castaño se quitó el condón y lo tiro al pequeño bote…se limpió con un klennex mirando con deleite a su novia tratando de verse linda.

Candice se puso su ropa interior y trato de acomodarse lo más posible, retoco su maquillaje y espero a que el aire acondicionado hiciera de las suyas y eliminara cierto olor...

Terrence sonrió y se fundió en un beso con ella...- Cálmate sabes que no puedo faltar a la recepción, sería una grosería de mi parte...

Terrence no le hacía caso, esta nuevamente deseoso de más...besaba su cuello, mientras bajaba lentamente su vestido mostrando sus sonrosados pezones erguidos listos para ser saboreados.

Tomo ambos con sus manos expertas y los saboreo cual dulce en boca, Candice se estaba encendiendo nuevamente, sabía que el era insaciable y ella lo motivaba mas.

No dejo de darle a sus pezones una cátedra de maestría de cómo saborearlos...Candice lucia sonrosada de sus mejillas, lo veía trabajar con harto gusto mientras ella sentía como se mojaba nuevamente.

El le adivino el pensamiento y nuevamente se hundió en ella, siendo cálidamente bienvenido...

La subió ahorcadas en el mientras se hundía en ella, provocando unos alaridos de pasión inigualables...seguía trabajando con una mano en sus dos senos, mientras con la otra la ayuda a moverse frenéticamente.

La llevo a un orgasmo más y la veía mientras gritaba de placer, era tan hermosa tenerla así sobre el…La tomo con las dos manos y se movió mas fuerte logrando que ella gritara más fuerte y corriéndose dentro...una delicia...

Minutos después, llegaron al departamento de Candice, como desesperados.

* * *

Archie de antemano sabia que ella no iría a la recepción e incluso en el contrato lo había estipulado, que no era una obligación...

Pauna comprendió un poco, porque en si la majestuosidad del evento había recaído en ella y después de estar alejada de 1 mes completo de su prometido era lógico.

El mas decepcionado era William, quien esperaba ansioso conocerla pero a sabiendas de lo caliente que era Terrence seguramente estaría aprovechando el tiempo con ella.

* * *

Candice estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas de seda negras que le encantaban, mientras Terry le besaba la espalda tratando de recuperarse de otra increíble cabalgata en el ascensor...y en la sala...

Vaya que eres insaciable pequeña...en verdad veo que extrañaste bebe...-Decía el castaño mientras la besaba.

Me has hecho mucha falta...te extrañe...-Candice le sonreía, el simplemente se sentía como un adolescente...

Tomo su saco y saco una cajita.-Te he traído esto por el tiempo que estuve lo habría mostrando un hermoso brazalete de esmeraldas.

Candice se sorprendió pues curiosamente lo recordaba perfectamente, era el mismo que había utilizado en una campaña que ella no pudo comprar, de una belleza exquisita...

Por dios, pero como lo supiste...-

Pues ya ves cuando te vi en la portada con el simplemente lo compre para ti...vale una fortuna pero solo luce en ti perfectamente.- Terrence lo saco y se lo puso en la muñeca donde había estado...

Ves te lo dije perfecto...para ti bebe...-Candice se le dejo ir encima besándolo en todo el rostro...

Gracias por este precioso regalo...te quiero mucho mi amor...-Terrence estaba respondiendo también a sus besos y pronto despertó el amigo cariñoso.

Acaricio a la rubia suavemente, mientras la miraba a los ojos y sabia que ella era la indicada para plantar su semilla en esta tierra, era la clase de mujer que valía la pena luchar y ser mejor persona.

La beso con pasión inigualable, saboreo sus sonrosados pezones que mostraban las marcas de que el había estado entregado a eso.

Candice parecía una maquinita de sensibilidad, perceptible, suave, relajada...hicieron el amor nuevamente y no se puso en contacto con nadie hasta el desfile que tenía agendado...

Terry le entrego muchos regalos para suplir su ausencia, pero lo hacía más por el remordimiento, pues se lejos de pensar ella que estuviera solo...se la paso en compañía de una fina colombiana, quien por supuesto tuvo a ese experto amante que además pagaba bien.

* * *

Vamos querido quita esa cara de molestia.- menciono una sensual pelirroja mientras se bajaba el vestido dejando sus pechos al desnudo para deleite de William Andrew.

Sabes cómo capturar mi atención Elisa.- dijo el rubio sintiendo como esa mujer sacaba a Willy de su madriguera para hundirlo entre sus suaves tetas color Marrón.

Se puso cómodo en el sofá mientras la boca cálida de Elisa tomaba al pequeño Willy cerro los ojos ante el placer que esto le ocasionaba mientras sus manos tomaba la cabeza de la pelirroja para moverla con profundidad.

Dios era buena esa pequeña zorra con la lengua…gimió algunas veces mientras se imaginaba a Candice saboreando su almizclado aroma.

Elisa estaba feliz ante ese hombre, su miembro era precioso y su sabor inquietante se sentía en verdad excitada, siempre que se reunía con el terminaba por hacerla gemir como perra en celo.

Sintió como el rubio comenzó a apretar las caderas y hacirse fuertemente de su boca mientras un grito ahogado liberaba el esperma caliente sobre las tetas de Elisa.

Ella sonrió mientras la respiración ahoga de William le mantenía en suspenso…era buena pero no era ella.

* * *

Pauna miraba una vez más la copa vacía en la mesa de aquel restaurant.-Disculpe madame puedo sentarme, una mujer tan hermosa como usted no es bueno que este sola.

Me pregunte en verdad si te limitarías a presentare George.-

Jamás te dejaría sola y lo sabes mi amor.-Pauna le miro con desconcierto y es que hacía unos meses atrás ellos terminaron su larga relación por algunas mujeres entrometidas.

Siendo sincera contigo me dio gusto que estuvieras ahí a la distancia apoyándome.-confeso la rubia con pesar.

Tal vez lo ideal sería que me dieras una nueva oportunidad Pauna, sabes mis sentimientos por ti.-contesto George mientras el mesero se acercaba.

Desea ordenar algo el señor.-

Un Whisky para el por favor…-contesto Pauna mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía, se conocían y era inevitable.

Te extraño como condenado.-

No me lo pareció cuando desapareciste con las modelos y mi hermano.-dijo Pauna con un dejo de celos.

Lo siento, era solo el momento y la verdad es que el único que se quedó con las modelos fue Tim.-afirmo con verdad George.

Te conozco y sé que no me mientes, desearía que las cosas entre nosotros siempre fueran sinceras.- el mesero se acercó con la bebida mientras ambos solo se miraban a los ojos.

Pauna he venido porque deseo que nosotros iniciemos con nuestra relación de manera formal.-la rubia alzo una ceja y es que en verdad amaba a George Clinton, pero en ocasiones no podía manejar el hecho de que tuviera que tener a tantas mujeres detrás de su fortuna.

No lo sé.-contesto ella con sinceridad.

Extraño a mi mujer, sus labios, su cuerpo tibio en mi cama, sus llamadas telefónicas…su amor…su esencia.-dijo con verdad mientras Pauna solo agachaba la mirada le dolía mucho estar alejada de ese hombre, pero esa traición le pesaba más.

Creo que no puedo con el peso de la traición.-

Nunca te traicione con esa mujer, ella solo llego en un momento oportuno y te hizo creer cosas que nunca sucedieron.-el pelinegro tomo un trago de su vaso mientras sentía que era inútil hacerla entrar en razón. necesito Pauna.

Lo se…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el pedía la cuenta y sin más salían en silencio de ese viejo restaurant donde empezó su historia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró el pelinegro no pudo controlarse y se abalanzó sobre la menuda mujer de sencillas curvas femeninas, pechos pequeños pero erguidos y sonrisa avasalladora.

Se besaron con pasión embriagante y mesura involuntaria ese hombre de cabellos negros le llevaba 12 años mas pero la manera en que le sedujo le mantuvo a su lado desde su primera vez.

La desnudo con lentitud y la beso con deseo…su cuerpo cálido le dio la bienvenida cuando se hundió en su tersa carne Pauna solo se dejó llevar como hacia tantos años atrás sin importar nada más.

* * *

Hola chicas feliz inicio de semana, la verdad es que creo que esta historia se esta poniendo cada día mas intensa y apasionante cada uno como adulto saciando sus necesidades básicas...que calor tengo derrepente, me da un placer inmenso leer sus comentarios y verlas presentes en esta nueva historia.

Ya sabes ustedes saben quien es mi preferido en cada serie, en este caso no le pierden mucho el hilo ya saben uno de ojos azules, alto y cabellos rubios...jijiji! adoro a todos pero este en especifico conquisto mi corazón.

Bueno pues no me queda mas que esperar que les guste este nuevo capitulo y aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Tania Lizbeth.- espero que esta también sea de tu agrado, ya veras como se va desarrollando la historia linda y bueno también amor añejo tuvo lo suyo...un abrazo linda.

Paulayjoaqui.- Hola, que gusto que te tomes el tiempo para escribir un comentario y pues efectivamente aquí todos son tremendos, ademas nuestro guapo Albert estará un poco desatado pero Candy no se quedara atrás...saludos.

Norma Angelica.- un abrazo para ti también linda, que padre leerte de new y pues gracias por las flores...veremos como se desarrolla la historia con todo lo nuevo que haré en ella...saluditos.

Anmoncer 1708.- No inventes siempre me haces reir, en verdad que ahora si aquí no importa nada mas que pasarlo bien quien sea y pues Elisa se puso de modo así que nuestro rubio se dejo llevar pero mas adelante se pondrá interesante como se darán las cosas...saludos linda y un gusto saludarte.

Guest.- yo pienso que una pareja es dos tres son multitud pero como dice mi padre del cielo a la tierra no hay nada oculto, adoro a Tererence pero este chico malo la quiera pasar bien muy bien sin importar nada sin embargo hay un caballero un tanto perdido que debera enmendar el camino de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio como el sol...saludos.

Nina.-Espero seguirte leyendo en los demás capitulos linda...saludos.

Sol.- Que padre leerte de nuevo, espero que con lo que sigue en la historia todo mundo tome su lugar y nuestro wero agarre la honda...eso de andar de cualquierijilla no deja nada bueno.

Carito Andrew.-Un abrazo para ti también linda y pues puro galán hasta siento envidia, ya se siempre que tengo una historia de un par de rubios apareces por aquí y espero que esta también sea de tu agrado...saluditos!

Glenda.- Bueno pues ahora si que padre que me digas que Amor Añejo me quedo bien, pero mientras acá nuestro malicioso semental William pues la anda pasando bien solo por un rato eso si el sabe bien que es lo que quiere y al parecer le ha gustado cierta rubia con pecas en la cara ya veremos como es que se da un encuentro entre este par...Terry pues haciéndola como el rebelde que es mientras que Archievald el eterno amigo leal...un abrazo linda.

Yuzmariz.- Ya se es el primer capitulo y es gracioso que todos aparezcan de una vez por todas, no habrá mas gente que no deba de aparecer y claro que cierto rubio del club sera quien se ponga atento...que padre que estes de vuelta en una historia mas linda un abrazo.

Stornmaw.- Ahora si que habra sombrerazos y todo eso, uno que otro zape para cada personaje en especial para William pues ya es tiempo de que agarre el rollo y al parecer ha puesto los ojos en cierta chica de ojillos verdes...veremos como se desarrolla la historia saludos linda!

CTTA.- Gracias por las flores y pues ya sabes que solo me encanta una pareja en la serie de Candy así que espero que los personajes se vayan desarrollando y pues el fin de semana a darle para poder publicarles linda...saludos!

Glenda.-Animo linda...ya te la sabes que a mi solo me gusta uno en estas historias...y pues si es una adaptacion de apasionada pero esta esta mejor y mas hot que la original que escribi hace algunos ayeres...espero que nuestro Rubio se comporte a la altura de todas nuestras expectativas...un abrazo.

Jenny.- Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente de mis historias y espero seguirte leyendo linda...saludos.!


	3. Mi verdadero yo

**CAPITULO 3**

 **MI VERDADERO YO**

Candice nuevamente era el centro de atención de los medios, pues su espectacular desfile para la diseñadora Pauna Andrew había logrado posicionar la marca y a ella misma.

La rubia no se pavoneaba de nada solo trabajaba y hacia lo que más le gustaba, era su profesión que debía de ejercer con mucho profesionalismo.

Déjame felicitarte hija querida…-dijo su madre la retirada modelo Madeleine Red, para ellas la comunicacion telefonica era fundamental.

Gracias madre, espero pronto poder ir a Italia para verte y dime, ¿ cómo está mi papa?.-

Él está bien, ahora mismo anda en los viñedos hija y cuenta como esta todo con Terrence.- contesto la mujer de largos cabellos dorados y sonrisa jovial.

Bien, la verdad es que creo que esto del compromiso ha sido una bendición para ambos…estoy enamorada madre.-

Lo se hija, me parece un tipo encantador y te tendrá como la reina que eres mi amor.-afirmo Madeleine.

Coincido en lo que dices madre…-dijo feliz la rubia.

La relación con Terrence Grandchester se consolidaba cada vez más, los medios de comunicación anunciaba una boda inminente.

* * *

Los medios por su parte captaron al William en fotos sugestiva con Elisa Leegan, algo que no le interesaba en lo absoluto al rubio.

Pero Pauna estaba muy disgustada con el, pues sabía que Elisa era la clase de mujer arribista que sin duda le desplumaría como a un polluelo...ella se preocupaba en verdad por su hermano y es que en verdad deseaba que encontrara una mujer que le hiciera por completo feliz.

suspiro resignada, como es que ella deseaba ordenara la vida de William si la suya propia era un caos con ese hombre al que amaba con locura y silencio al mismo tiempo...-Si todo fuera cierto estarías a mi lado George.- dijo ella en voz alta anhelante de la compañía de ese hombre.

Lo cierto es que en su familia el único que le aceptaba era su hermano, pero su padre y su madre no le aceptaban del todo...tenian un par de fundamentos no validos que al mismo tiempo tenian un tanto de razon, trato de no pensar mas en ello y poner mejor a trabajar.

* * *

Las cosas marchaban de manera normal para Candice quien seguía siendo imagen principal de muchas afamadas firmas dentro de ella la de Pauna Andrew.

Candy creo que este próximo desfile hará que te posiciones como la mejor modelo de la década estoy impaciente por que las cosas funcionen como creo y el bum de los medios en tu imagen…-dijo en voz alta Archie.

Si, también anhelo sacar el mejor provecho para cuando de a conocer que soy la diseñadora de Apple, podremos incorporar la línea de ropa que tenemos preparada...tengo miles de planes y con tu apoyo lo podremos lograr...-ambos sonreían pues los planes estaban dándose.

Creo que no tendrás tiempo para tu novio con tantas cosas por hacer.- respondió el castaño mientras ella suspiraba.

Perdón que los interrumpa chicos pero ha llegado el fotógrafo.- mencino Rene.

Pues venga empecemos la sesión Red...-le indicaba Archie justo ahora estaba por iniciar la nueva campaña de lencería, de la mano de Pauna Andrew.

Sonríe así es amor...-decía el fotógrafo a la rubia, mientras ella mostraba las poses más sensuales que tenia...

Lucia regia, tenía un cuerpo de perdición que ponía a varios galanes bastante calientes y posesivos.

Así es, estas hermosa...-en la sesión estaba Pauna quien solo sonreía al verla ahí mostrándose tan sensual.

Para el pésimo humor de Terrence, sabía que ella tendría que trabajar con Pauna la hermana menor de su ahora enemigo público William patán Andrew.

La sesión de fotos termino y ella sonrió al ver a cada una, Gilbert era de toda su confianza y cuido cada detalle, dejando unas fotos al primer vistazo espectaculares...pues gracias a su manejo la lente era su fiel aliado...

Vaya como siempre Candice luces preciosa...creo que vuestra madre te hizo con mucho amor y a ella a su vez...-ambos sonreían pues su madre también había sido una belleza.

Pauna, observo las fotos y estaba más que satisfecha quedo en esperar los revelados para elegir las que publicarían...Candice se cambio y quedo en unos jeans, convers, top negro, lentes y gorra.

Bueno nos encontramos entonces en unos minutos les parece…-menciono Pauna mientras Archie asentia.

Te vemos en el restaurant.- contesto el castaño saliendo del lugar con la rubia.

* * *

William llego al restaurant pues su hermana le prohibio el paso a la sesión, lo que menos deseaba era incomodar a Candy Red.

Candice arribo al lugar junto con Archie, bajaron del auto y se siguieron a la mesa donde estaba Pauna esperándole con ese hombre de ojos azul cielo que tanto le habían impactado en el desfile.

Se pregunto de pronto que hacia ahí…?...-

Que tal, les quiero presentar a uno de mis socios mi hermano William Andrew.- dijo Pauna captando la atención de Candy.

William Andrew, hace un tiempo que no coincidimos.- dijo el castaño mientras se daban un apretón de mano.- ¿ Aun vives en Italia ?.

Si, de hecho ahora estaré una larga temporada acá en New York tengo varios negocios que resolver.-lo decía mientras miraba atentamente a Candice quien se mostraba impávida.

Bien pues ella es Candy Red, como ya la viste en el desfile y obviamente, con quien firmaremos el contrato que nos falta para que sea nuestra imagen de la empresa...

Es un placer conocer a tan hermosa Dama...-William beso su mano ocasionando la incomodidad deliciosa en la rubia.

Estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales mientras degustaban sus alimentos...el celular de Candice sonó y contesto de manera normal...

Hola...-en la pantalla indicaba que era Terry quien marcaba...

¿En dónde estás Candice ?.- El sonaba algo molesto.

Estoy en una reunión de negocios Archivald.-la rubia se sentía apenada pues todos se habían callado...

A qué hora te vas a desocupar de ahí, para mandar al chofer por ti...-decía de manera inquisidora...

No lo sé, hay algunos pendientes aún pero Archievald me llevara a donde yo quie...-Terrence la interrumpió

Escúchame bien... no quiero verte cerca de William Andrew, él es una persona no grata para mi así que te pido que no tengas mucho contacto con el...-la rubia de pronto se sintió enojada.

Sabes una cosa estoy un poco ocupada y no puedo atenderte así que al rato te regreso la llamada...bye...-Candice ya había pasado por dos veces lo mismo, así que apago el celular y trato de estar atenta a la plática, al fin eran negocios.

Todo bien Candice.-pregunto William para su sorpresa, Archie platicaba con Pauna y solo la miraba de reojo...

Si no pasa nada...pero continuemos...-terminaron de comer e iniciaron con la charla...

Bien en todo caso ya se termino con la sesión de fotos, creo que mañana por la tarde Gilbert me entrega el revelado y podemos elegir las mejores para poder publicarlas en el siguiente mes...-decía Pauna

Pero este catalogo que se formara es para la venta de las prendas de manera departamental o solo en exclusivo para ciertos clientes...-preguntaba el castaño.

Considero que la colección tuvo una buena aceptación, por lo que deseo que iniciemos con los primeros clientes y observemos el desarrollo, después lo haremos de manera general.-contesto William.

Ok, pero entonces mañana nos podemos reunir para ver cuales fotos son las indicadas, asegurando que sean sutiles y lleven la firma de Red...-dijo el castaño.

Si me parece perfecto, además podremos ir checando cuales serán los modelos que lucirá para los espectaculares y obviamente checar también la promoción en la tv.-contestaba Pauna.

El catalogo que haremos en página de internet, ¿ Cuándo se realizara ?.-preguntaba Candice...-porque también tengo algunos compromisos personales que debo hacer.

Aun estamos por terminar con las prendas que utilizaras y de las cuales elegiremos las destacables...-comentaba Pauna...-pero igual tú nos dices los días que tienes ocupados y también podemos adecuarnos...

Archie sabia que la presión de Candice era su hermano Terrence, pues deseaba que se fueran de viaje...pero este era un excelente contrato y la imagen de ella se plantaría de mejor forma podría incluso recibir más contratos...

Pero eso es algo de lo que debemos nosotros checar Candice.-Archie le tomo la mano presionándola, algo que regularmente hacia cuando había una excelente oportunidad.

Pues creo que mejor nos ponemos a trabajar, particularmente tu colección me ha parecido buena y creo que debemos de sacar el mejor provecho de ella...así que por mí no hay inconveniente en que pongamos manos a la obra...-contestaba la rubia sonriente.

Bien, pues no se diga mas firmemos los contratos previos para poder consolidar cada uno de ellos...-contesto con entusiasmo William, pues si bien era un negocio excelente para ambos y así podría estar cerca de Candy Red.

La tarde fue agradable, convivieron tranquilamente, mientras tomaban un poco de café y eran firmados aquellos acuerdos que necesitaban...

* * *

Mientras que Terrence estaba que explotaba, miles de imágenes llegaban a su mente, pues era un poco paranoico.

Le dejo más de 30 mensajes de voz a la rubia, también a Archie pues ninguno tenía el celular prendido...rara vez pasaba eso, ahora hasta de su hermano desconfiaba y no era raro pues en ocasiones se sentía excluido de esa relación.

Terminaron cerca de las 7 de la tarde con los arreglos y la agenda de trabajo que se desarrollaría a cabo, mientras que las cosas no podrían estar peores para un Terrence muy irritable.

* * *

Bueno pues en todo caso mañana nos vemos en las oficinas y escogemos las fotografías de lencería para el catalogo...-indico William.

Ok, entonces a las 9 nos vemos ahí...-Archie se despidió de William con un fuerte apretón de mano, Pauna de Candice con un beso en la mejilla...

Mañana estaré ansioso de verte...-William le susurro al oído mientras Candy solo sintió que la sangre le hervía y se preocupó un tanto por eso.

* * *

Archie se encargo de llevar a la rubia a su departamento como solia ser siempre.- ¿Cómo crees que se den las cosas?.- dijo la rubia.

Pues me parece que hemos cerrado un trato buenísimo, así que ahora solo debes de cuidarte, descansar y alimentarte bien.- el castaño paro en un alto y la miro a los ojos.- Si te incomoda algo que diga William me dices.

Para nada William me cayó muy bien y Pauna ni se diga, la verdad es que me siento cómoda con ellos…como una familia...-contesto la rubia y saco un sonrisa a Archivald.

Bien hemos llegado paso por ti mañana a las 8, solo escogeremos las fotos para el álbum.- se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y Candice subió muy tranquila a descansar ajena a la revolución que se avecinaba.

Entro a su departamento y por harte de magia, ahí estaba Terry tomando una copa.

¿Como entraste ?...-pregunto un poco sorprendida, pues a pesar de que tenían una relación estable y se casarían pronto no le había dado llave de su departamento.

Más bien me puedes explicar porque apagaste el celular, tengo toda la tarde tratando de comunicarme contigo.- dijo Terrence mirándola inquisitivamente.

Tú sabes que tengo que trabajar, además estaba cerrando un trato que es magnífico para nosotros.-contesto tranquila mientras dejaba su bolso y llaves en la mesa de la entrada.

¿Para quién ?...-Candice le miro con enfado…-porque a mí no me parece magnífico, espero que les hubieres dicho que estarás ocupada la próxima semana porque tenemos un viaje que hacer... ¿ Lo recuerdas verdad ?.-dijo Terry.

La verdad es que tengo saturada la agenda y no pude hacer un espacio para este viaje, pero en cuanto se termino prometo que estaremos un mes entero si así quieres de viaje.-dijo Candy mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Pero qué demonios !...sabes que tengo planeando este viaje desde antes de irme, porque ahora me sales con esto.-Terry se levanto del sillón.-será por que deseas revolcarte con el estúpido William Andrew.

Candice lo miro a los ojos no tenia porque soportar es.-que se supone que haces gritando en mi casa Terrence, nunca te he faltado el respeto y te he dado tu lugar como mi novio ahora prometido.

Terrence apretó los dientes y se acercó a ella tomándola fuertemente del brazo sin medir su fuerza, estaba encabronadísimo los celos le consumían por dentro.

Escúchame bien Candice entiende una cosita…eres mía y en cuanto este maldito acuerdo termine, dejaras de modelar...mientras te quiero lejitos de ese bastardo.-le decía al oído mientras la rubia de pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba bien.

Suéltame que me lastimas.-dijo en voz alta mientras el castaño lo hizo caminando hacia la puerta con sentimientos encontrados pues jamás había perdido los estribos de esa forma.

Vete por favor.-dijo Candice sobándose su brazo.

Perdóname mi amor…es que los celos me consumen…yo conozco a William y sé que tu le gustaras y…-

Lo mejor será que te vayas, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano...-

Terrence salió triste sabía que había actuado impulsivamente, conocía a Candice y cuando ella decía no era un no rotundo, no era esa clase de mujer que se dejara de nadie…ese carácter le había fascinado.

La rubia sintió una opresión en su pecho, esta reacción tan violenta no le había gustado en lo absoluto

Una idea de pronto cruzo su mente…camino hacia el pequeño estudio, encendió la laptop y tecleo el nombre de Karen Marlow la que fuera esposa de Terrence.

Leyó algunos de sus logros personales, la señalaban como una promesa en el cine y después nada más.

Tecleo el nombre de Terrence Grandchester y Karen...apareciendo imágenes de ellos juntos, parecían muy enamorados nunca buscaba cosas en internet por salud mental y más cuando ahora estaban próximos a casarse.

Encontró varios encabezados donde citaban que tenían un amor perfecto, el anuncio de su matrimonio incluso fotos de una exclusiva.

Él se miraba muy bien a su lado, después ella anuncio su retiro de las pantallas por enfocarse a su matrimonio.

Y varios anuncios de un divorcio inminente lleno de un caos mediático, fotografías de Terrence con mujeres hermosas en su mayoría modelos, sin embargo Karen simplemente había desaparecido del mapa.

Candy sabia muy poco de esa separación, lo cierto es que su relación estaba basada en el amor que se tenían y hasta ahora el no había presentando nunca antes un enojo como ese, decidió no llenarse la cabeza de ideas y mejor ir a dormir pues tendría mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

Candice bajo puntual, por lo que junto con Archie llegaron temprano a todo el mar de trabajo que tenia ella y más en la sesión.

La rubia se había comportado de manera muy profesional sin que sus sentimientos encontrados por la reacción abrumadora de Terrence le desmotivaran.

* * *

Bueno creo que las fotos son lindas, no ocupan muchos arreglos...-comentaba William fascinado ante la belleza grácil y natural de la rubia quien se sonrojo por el comentario.

Así es, el lente ama a Candice y pues la verdad es que ella es hermosa...-comentaba Gilbert...-

Tu siempre tan dadivoso conmigo Gil, no sé qué sería de este mundo sin un fotógrafo tan adulador como tu...-ambos sonreían pues ya tenían toda una vida de conocerse, incluso él tuvo una relación con su madre.

Es por que te quiero mucho muñeca...tu sabias William que la madre de Serena era Madeleine la supermodelo de los 90's...-el pelinegro negó con la cabeza...

Esa mujer era una hermosura... si conozco un poco de su trabajo porque Pauna la tomaba como referencia para muchos de sus diseños.- Candy solo se limitó a sonreír pues se sentía orgullosa de su madre.- Ahora entiendo su insistencia para que tu llevaras su campaña.

Esa mujer era la mejor, han venido a mi mente muchos recuerdos gratos.- Gilbert suspiro hondamente.-Pero ahora estamos aquí con su bebe, así que trate de enfocar lo mejor de ti muñeca y así lo trabajaremos con las demás fotografías.-

Perfecto.-contesto Candice con buen ánimo mientras se unían en un abrazo paternal.

Un placer William.-se dieron un apretón de manos, mientras salía de la oficina.

Bueno pues, creo que Archivald y mi hermana estarán ocupados con la próxima línea que lucirás.-La rubia asintió.-Pero que te parece si vamos a comer muero de hambre.

La verdad es que pienso que no estarán ahora mismo aquí y también me muero de hambre así que aceptare la invitación con gusto.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida del lugar y el Rubio la tomo por el brazo mientras notaba como ella se tensaba de dolor.

Perdón te apreté fuerte cierto...-William se asustó un poco pero ella negó cualquier cosa y subieron al deportivo sin más para ir al restaurant.

Lo cierto es que platicar era como natural entre ambos y estaban pasando un rato ameno por lo que no se percataron de los paparazis quienes harían su agosto con las fotografías que sacarían de ellos...

Llegaron al lugar donde el caballerosamente le abrió la puerta, cada uno de los movimientos fueron captados, incluso cuando le tomo de la mano para bajar del coche; ambos sonreían ajenos al pleitazo que surgiría de ello.

Entraron y comieron tranquilamente.- Mi duda es como si tu haces barcos ahora estas invirtiendo dinero en la moda.

La verdad es que es culpa de mi madre, la señora Louise Andrew es fanática de todo esto y siempre nos inculco el estilo, mi hermana se convirtió en diseñadora con su propia marca y yo vi como empresario que mi inversión será recompensada al doble.

Negocios al fin de todo.-el rubio asintió mientras tomaba de su copa de agua.

Así es, lo cierto es que me es complicado está aquí mismo pues tengo negocios por atender en Italia.-

Mis padres viven allá, espero pronto darme un espacio para visitarles.- comento Candy.

Disculpa mi osadía, pero el apellido Red no me suena en Italia.- contesto Will.

La verdad es que no suena en ningún lado mi apellido es White Red.-El rubio pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa como no conocer a buen Carl White.

Viñedos White, conozco a tu padre y es un hombre magnifico…-ella sonrió complacida.- he de confesar que su marca de vino es de mis preferidas.

Lo se mi padre es un hombre encantador y pues él desea siempre que su vino sea conocido por su calidad al paladar.-recordó esas palabras la rubia de su padre.-

Conozco también a tu hermano Anthony White, es un tipo magnifico.-

Si lo es, la verdad es que les echo de menos.-

Pues considero que deberías de darte una escapada a Italia, es un país esplendoroso y la gente es encantadora.-dijo con pleitesía el rubio.

Amas ese país como propio.- el asintió mientras se llevaba un bocado a su boca.

Así es, vivo ahí y mis negocios están establecidos en el…-contesto sonriente el rubio, lo cierto es que ese sentimiento cálido que nacía con la presencia de esa mujer era difícil de asimilar.

Uno de los paparatzi se las ingenió para encontrar un lugar perfecto para obtener imágenes más nítidas de la pareja ajena a todo esto.

En todas las fotos sonreían, pero no hubo nunca un acercamiento, era una charla agradable como de amigos íntimos.

Después de una hora partieron nuevamente a sus deberes, William se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo que la hizo reír mucho a la rubia, esas eran imágenes que saldrían publicadas al siguiente día.

* * *

Me lo he pasado bien William...-dijo ella con una sonrisa agradable, lo cierto es que esa pequeña mujer despertaba algo raro en el rubio y no eran aquellas ganas de solo llevarsela a la cama.

He de confesarte que me abrumas.-afirmo el rubio para sorpresa de Candy quien de pronto se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que le resultaba ese hombre de preciosos ojos azules como el mismo cielo en verano.

No lo comprendo.- dijo ella con verdad, pues hasta en cierta forma ella estaba pasando por lo mismo en cuanto supo que conocía a su padre.

Resulta que de pronto eres como una vieja conocida para mi, tal vez por el echo de que tengo estima por tu padre y suena irónico que apenas descubrí que tenia una esposa y una hija encantadoras.-contesto William sonriente.

No se que decirte.-contesto la rubia contrariada por la atracción que ahora mismo descubrio sentia por ese hombre al que Terrence aborrecia tanto.

Nada Candice White, entremos que si no mi hermana me ahorca por tu retraso.-Ella sonrió y caminaron para seguir trabajando.

* * *

Archie dejo a la rubia en casa agotada, la verdad es que a pesar de solo posar en ropa era cansado…los tacones tan altos agotaban a cualquiera aun así supiera usarlos.

Te pasa algo Candice…-ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Solo deseo tomar un baño de burbujas y dormir hasta mañana.-confeso la rubia mirándole con atención.

Sucedió algo con Terrence…-la rubia solo sonrio, la verdad es que toda la tarde estuvo como perdida en sus pensamientos cosa que noto el castaño.

Él se puso celoso de William... reacciono de una manera que me confundio un tanto Arche.-

¿ A qué te refieres con eso ?.- pregunto el castaño con un tanto de preocupación, pues desde que regresaron la rubia parecía como melancólica.

Sabes siento que tal vez me precipite en comprometerme con Terrence.- afirmo la rubia pues recién habían cumplido un año y como obsequio ella recibió una propuesta matrimonial.

No me extraña escuchar lo que dices Candice y siento que esto es por alguien mas.-dijo el castaño con dejo de tristeza, pues el sabia quien era.

No es eso, solo que tal vez lo que paso ayer con tu hermano me desilusiono algo.-contesto la rubia, pero la verdad es que ademas de perder la ilusión le dio miedo la reacción de Terrence.

Sabes que te quiero mucho y la decisión que tomes sea cual fuere contaras con todo mi apoyo Candice.-ella asintió mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.

* * *

El rubio miraba la gran manzana en esa noche llena de luces y gente caminando por las calles, a su pensamiento otra vez mas acudieron esos ojos verdes con breves destellos dorados.

Como podría manejar esa clase de inquietud que esa mujer le hacia vivir en carne propia, eso que alguna vez George le explico sentía por Pauna y le hacia mantenerse atado a su sombra.

Anteriormente pensaría que era como algo imposible y podría llamarlo ridículo, pero ahora no sabia ni siquiera que pensar.-¿Qué me has echo Candice White?.- se dijo así mismo sonriente.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, me siento contenta de ver que están al pendiente de Red Girl y bueno al parecer nunca terminamos de conocer a la gente pero aun así la vida es tan corta como para perder el tiempo...

Tiempo en el que William Andrew parece estar reflexionar sobre algunas cosas en especial cuestión de amores, sera que esos preciosos ojos verdes le hacen sentirse tan confuso como para pensar como un hombre maduro o sera que solo esta confundido...?.

Dios que cosas entre mas ropa mas calor verdad, bueno pues se pondrá mejor la historia y espero leerlas nuevamente les envió un cálido abrazo y aquí abajo le contesto sus rewievs:

Glenda.- Me hiciste reír algo a las 9 am mis compañeros del trabajo me miraban como si estuviera loca, pero loquillos todos en esta historia que pronto se convertirá en algo mas seria...no todo en la vida es co...er...así que cada uno se pondrá las pilas, mientras que Albert parece ser que esta al fin comprendiendo un tanto de la vida...saludos linda.

Tania Lizbeth.- Ya se, me imaginaba ahí en primera fila con trapitos para la baba porque nuestro guapo Will como que se perdio en toda esa algarabia de chicas pero en especial una de ojos verdes...te sigo leyendo linda...saludos.

Nina.- Saludos para ti cambien linda, pues parece que todo mundo anda con la adolescencia tardía porque hormonas por todos lados y bueno con el paso de la historia tal vez nuestro rubio se acomode un tanto y mientras no se la pasa del todo mal...cuídate linda.

PaulayJoaqui.- Ahora si que paso a pasito iremos deshilando esta madeja, pero bueno el rebelde Terrence no podrá ocultar otras cosas que tarde o temprano saldrán...como dices todos se la pasaran bombi, pero el tiempo nos alcanza y algo de razón nos hace como que madurar...creo que es ahí donde Albert tiene que entender los consejos de su hermana y tal vez suceda un cambio en su vida...un abrazo linda.

Carito Andrew.- lo mejor para ti también linda y pues al parecer esta chica de ojos verdes ha encandilado a uno que otro de nuevo, pero uno en especial se encuentra como pensándole mucho y eso creo que nos gustara a muchas...espero leerte linda...saludos.

HaniR.- tambien me siento un tanto revuelta con todo, pero en estos dos capítulos que siguen espero que tus dudas queden un tanto mas resueltas...digamos que el desorden que ahora se ve tal vez cambie un poco para cada personaje aunque claro que coincido en que aun ninguno tiene en mente nada en concreto y no tampoco se compromete en matrimonio cuando aun piensas de manera tan egoísta como Terrence y un tanto Candice...bueno haber que sucede cariños linda.

Alesita77.-Pues creo que en esta historia cambiaran un tanto las cosas, me gusta siempre que mis personajes mujeres no sean alfombras así que habrá carácter y amor...la pasión es secundaria pero eso si cuando en verdad exista el amor esto sera mas maravilloso alcanzaran la luna...saludos linda.

Anmoncer 1708.-Jajaja! no inventes morí de risa con esa frase que hacia mucho no escuchaba, pero ahora si que las circunstancias les haran ver la vida de otra forma mientras que un rubio se perderá en una verde mirada y tal vez el tiempo haga que maduren un poco...Candice creo que esta un tanto confundida pero como dicen las mamas, le llegara el hombre que en verdad le robe la atención y despierte sus celos...veremos mi estimada que sucede...espero leerte en el próximo y cuídate linda...saluditos.

Stormaw.- Así es, tal vez un poco de enamoramiento y el que ellos sientan esa atracción viene de atrás, pero el que se adelanto a Todo pues fue Terrence...aunque veremos que es lo que sucede y pues esto se pondrá interesante...saludos linda.

Amy C.L.-Que padre que te gusto, gracias por comentar en esto dos que van...saludos.

Sol.- que gusto leerte, ya estaba por subirlo cuando te lei y mira que la pecosa anda con todo levantando otros amiguitos ademas de suspiros...prontito veremos si en verdad lo que siente por Terry es sincero o solo pasajero...el amor...el amor...un abrazo linda.


	4. El villano

**CAPITULO 4**

 **EL VILLANO**

Candice se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cierto es que deseaba encontrarse una vez mas con William...

Eres una tonta.- se dijo así misma mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba al baño, se miró al espejo y recordó a William una vez mas, ese hombre también le hacía sentirse extraña negó con la cabeza y se lavó la cara.

Camino a su gimnasio personal donde hizo una hora completa de pilates...se dio un baño vigorizante, desayuno plácidamente...sentía ganas de arreglarse pues cierto rubio pasaria por ella para poder llegar al trabajo ante un compromiso previo de Archie.

* * *

Sr. Terrence creo que debe de ver esto.- dijo su secretaria mientras le entregaba una revista de espectáculos, el castaño quien bebía café la tomo y sintió como el estómago se le contraía por esa noticia.

"Red Girl, lazos comerciales o lazos amorosos…-Pero qué demonios es esto.- dijo Terry molesto mientras su secretaria literalmente se escabullía de la ira del jefe.

Abrió la revista las imágenes de ambos, cuando le tomaba la mano, entrando al restaurant…de pronto todo aquello supero lo que podría tolerar el castaño.-Esto no se quedara así.- se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba algo que no tolero más a él hablándole al oído.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió hecho una furia de su oficina para exigir una explicación a todo esto.

* * *

William estaba por llegar al departamento de Candice se estaciono con calma ajeno a todo aquello que estuviera sucediendo.

Lo cierto es que esa chica le gustaba mucho y deseaba tener un pequeño espacio para su atención donde sin duda entraría para no marcharse más.

No era como si de pronto solo deseara acostarse con Candy Red y agregar un trofeo más a su larga lista, por supuesto que no…tenía en alta estima a Carl White y lo que en verdad el rubio deseaba era poseer a Candice White la mujer, la hija y la hermosa persona que era.

Suspiro con resignación, no entendía como una mujer de tan buena familia estaba liado con ese hombre al que alguna vez considero como su propio hermano.

* * *

Terrence bajo del deportivo azul eléctrico dando grandes zancadas, lo cierto es que él era un tipo bastante apasionado en todo aquello que respecta relación a su vida.

Apasionado en los negocios feroz como ningún oponente, apasionado en la cama con aquellas mujeres que estaban dispuestas a dejarse hacer y aun mas apasionado con aquella mujer a quien le entregara el corazón.

Pero esa misma emoción generaba en el emociones incontrolables…subió el ascensor entre llamadas de atención de parte del pobre conserje quien solo se limitó a quitarse de su camino e informar a Candice de la situación.

La rubia se preguntó qué diantres pasaba para que Terrence estuviera ahí tan temprano a los minutos escucho la puerta sonar y abrió sin comprender nada.

Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, eres tan estúpida que no te darías cuenta en que la prensa te encontraría en esto.-decía Terry fuera de sus cabales, mientras le arrojaba la revista la rubia la miro y se molestó primero por la poca confianza que su prometido le tenía, segundo ningún estúpido la diría groserías.

Esto que esta publica no es más que un chisme ridículo de farándula barata, ayer estaba muriendo de hambre y William me invito a comer…-el castaño sentía que su sangre hervía de coraje, las explicaciones ni siquiera las razonaba.- Y algo que no puedo permitirte Terrence Grandchester es que vengas a armarme tremendo escándalo a mi casa.

Terry la miro con un dejo de rencor, amaba a esa mujer y era suya.- No tendrías por qué salir a comer aunque te murieras de hambre con ningún pendejo, mucho menos con William Andrew.

Candice sintió que eso era suficiente para ella.- Esta del otro lado Terrence, yo no soy la clase de mujer que puedas amedrentar con palabras baratas y no me siento con la necesidad de soportar tus insultos cuando yo simplemente hago lo que puedo para estar bien contigo.

Terrence sintió que se cegaba ante los reclamos de la rubia.-Este anillo es tuyo y yo no lo portare más…hemos terminado nuestro compromiso y lárgate de mi casa.

La rubia arrojo el fino anillo a los pies de Terrence quien sin más se acercó a ella de manera amenazante.- a mi ninguna mujer barata me abandona…-sin poder siquiera pensar en lo que sucedería el castaño la abofeteo haciendo que Candice cayera sobre el suelo.

Gritare a los cuatro vientos que eres una perra en celo, pensabas revolcarte con él y al mismo tiempo conmigo...estas tan deseosa de hombre...-Lo decía mientras la levantaba del cabello.

Candice se sentía aterrada, gimió de dolor ante la fuerza que aplico para jalarla y sacudirla como una muñeca de trapo.-Dime que no estas con él y te perdono por esta vez, cancelaras ese contrato y ya no modelaras nunca más.

La rubia sin más le escupió a la cara logrando que Terrence se enfureciera más y en un descuido como pudo tomo el fino florero de su mesa y lo estrello contra la pierna del castaño logrando que este la azotara con fuerza al piso y de pronto todo aquello se volvió oscuridad.

William subió a prisa al escuchar las explicaciones del Sr. Alfred quien estaba angustiado por Candy, los gritos se escuchaban por el corredor era como si de pronto correr con todas sus fuerzas fuera imposible para llegar.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y la imagen era perturbadora, Terrence zangoloteaba a Candice quien yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.-Vamos no me hagas esto bebe…yo lo siento…lo siento mi amor, te amo y veras que todo estará mejor…yo…yo.

El rubio se acercó aterrorizado mientras empujaba a Grandchester.-Que has hecho mal nacido ?.- tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos dejando impávido al castaño en el suelo.

Había sangre y no era nada bueno esto…-Candice…Candice por dios reacciona.-trato de revisarle la cabeza pero se dio cuenta que no ella no tenía ninguna herida.

Terrence estaba ahí sentando con la mirada perdida, al parecer el herido había sido el pues la sangre salia de un costado de su muslo.

Pero qué demonios te pasa estúpido, esto no te lo perdonare jamás...-gritaba William cegado por la ira ante una Candice desmayada lo levanto de las solapas del traje y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo inconsciente.

Vamos princesa despierta...-le acariciada el rostro, percatándose de que los hematomas se hacían más visibles después de que ese hombre al que según se prometió en matrimonio le había golpeado.

Candice sintió algo cálido en el pecho y un aroma grato inundarle las fosas nasales, era algo nuevo para ella…trato de enfocar la vista y ese hombre no era más que William…-Will…yo…

Los sentimientos encontrados de Candice le hicieron que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir libremente…-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

El rubio la apretó contra su pecho y escucho como el castaño se ponía de pie, aun amenazante en su loquera absurda de celos incontrolables.- Suéltala si sabes que es lo que te conviene...-grito con fuerzas...-o te juro que te arrepentirás ella es mía...

No lo hare y no me arrepentiré de nada Terrence...aquí estoy yo para defenderla de ti y si quieres ahora mismo te lo demuestro.

Lo dices como si de verdad Candice te fuera a escoger a ti o es que no recuerdas que fue Karen quien termino por llegar a mis brazos porque tu no le llenabas.- dijo de manera fanfarrona mientras la rubia se apresaba de William.

Era como si de pronto aquel atractivo caballero inglés, amable, inteligente y sofisticado no existiera…la rubia se dio cuenta del pésimo lado oscuro de aquel hombre con quien había decidido hacer vida.-Suéltalo Candice y vámonos de este lugar.

La rubia lo desconoció, parecía el villano de una película pero ella no estaba dispuesta a morir por ese hombre.-No...Nunca...no me iré contigo...esto se acabó Terrence, jamás podre seguir contigo...no pienso llevar una vida así...termínanos...vete por favor...-la rubia lloraba porque sabía que a final de cuentas lo que ella creía amor era solo pasión.

Por un demonio Candice...levántate y ven por qué nos vamos...-El castaño se tornaba más agresivo al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a la mujer que en verdad amaba.

Nunca...vete Terry, se terminó esto se terminó.-la rubia hundió su rostro en el pecho cálido de William quien se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente para darle su apoyo.

Esto no se quedara asi Andrew, Candice es mi y tarde que temprano ella vendrá a mi deseosa de mis besos y caricias…-sin mas salio del lugar aventando lo que a su paso estorbara.

Vamos Candice sentémonos.-dijo William mientras le ayudaba para que tratarla de calmarse, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo era mas del alma que cualquier otro golpe o agresion física.

No se que pensar William nunca antes habia pasado por esto es como si ese no fuera Terrence...tu le conoces.-el rubio asintio, camino hacia la cocina para buscar algo para el rostro de la rubia.

Toma, creo que un vaso de agua esta bien por el momento...-le entrego el vaso a Candy, quien se lo tomo y le coloco la compresa con los hielos para bajar la inflamacion del rostro, la sesión de fotografías tendría que esperar.

William necesito que me digas...duele...-gimió ante el contacto helado de la compresa con hielos.-que paso con Karen.

Es una historia complicada.-contesto el mientras le acomodaba un par de mechones que le cubrían la cara.-yo no se como decirlo sin que suene Terry como el malo del cuento.

Ahora no puedo dejar de ser prejuiciosa con lo que paso.-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada mientras el rubio le enviaba un mensaje a Archivald con lo acontecido y avisar la suspensión de la sesión.

La pasábamos bien cuando eramos universitarios, nos graduamos y como la vida misma cada uno siguió con los negocios familiares.- el rubio suspiro hondamente.- Coincidíamos en eventos y finalmente nos unimos, eramos hasta cierta manera una dupla inseparable.

Candice miro un dejo de tristeza en la cara del rubio quien le miraba con ternura y esa calidez que le hacia sentirse protegida.

Pero un día apareció Karen Marlow en el panorama, nosotros en la universidad tuvimos una breve relacion que en verdad no funciono porque yo no quería sentirme atado y en cierta forma no teniamos lo que se necesita.-

Química.-dijo Candice mientras el asentia.

Era mas como salir con una amiga que con una novia...le presente a Terrence y el quedo asombrado por su belleza, plus a ello el echo de que era un reto conquistar a la ex novia de un amigo.-la rubia se preguntaba si eso le dolía a William.

Total que iniciaron una relación y todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, nunca antes había visto en Karen tanto amor por alguien y si me preguntas si me hace sentir incomodo, lo cierto es que no.-el rubio acaricio la mejilla de Candy.-parecía un cuento de hadas tanto amor entre ambos, se casaron y yo me sentía contento.

Pero si todo era perfecto entre ellos y había tanto amor...¿ Por qué se termino ?.- el suspiro hondamente.

Terrence regreso a sus malos hábitos.-la rubia le miro con preocupación.

No son drogas es algo mas caro...mujeres...- Candy sintió que el corazón se le detenía.-Yo no se si deba de seguir con esta conversación, lo que menos deseo es lastimarte pequeña.

Necesito saber la verdad William.-contesto ella segura.-por favor.

El es un tanto aficionado a largas jornadas de Sexo, siempre ha sido atlético y posee una condición envidiable...su separación se debió a las múltiples infidelidades y al parecer su relación termino por fastidiarle, la verdad es que me apena lo que estoy por contarte Candice.-

Siento que no terminas nunca de conocer a nadie, pero al menos ahora que estoy resuelta a seguir con vida.- Era extraño pero tal vez lo que mas le dolía era ver perdidas sus ilusiones, era como si de pronto la nostalgia se hiciera parte de su propia existencia.

Nosotros nos reuníamos los fines de semana y se que sonara grotesco lo que te voy a decir, pero lo cierto es que nos entreteníamos con cosas burdas...-la rubia le miro con atención.- apostábamos quien se llevaría a la cama a la mujer mas guapa del lugar.

Siento que esta es una conversación que me arrebasa.- afirmo Candice con tristeza.

Lo mejor sera que termine con esta absurda conversación.-dijo William y es que lo ultimo que deseaba era hacerle daño especialmente a ella.

Me he de imaginar que Terrence, el siempre...siempre ganaba.-contesto la rubia sin mas mientras cerraba los ojos.

El asintió.-No hablemos mas de ello, no quiero ponerte de nervios.

Es por eso que se divorcio Karen de Terrence.-el rubio solo la miro.

Terrence ejercía una relación de agresión con ella, creo que mi amiga se canso de la situación y le pidió el divorcio...pero...

¿ Pero ?.-

Un día me llamo la mujer del servicio de la casa de Karen y me dijo que fuera urgente porque el señor se había puesto agresivo.

 _ **Inicio flash back...**_

El rubio acelero a fondo su auto y entro a prisa a la mansión donde vivían sus amigos, cuando el entraba el deportivo rojo de Terrence salia a prisa.

Sintió sus pies pesados antes de poder siquiera abrir la puerta y se percato de los trozos de fina porcelana china esparcidos por los fríos pisos de mármol, escucho lamentos venir de lo que era la sala...camino con lentitud dándose cuenta de la furia de Grandchester.

Era como si un tornado hubiese entrado en la mansión y destrozado todo a su paso, se inclino para recoger un fino adorno de Don Juan...camino hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Karen sollozando mientras una de las chicas del servicio le entregaba un par de pastillas y ella como podía las tomaba.

William...-gimió mientras la visión de una hermosa dama con un ojo cerrado por un golpe le aturdió demasiado, suspiro hondamente para recibirla en sus cálidos brazos y tratar de calmarla.

¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?.-

Le pedí el divorcio porque, el descarado se metió con mi prima y yo...no lo soporte mas William, le amo pero no es justo que me casara para llevar una ornamenta en la cabeza.

Fue inevitable que ambos se miraran y rieran por la comparación.-Mereces mucho mas que esto Karen, me duele verte en estas circunstancias y a pesar de lo que sucedió, te admiro.-afirmo el rubio.

Solo hice lo que debía, yo quiero y merezco ser feliz...-contesto Karen.

Vamos al medico para que te cheque este golpe.-

No creas que me quede sin hacer nada.-una mirada de complaciente apareció en los ojos de Karen.-

La señora le estrello el jarrón de porcelana al señor.-dijo Cleo la chica del servicio algo metiche.

Yo temía la peor.- Karen negó.

Suficiente tengo con ser esposa de un mujeriego como para todavía soportar golpes y a mi ningún hombre me pondrá una mano encima, menos mi marido.

Vayamos al medico.-

He llamado a mi medico de confianza, creo que estará por llegar la verdad es que no deseo hacer de esto un circo.-

Cuentas con mi apoyo Karen.-

Lo se Will.-Contesto la rubia sonriente a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

 _ **Fin flash back...**_

No puedo creer lo que me dices.- comento Candice sorprendida, ese no era el hombre con el que estaba por casarse.

Solo me da gusto saber que no paso nada mas, yo tal vez no me hubiese contenido como lo hice.-la mirada azul se intensifico y el rubio se supo perdido.

Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.-contesto ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir libremente.

Vamos no quiero que te agobies mas, que te parece si vamos al medico o...-

Dios santo, corrí como loco por la ciudad y dios...-dijo Archie con dolor en el pecho y pronto se quedo sin palabras ante un rostro atormentado y agredido.

William, dime que tu llegaste a tiempo...-

No tan a tiempo, pero logre que se fuera antes de que hiciera algo de lo que todos nos arrepentiríamos después...-lo decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Candice.

Candice yo lamento esto, debí de haber prohibido que mi hermano se acercara a ti y dios...¿Que puedo hacer para que estés mejor?.-Archie sentía un dolor en el alma...

Lo único que puedes hacer es que se mantenga lejos de mi Arhivald.-contesto segura la rubia con pesar.

Solo habla con el y mantenlo lejos de ella, por que no creo detenerme...ahora si estoy metido en esto hasta el fondo...-contesto William ante la sorpresa de los dos.

Me voy tengo que encontrarlo, hablare con el y tu por favor William, ayúdame a cuidarla no se que pueda hacer mi hermano.-Archie salio del departamento con miles de pensamientos en la mente y con un dolor en el pecho, por un lado era su hermano con el que creció y por otro Candice la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado.

Creo que lo mas correcto seria irnos del departamento, por si el decidiera regresar.-la rubia le miro con tristeza.

Tu sabes que estoy sola en la ciudad y no tengo cabeza para irme a un Hotel.-contesto ella, ademas de eso estaría expuesta a los paparatzis.

Te llevare a mi departamento, ahí estarás mejor y yo mas tranquilo.-dijo el rubio mientras ella asentía, hizo una maleta con la mayoría de su pertenecías valiosas y después enviaría por el resto.

* * *

30 minutos llegaron a exclusivo condominio de departamentos, el rubio manejo en silencio sin soltar la mano de Candice quien se aferraba a el como su protección y hasta en cierto modo era como reconfortante para ambos.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y frente a ellos una puerta de caoba, a su lado un detector de huellas...entraron después de que se activara con el dedo del rubio y bien todo parecía en calma.- Creo que si estarás segura, en lo que se calman las cosas.

Candy se percato del excelente gusto del rubio todo lo contrario a Terrence quien adoraba los estampados coloridos y entrar de pronto en un lugar tan sobrio le hacia sentirse al lado de un hombre culto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones.-Bueno, mira esta es la recamara que tengo para emergencia pues huéspedes nunca hay en casa eres la primera.

Abrió la puerta y entraron, había una cama grande con una colcha en tono beige.- Creo que puedo preparar algo para cenar.

No es necesario yo solo quiero darme un baño y dormir.-contesto la rubia un poco desmotivada.

bueno, te dejo descansar cualquier cosa que necesites me lo haces saber Candy.-

Gracias William.-contesto ella mientras el rubio salia de la habitación, pronto todos los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente.

Camino hacia el sillón y tomo asiento...suspiro hondo y pronto los recuerdos al lado de Terrence hicieron su aparicion, se preguntaba en que momento se habia perdido todo aquello...en que momento.

 _ **Inicio flash back...**_

Felicidades Candice, me siento orgulloso de decirte que te haz convertido en la Top Model del momento.-le decia Michiru la mujer que le contrato para el evento.-Pero hay algo mas.

¿Que?.-lo cierto es que Candy ahora mismo estaba tratando de asimilar las palabras que le decía ella y asumir lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

Terrence Grandchester no te perdio de vista en todo el desfile es como si estuviera embrujado por ti.-La rubia sonrió bobamente pues era un tipo muy guapo y en cierta manera a ella le había gustado mucho y mas cuando supo que era hermano de su representante.

Terry estaba ahí parado con un implecable traje negro, su cabello estaba recortado estilo moicana, un pendiente de diamante en su oreja izquierda y rodeado por varias modelos.

Hola chicas, es hora de llegar a la pista y bueno hay alguien quien desea conocerte.-La rubia sentía que el corazón le corría aceleradamente en su pecho mientras deseaba que fuera ese hombre de ojos color zafiro.

Archie tomo de la mano a Candice, mientras se despedían de Michiru y un par de pasos mas la pusieron frente a ese hombre de cabellos castaños y sonrisa impactante.-Hermano aqui tienes a Red Girl, Candy Red.-

Es un honor para mi conocer a tan hermosa dama.-el castaño beso su mano y le sonrió galantemente, mientras el corazón de Candice latía desbocado.-Estoy a sus pies.

Y fue como si de pronto ella cayera rendida en sus ojos como poseída por su encanto, su pleitesia y caballerosidad que le ganaron.-Hermano déjame decirte que te robare a Candice, porque deseo bailar un poco.- para sorpresa de ambos la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista que estaba completamente sola, el Dj, tenia unos covers de los 70's, segundos después la fiesta era un éxito...así era el siempre...el centro de atención...con su carisma la gente lo seguía...

Después de un rato en la pista ambos salieron a la terraza a refrescarse un tiempo, mientras la cancion I was made for lovin'you era coreada en la pista...

Esa canción me enciende como no tienes idea.- Candy lo veía cantar y sin mucho esfuerzo la hizo reír, mientras la jalaba a bailar.

Después de unos instantes, sin mucho esfuerzo se unieron en un beso...la rubia sentía que flotaba pues literalmente la levanto del suelo, sin mucho esfuerzo y es que al parecer la química que tenían ellos insuperable.

Candice le envió un mensaje a Archie de que no se preocupara de ella, pues Terrence le llevaria a casa y esto pues no lo tomo del todo bien el castaño quien solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y suspirar hondamente...había perdido.

Llegaron al departamento del pelinegro, encendidos como una llama...Candice sentía que el simple roce de su piel la quemaba por completo...

sus labios no se separaron ni un solo instante, poco a poco la situación se fue haciendo mas ardiente...pronto la ropa estorbo...

Terry miraba a la mujer que estaba debajo de el completamente desnuda y dispuesta...pero sintió como su corazón se alocaba de solo probar sus labios, sin duda ella seria la madre de sus hijos esa misma noche lo supo.

Lo cierto es que Candice se había deslumbrado por Terrence pues jamas había conocido a un hombre con tanta energía a su alrededor, era carismático, alegre y caballeroso.

Esa noche sin inhibiciones fue la noche de sexo mas larga de toda su vida, pues si bien no era virgen y había estado a punto de casarse con un hombre 15 años mayor que ella, jamas se haba sentido tan viva...su vida sentimental era un tanto extremosa.

Al siguiente día se despertó en una habitación completamente desconocida para ella...derrepente todas las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente...

Terrence entro a la habitación de manera tranquila, sorprendiéndola un tanto por todo lo que una noche antes habían echo...vestido con un impecable traje azul con rayas color plata, camisa color azul cielo y corbata color plata, un traje muy singular que le quedaba bien.

Buenos día, preciosa te traigo el desayuno me adelante por que tengo que irme a Paris por unos días.-Ella se sentía en verdad intimidada porque recién entendía todo lo que implicaba esto.

Espero no te moleste que hubiese consultado con Archie y me dijera que no tienes ningún pendiente estos días por lo que.-Candice se sorprendió un poco.-Te invito a que me acompañes, solo es por este fin de semana el lunes sin falta estas de regreso...

Pero no tengo ropa.-contesto sonrojada completamente, claro que también se avergonzaba por su respuesta tan simple.

Ese no es el problema Candy, vamos a la capital de la moda y me sentiría honrado si haces un desfile privado para mi.-sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo mientras la rubia solo le sonreia.

Candice se puso la misma ropa de la noche anterior, pero no la utilizo mucho pues en el jet privado hicieron el amor durante todo el viaje; esas eran experiencias que el daba y ella estaba aprendiendo.

Era por mas decir que a su llegada a la capital de la moda, se hospedaron en el hotel mas exclusivo de la ciudad y claro que ella tuvo como regalo un desfile privado de ropa de un exclusivo diseñador, donde escogió lo que a ella le gusto y le quedo.

Candice miraba impresionada, pues siempre modelaba y nunca había ella sido una cliente exclusiva...El solo se limito a sonreír lo que deseaba era verla contenta y reflejarse en esos bellos ojos verdes.

Se sentía completamente enamorado y decidió ahí con solo verla que ella era su nueva novia y su futura esposa...Candice era ajena a ello...tenia mas de 4 años sin pareja, por lo que ahora estar con Terrence Grandeschester le hacia pensar que era mas de lo que pudiera merecer.

Bellos recuerdos quedaron en la memoria de ambos, noches enteras descubriendo cuan apasionada era y cuanto podrían divertirse juntos...es por ello que Candice sintió que era amor, pero después se percato que cuanto terminaba de una sesión ardua de sexo, se sentía sola...antes no lo había comprendido ahora lo sabia...solo era pasión.

 _ **Fin flash back..**_

Candice no se percato cuanto tiempo estuvo viendo al horizonte, pero lagrimas silenciosa bañaban su bello rostro…sabia que las cosas debía cambiar, tendría que esforzarse mas y darle tiempo al tiempo…

Se levanto de su cama y se comunico con Archie quien le dijo que las cosas estaban un tanto revueltas, pues Terrence estaba de verdad arrepentido por lo sucedido y literalmente estaba buscándola hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Ella le dijo que tendría que estar unos días fuera de los medios para evitar que se dieran cuenta de los golpes que había sufrido y así mismo que lo mejor seria que no supieran nada, tal vez haría un viaje.

William miraba el periódico, lo cierto es que al parecer nada se había filtrado a la prensa y eso era bueno escucho los pasos del corredor.

Buenos días William.-saludo Candice y se dio cuenta por el aroma a shampoo que recién se había bañado, estaba hermosa a pesar del hematoma en su mejilla

Acompáñame a desayunar Candice.-la rubia tomo asiento mientras el rubio le servía café y algo tan sencillo como eso le hizo que su corazón corriera frenético, ese hombre era muy guapo y tenía los ojos más azules que nunca antes miro.-¿ Cómo te sientes ?

De mejor ánimo, le marque a Archivald y me comento que Terry está buscándome por todos lados.-el rubio se tensó un poco pues no deseaba saber que ella consideraba perdonarle.

¿Qué piensas hacer?.- Pregunto Will mirándole a los ojos y ella se sonrojo un poco ante la atención que recibía.

Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya unas semanas fuera del país y justo ahora lo que menos deseo es verle, hablare con mis abogados para que se encarguen en elaborar una orden de restricción.-el rubio se sorprendió un tanto, era mujer de palabra.

La rubia bebió de su café sintiéndose un tanto reconfortada.- Sabes, yo tengo que ir a Italia.-Candy de pronto se sintió como avergonzada.

Italia.-contesto ella sabiendo que sus padres vivían ahí, pero no podría presentarse con esa tristeza en casa y mucho menos con la mejilla en tonos verdes y morados.

Si tú me lo permites podrías quedarte en mi casa y tal vez después de que te recuperes visites a tus padres, ahora mismo lo peor que puedes hacer es estar sola.-ella asintió.-tienes una gran familia.

Lo sé y la verdad es que los extraño mucho, pero tú sabes que también con el trabajo que tengo.-

Revisa con Archivald tu agenda, creo que lo que falta para el catalogo lo pueden hacer en localidades del país.-

Esa sería una gran opción.-contesto sonriente la rubia mientras el solo le miraba con dificultad, le acomodo un rizo rebelde que se deslizo por su frente.

Candice deseo de verdad verte feliz.-confeso Albert mirándola con emoción.

Yo también deseo serlo, solo que hay un inconveniente con todo esto.-dijo la rubia mientras él se preguntaba que diantres seria eso.-Yo aceptaría irme contigo.

Ambos se quedaron un tanto callados pues esa frase sonaba como si algo mas estuviera detrás de todo…-Bueno es que…

Te entiendo, continua.-

No deseo arruinar tus relaciones amorosas, todo este problema con Terry se suscitó porque en el periódico nos vinculan sentimentalmente.

Eso te molesta.-Respondió sin pensar el rubio.

No para nada…pero…-era divertido verla sonrojada.

Si los medios dicen que tenemos una relación y ahora está todo de cabeza.-contesto el rubio mirándola.-no desearía decirte esto pero salió en televisión nacional Terrence en el caribe con una modelo, así que podemos disfrazar todo con un adiós amistoso.

Una modelo.- dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz y la verdad es que se sintió traicionada, no como para tirarse al drama pero si como para entender que no era justo lo que sucedía.-Vaya y me dijo que me había extrañado horrores.

Lo lamento si te hice sentir mal.-contesto Will tomándole de la mano.

Sabes que me das una confianza que necesitaba...si por ti no hay problema en que te vinculen conmigo mientras todo esto se calma.

La verdad es que por el momento estoy libre y no tengo planes de iniciar una relación con alguien más…-ella comprendió entre líneas lo que el rubio deseaba decirle, lo cierto es que se sintió contenta por ello.-Además es un honor se el no novio de Candy Red.

Que cosas dices William.-ambos rieron de buena gana.-Gracias por tu ayuda.

Estoy a tus pies Candice, pero será mejor que desayunemos te parece.-ella asintió.

* * *

Hola hermosas pues ando a la carrera, rei mucho con sus comentarios de verdad y no alcanzo a contestar en este capitulo porque estoy aquí en calidad de flash con mis 5 minutos libres antes de irme a la calle...Veamos como se ponen las cosas en Italia con este par de rubios y también si de buenas a primeras Terry se rinde tan facilmente con nuestra rubia que resulto con pantalones y le boto como balón de fut.

Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y espero estar en la siguiente subiendo el capitulo que sigue un abrazo y les quiero mil.


	5. Despertar

**CAPITULO 5**

 **DESPERTAR**

Creo que me aborrecerás después de tantos favores.- comento la rubia mientras el solo sonreía.

Dime que necesitas antes de irnos.-contesto el rubio sonriente.

Quisiera que hicieras el favor de guardarme unas joyas, por el momento no quiero tenerlas conmigo.

Claro, solo que aún no me conoces bien como para darme a cuidar algo tan valioso.-dijo el honestamente.

Confió en ti, has demostrado en poco tiempo ser un buen amigo.-el rubio se sonrojo ligeramente por el halago.- a todo esto ¿ cuál es tu nombre completo ?.

William Albert Andrew.-dijo el mientras la rubia asentía.-y el tuyo.

Candice Marie White Redford…fin del incognito verdad.-ambos rieron de buena gana.-

Me gusta tu nombre es como una belleza clásica.-la rubia sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta, era como si ese comentario tan simple le hiciera desear desfallecer.

A mí también me gusta el tuyo…Albert…no te molesta que te llame así.-

No, pero no estoy acostumbrado casi siempre soy William o Will.-afirmo el rubio.

Te acostumbraras.-contesto ella, el rubio se levantó mientras ella terminaba por desayunar y caminaron en silencio a la habitación donde se quedó ella.

Tomo una bolsa de terciopelo con varias cajas dentro y se la entregó a Albert, caminaron hacia la habitación del rubio…para Candice fue como si de pronto no deseara salir de ahí el aroma tan impregnado a colonia de maderas finas que distinguía al rubio le hizo sentir en paz.

¿ Puedo ?.- Candice asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, la primer caja mostraba una bella gargantilla de diamantes, la segunda los aretes y pulseras a juego con la gargantilla.

Esas joyas las lucia con más frecuencia y la verdad es que era un regalo bien recibido de sus padres.

La tercer caja tenía unos pendientes de perlas y uno rubies, así como una pulsera era una extraña pero bella combinación…Candice la miro con un estremecimiento en el cuerpo, fue el primer regalo que Terrence le hiciera por aceptar ser su novia.

La cuarta caja tenía una pulsera exótica tenía la forma de serpiente con ojos de esmeralda e incrustaciones de rubíes y esmeraldas, esa en verdad sería una joya muy costosa.

Albert solo atino en silbar, provocando la risa de Candice...la joya que más lo impresiono fue la pulsera de zafiros azules, esa sí que era una exquisitez.

Esta es impresionante Candice...-comento el rubio, quien se había dado cuenta de cuanto podría haber querido Terry a la chica en cuestión, pues a la que alguna vez fuera su esposa lo único más ostentoso que poseyó fue su anillo de compromiso y con la rubia hasta en ese detalle había distinción.

Esta fue la que me acaba de regalar, por ausentarse un mes...la verdad yo misma quise comprarla pero era demasiado costosa, la lucí en un catálogo y me fascino...te imaginaras cuan grata fue mi sorpresa al saberla mía.-dijo al rubia con pesar

En verdad Terrence es muy esplendido, pero creo que son muchos millones en la caja fuerte, no sé si sea buena idea que me los dejes a mí.

Como te lo dije confió en ti.-ambos se miraron en silencio mientras sus respiraciones por algo se aceleraban.

Albert se limitó a sonreír...-bien pues listo, tenemos que inventariar o algo así...-

No, se perfecto cuales son...-Albert la cerro coloco una clave de manera automática y vuala...

Bien listo...-Candice sentía un poco de aprensión por dejarlas ahí, pero cada de una de esas joyas tenía un valor importante en su vida...

No te preocupes nadie la puede abrir, tendrían que sacarme el ojo...-Candy lo miro con cara de what...!...

Lo que pasa es que ahora que estaré fuera, el sistema de seguridad con cierta clave se bloquea y solo con la lectura de mi retina puede abrirse...-dijo con naturalidad...

Vaya eso me agrada y los penthouse de por aquí son así todos...-pregunto interesada...

No lo sé, pero a mi si me interesa mucho estar seguro porque no se sabes cuándo te puedes encontrar en una situación de peligro...no es que sea paranoico, pero ya nos pasó y es mejor evitarlo...-contesto el pelinegro.-bien pues me están confirmando que esta el jet listo, tú me indicas.

Pues vamos antes de que me descubran que volé fuera del país...-Albert tomo lo que necesitaba cartera y llaves, en Italia tenía la mayor parte de su guardarropa así que no lo necesitaba.

Candice tomo la maleta y partió con el alma en un hilo, cambio de aires, soledad, amistad, familia…todo lo que necesitara para salir de esto.

Volaron a un nuevo lugar para que ella sanara y fuera la Candice alegre de siempre.

* * *

Ahora la noticia se anotaba a que las múltiples infidelidades del empresario Terrence Grandchester, habían arrojado a los brazos de William Andrew a la hermosa Candy Red todo un rollo telenovelesco.

Maldita sea Archie no puedo creer que siendo tu su representante no estés enterado en donde este...-dijo con molestia el castaño.

No lo sé, solo me llamo para decirme que necesitaba hacer un parteaguas en su vida…-le miro con cara de fastidio a su hermano, pues gracias a su arrogante ego todo esto paso.-sé que tiene pendiente aún la campaña de Pauna Andrew, pero seguramente las fotos que hacen falta las tomaran donde se encuentre.

Esa mujer va hacer que me estalle la cabeza, pero nunca estará lo suficientemente lejos de mí, tarde o temprano deberá aparecer y no la dejare irse de mi lado...ella es mi vida hermano...-Archie no sabía que pensar.

Sabes que no puedes ahora acercártele ni a 70 mts, hermano por que no haces un viaje de esos que tanto te gustan a brasil y consigues quien te ayude a sanar ese corazón tuyo.-Terry le miro con seriedad.

Sabes una cosa no es tan descabellada la idea de embollarme un delicioso trasero brasileño...pero eso no me quitara esto que siento.-contestaba Terry señalando el centro de su pecho.- es como si me hubieran arrancado algo dentro de mí y no sé qué hacer.

Nada podrás hacer, la verdad radica en que tu relación con Candice termino y hasta el anillo te regreso.-el castaño suspiro hondo.-pensé que no volverías a cometer el error de dejarte llevar por tus impulsos.

Archivald...nunca nadie me había calado tan hondo, me arrepiento de lo que le hice a Karen.-el castaño podría mirar arrepentimiento de su hermano.- pero siendo sinceros a ella nunca la ame, simplemente quise darme el placer de vencer a William y creo que la jugada se me salió de las manos.

Terrence le dio la espalda a su hermano, en ocasiones reconocer los errores es difícil.-No sé qué me pasa, pero cuando me enojo me vuelvo otra persona…soy un monstruo.-confeso con verdad.

La terapia que debes cumplir te ayudara mucho...en dios espero que cambies hermano...un día de estos no podrás parar y terminaras por cometer algo que repararas.-comento Archivald mientras Terrence sabía que su hermano decía la verdad-

Espero que la terapia me funcione y me quite esto...porque si no pues me gastare una fortuna en vano...también me inscribí al box, mi entrenador dice que es una excelente manera de estar en forma y sacar mi ira.

Por cierto creo que Stear se enteró de esto y está sumamente molesto contigo.-Terrence cerró los ojos con estrés.

No lo puedo creer, por fin se dignara en dirigirme la palabra mi hermano el traidor...-pues había perdido todo contacto con él desde lo sucedido con Karen.

No tomes las cosas a broma en verdad, creo que la presencia de Stear, es por algo importante.-

Importante mis bolas, que se guarde su estúpido sentimentalismo así que.-como siempre siendo algo insolente a pesar de los años.

Bueno cumplí con decírtelo, mañana nos reuniremos aquí en el despacho.-Archie salió de la oficina dejando a Terry sumido en sus pensamientos, pues que era lo que desearía el mayor de sus hermanos, para tomar un avión y aparecerse en la empresa.

Linda puedes venir un momento...-llamo a la secretaria, lo cierto es que era difícil para el soportar la soledad y el rechazo, amaba a Candice de eso no tenía duda pero.

Ya se fue tu hermano, puedo ayudarte en algo...-contesto Linda la hermosa secretaria con quien en ocasiones tenía sus queveres...

Cierra la puerta y atiéndeme como solo tú sabes hacerlo.-la menuda mujer tranco la puerta y se humedeció los labios…avanzo tranquila hasta Terrence.

El por su parte ya había adelantado su proceso, se sacó su miembro...-ven querida dame uno de esos besos húmedos que tanto me gustan...

La pelirroja tomo con ambas manos el miembro de Terrence poco a poco lo hundió en su boca logrando que el castaño soltara un gemido...

Lo manejo con maestría, logrando que Terry la tomara de la cabeza hundiéndose mas en su boca...grito al sentir su semilla derramarse en la boca de su linda secretaria...gritando el nombre de su amada Candice.

Linda no le importaba pues atenderlo era su trabajo y por eso le pagaba muy bien...además un dinero extra por este servicio no le caería para nada mal.

* * *

Hemos llegado.-dijo el rubio mientras el gran portón en color blanco se abría dejando a Candice en completo silencio todo aquello era hermoso, lo que más le gustaba eran los jardines.

Me gusta tu casa.-confeso la rubia mientras bajaban del auto.-

A mí también me gusta estar en casa y respirar el maravilloso aire puro….he de confesarte que extrañaba esto.-contesto el rubio y ella se preguntó si era porque le recordara a alguien.

Caminaron en silencio por la propiedad y al fin ella quedo en la que sería su habitación, amplios ventanales y una vista magnifica al amplio mar…era reconfortante poder disfrutar de la soledad en ese momento.

El rubio solo salió de ahí antes de que terminara por besarla…era hermosa y no podría negar que le atraía mucho.

Candice se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos tratan de no pensar en nada mas.

* * *

Despertó cuando el sol estaba colocándose en el fondo del mar y sonrió ante el atardecer mas hermoso que hubiera visto en varios años...suspiro con nostalgia al pensar en esa relación que mantuvo con Terrence Grandchester y dolía.

Claro que dolía y dolía mucho, pero no podría seguir atada a un sentimiento así porque deseaba ser la misma mujer alegre de siempre, tal vez mas adelante enamorarse nuevamente y quizás tener su propia familia.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose en el pasillo al rubio con bermuda y una simple playera, sandalias…era como si de pronto se quedara muda de la impresión…esa era su casa.

Hola venía a buscarte para bajar a cenar, pensé que necesitabas descansar.-

Si, gracias la verdad es que me siento bien y hace calor verdad.-el asintió, pues el clima ahí era más cálido que en Nueva York.

Se me paso decirte eso, pero bueno que te parece si cenamos…-caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor, degustaron un filete de salmón al limón, algo de pasta y verduras a la mantequilla, una limonada helada para completar.

Todo estuvo delicioso.-

Sí, creo que Actea se pondrá contenta de saber que te gusto su comida.-ambos sonrieron.-Quería comentarte que estos días estaré pues ocupado con los negocios, pero la casa queda a tu disposición.

Gracias, lo que menos quiero es ocasionarte problemas.-

No en lo absoluto, creo que me es grata tu compañía y siento que será bueno para mí también.-confeso el rubio.

Bueno pues entonces tal vez nos veremos en la cena.-el asintió.

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria y durante las noches Candice ansiaba encontrarse con Albert, incluso se esmeraba un tanto en su arreglo personal.

Actea le avisaba cuando el rubio no alcanzaba a llegar para que no le esperara, era algo extraño pero podría jurar que le extrañaba cuando no le veía y eso nunca antes lo experimento con Terrence.

* * *

Al día siguiente la situación con los hermanos Grandchester no era tan cómoda.

Buenos días parece que mi hermano viene con un retraso monumental de 5 minutos...-decía socarronamente Terry.

Por favor compórtate a la altura, además recién llegaba del aeropuerto se venía para acá...-contesto Archie.

Pero no entiendo para que cito al consejo a una junta, que no esté enterado la situación de la empresa esta lo bastante bien...-comento Terry.

Bueno días, perdón por el retraso pero había un poco de tráfico.- Stear a pesar de sus 40 años lucia regio, si bien era un hombre muy culto a su corta edad, los problemas que su hermano menor Terrence ponían en peligro muchas cosas...

Tomemos asiento por favor, por lo que veo todos estamos en la junta...bien antes que todo el porqué de esta junta ustedes ya lo saben.-Stear se acomodó los lentes.

La situación se ha visto un tanto complicada con el cierre de algunas empresas en el medio oriente que nos proporcionaban insumos elementales, pero asumimos los costos con maestría gracias al apoyo de George Sullivan, aquí presente...-Terry miraba a su hermano un tanto asqueado sus juntas siempre eran de lo más tedioso...

Sé que esta empresa mi padre la fundo pensado en un futuro no tan lejano y por eso se ha consolidado de las mejores en el mundo, así mismo en ella están los mejores elementos.-todos miraban con atención al mayor de los Grandchester.

Es por ello que los convoque pero debido a suceso de índole personal de su presidente estamos en una campaña de desprestigio, por lo que convocó a que postulemos un nuevo presidente.-

Terry estaba atónito, si bien era un poco escandaloso en su vida personal sus frutos en las negociaciones si eran pieza clave en la extensión de la misma.- Pero qué demonios estas diciendo Stear

Archievald estaba mirando todo aquello sin pensar en menos que un desastre.-Con razón, a eso vienes a quitarme la presidencia que me he ganado al pulso.-vocifero Terry con coraje.

Yo no digo que no eres un buen elemento...escuchaste como los demás sucesos de tu vida personal no están afectando y hay una campaña de desprestigio, así que me interesa un coño si eres lo suficientemente hombre como para asumir las consecuencia de liarte con modelos que se prostituyen en cada país que vas.

Terry estaba en shock.- Esto te enseñara a ser hombre y no un payaso...si es necesario que te despida...créeme que no lo pensare dos veces...-contesto Stear y tenía toda la razón, si bien Archie tenía su propio negocio, era también socio de la empresa y su voto contaba.

Así que yo me postulo para asumir el cargo como presidente de la corporación Grandchester & Asociaties.-

Unos minutos más tarde en una orden jerárquica, todos emitieron sus votos a favor a mayor de los Grandchester, a quien siempre habían solicitado que asumiera el cargo.

Archie, no puedo creer que siendo mi hermano votaras por Stear...-dijo con coraje Terry mientras veía como los socios salían de la sala de juntas.

Una cosa te digo los tres somos hermanos y me duele decirte esto, pero creo que es lo mejor que podría pasar.-Archie cerro la sala de juntas ante la mirada de ira de Terrence.

Bien pues dime que te parece el nuevo presidente de la compañía...-fanfarroneo Stear ante la furia de su hermano...-venga si eres capaz de golpear a tus mujeres y te sientes hombre también golpéame a mí...-grito Stear, quien llevaba más de 10 años casado con su eterna novia Paty Cornwell a quien jamás en su vida si quiera había pensado en agredir.

Terry estaba furioso y sin más trato de golpearlo, Archie se mantuvo al margen pues sabia como acabaría aquello; no por ende el mayor de los Granchester era cinta negra en karate y en verdad Terrence necesitaba una lección.

Terrence aventó el primer puñetazo contra su hermano quien lo esquivo con facilidad, no así el quien se dobló de dolor al recibir un puño en su estómago y mejilla que lo tiraron al piso.

Venga estúpido maltrata mujeres...párate si eres hombre...joto insensible...- Stear estaba furioso, pues sabía que mientras sus padres vivieron jamás hubo un golpe para ninguno de ellos.

Terrence se levantó y con toda su fuerza lo derribo mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero Stear era más fuerte y termino golpeándolo ante la mirada pasiva de Archie quien también queria participar, pero eso no era su estilo.

Esto es por Karen y este otro por Candice...jamás en tu vida vuelvas a alzarle la mano a una mujer...por qué te prometo que te pateare el trasero como jamás tú hubieres imaginado y mantente al margen de ellas.

Terrence permanecía en el suelo con el labio roto, un ojo que estaba por cerrarse y un fuerte dolor en su estómago y orgullo...

Si haces las cosas como un hombre debe hacerlas...te regreso a la presidencia...vamos Archie tengo que instalarme con mi esposa e hijas...-

Stear salió como había llegado impecable, pero Terry había quedado mal...-Archie sonrió pues sabía que su hermano vivía de imagen y ahora tendría que dejar eso de un lado mientras sanaba.

Levántate y le diré a tu secretaria que te ponga decente...-Archie salió y enseguida entro Linda con el botiquín.

Dios santo!...pero que te hicieron...-el solo se limitó a que lo curara.

Despacio que me duele, no seas tan ruda mujer...-Linda trataba de hacer su trabajo lo más suave posible...una vez listo.

Bien creo que quedo bien...pero será mejor que vaya con un medico.-contesto la menuda mujer...

Yo más bien creo que necesito un buen polvo contigo venga.-Terry se levantó de la silla y puso a Linda de pie a la mesa recargándose en su espaldas, mientras le subía la falda y rasgaba las bragas de encaje que traía.-valla menudo trasero.-chiflo el desvergonzado dándole una nalgada que hizo dar un gritito a la susodicha mujercita...

Bien pequeña zorrita tendrás tu recompensa.-se abrió el cierre y de una sola estocada entro en la mujer que estaba más que disponible para él, ese fue el mejor sexo rudo que Terry había tenido...pero su recuerdo siempre evocaba a su rubia tentación.

* * *

Pero estas segura de querer hacer la sesión de fotos Candice, digo no hay prisa para que sanes por completo...-le decía el rubio

No te preocupes Albert, me siento bien.-ambos se miraron.-Además estos días me han sido de mucha utilidad para descansar y pensar que es lo que hare hoy en día con mi vida...-contesto alegre.

Siéndote sincero pensé que te tomaría más tiempo tal vez superar este asunto, pero me es grato saberte mejor.-contesto el con un dejo de pesar, pues tal vez eso significaría irse de su lado.

No me gano nada recordando a cada momento lo sucedido ahora solo pienso seguir con la frente en alto y salir adelante...como siempre lo he hecho...sola...-

Pero no estás sola Candice...tienes a mucha gente que te quiere como tu familia, tus asistentes, mi hermana Pauna…yo…-esto último Albert lo pronuncio con un hilo de voz.

Si...-Candy se había sonrojado y sintió la calidez en su pecho.-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero bueno es tarde ya y deseo que veamos el nuevo material que piensa hacer Gilbert.

Candice.-dijo Albert mirándola.-Nunca permitiré que te pase algo...yo te protegeré...-la rubia lo miraba intensamente, el poco a poco gano afecto en su corazón.

Vaya, pero que no piensan darme la bienvenida...-entro Pauna acompañada de un sequito de personas interrupiendo la conexión de ambos.

El rubio soltó a Candice, mientras se daban miradas cargadas de mucho magnetismo sexual que no pasaron desapercibidas para Pauna.

Creo que la vibra aquí es muy incómoda...pero si quieren mejor los dejos solos.-

Bienvenida hermanita esta es tu casa...-Albert la recibió con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

Sabes William a que no crees con quien me tope en Paris...-Pauna se mostraba emocionada.

No lo sé a George Clinton tal vez.-Pauna lo miro con desdén.

Muy gracioso Will...sabes perfecto que no quiero hablar de el...-la rubia sonrio ante la hermosa visión de ojos verdes y cabellos ondulantes.

Estas más hermosa que nunca espero que mi hermano te hubiere ayudado...-ambas se dieron un beso en la mejilla con un abrazo.

Si, gracias...estoy bien cómo puedes ver, solo me queda un cardenal...pero con maquillaje nada que no baje...-contesto la rubia...

Mujer no sé cómo haces para tener ese cuerpo, en verdad nunca que te has operado nada.-pregunto un poco insistente Pauna, pues ella era sumamente delgada.

No, la genética creo que es algo importante.-contesto con rubor Candice.

En verdad es fantástico, digo los senos perfectos...una cintura muy pequeña y un derrier increíble...verdad que es perfecta.-

Will miraba a Candice con cierto deseo, se había percatado perfectamente de la descripción que la tozuda de su hermana había hecho...trago en seco ante la inminente erección que amenazaba con hacerse notoria.-creo que es mejor que me retire tengo algunos pendientes.

Ahhh si me topé con Michell Ridmond y me pregunto por ti, creo que ella aun te recuerda con algo más que cariño.- el rubio lo miro intrigado

¿ Y cómo esta ?.-solo atino a preguntar.

Perfecta como siempre, creo que por fin se divorció de ese tormento suyo...pero la verdad es que esta relinda.-contesto Pauna ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hermano.-la invite para el evento del catálogo, me dijo que asistiría.

Perfecto...con su permiso Señoritas...-Albert salió dejando a Pauna alegre y a Candice sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sabes creo que estarás de lujo en la participación en el desfile de París...te verás divina con los modelos de Laila Nashimira...-

Sí, es una excelente diseñadora lo único bueno de todo esto es que veré a Archievald otra vez...-Pauna se sentía intrigada.

Permíteme que te pregunte una cosa ¿ Existe algo entre él y tu ?.- Päuna no sabía cómo preguntar.

Solo pienso decir que Archievald Grandchester es un hombre muy importante para mí y no más...así que si no ponemos a medir los conjuntos que usare.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron midiéndole conjuntos multicolores para el catálogo de primavera-verano...del siguiente año.

Por la tarde hubo una cena para brindar por la temporada y por el arribo de Gilbert, Frank Moses y Reneé.

Candice, en el desfile de Paris estará Archie.-ella asintió.

El estará tiene algunos asuntos por resolver, me mando un mail y quedamos en vernos en el hotel...-contesto la rubia mientras daba un trago a su copa de vino tinto.

Ok, entonces ya tenemos la gama de colores perfecta para cada conjunto y el peinado.-dijo Frank

Me parece perfecto, entonces Gil todo queda bien para el encuadre de las fotos...-dijo Pauna al fotógrafo.

Si preciosa tomare las mejores fotos, créeme serán únicas, este catálogo quedara perfecto...además con Candy es garantía de profesionalismo...-contesto el afamado fotógrafo.

Gracias, creo que es hora de irme a dormir mañana madrugaremos...-Candice se levantó al mismo tiempo que los caballeros...

Te acompaño...-Albert mientras se levantaba y le retiraba la silla como todo un caballero.

La tomo de la espalda y caminaron escuchando la algarabía que se quedaba en la mesa...durante el camino solo hubo silencio.

Gracias Albert por apoyarme en estos momentos tan difíciles...-dijo Candy sacando de sus cavilaciones al rubio

No a ti por permitirme estar en este proceso...creo que ahora que viajes a París, tendré que ir contigo.-contesto Albert sonando un tanto posesivo.

Si, está bien.-siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de ella.

Servida princesa.-la rubia rió por el cumplido.- buenas noches que descanses.

Albert se inclinó cual caballero de la corte.-Candy entro a la habitación, si bien no se sentía preparada para iniciar una relación…pues la verdad es que Albert le encantaba.

* * *

En la pequeña casa de Albert a las cosas eran un caos de movimiento, salió a su habitación a las 8 de la mañana y parecía un desfile de modas gente corriendo por todos lados…salió al jardín y ese era el motivo del escándalo.

Candice estaba posando con un sensual vestido de flores multicolores era tipo halter de suave tela que flotaba con el viento de un ventilador, mientras se abría del centro mostrando sus bellas piernas.-Albert no podía dejar de verla era como si estuviera hipnotizado.-sus pantorillas se marcaban con la ayuda de unos tacones de aguja color rojo, llevaba el cabello en ondas muy suaves con un listón atado en la cabeza parecía una princesa hippie.

Bien así es hermosa, sonríe...perfecto...vamos nena muévete como el viento...eso es...perfecta como siempre mi reyna...-

Albert se sentía un poco ofuscado por las palabras que el tal Gilbert le decía a Candice.

Terminaron con eso y se percató de que Candy corría a un improvisado vestidor para el siguiente cambio.

Buenos días hermanito, disculpa el caos pero el tiempo es diner, ¿ Haz desayunado ?.-

No pensaba hacerlo, pero escuche mucho ruido y vine a ver qué pasaba en mi casa.-contesto William enmarcando una ceja.

Pues estamos con la sesión de fotos Candice y todos son tan profesionales, imagínate que a las 5 de la mañana ya estaba casi lista para iniciar con el maquillaje y peinado.

Después apareció Candice con un pantalón entallado de rayas color naranja con una pequeña blusa que parecía de tejido, se notaba que no llevaba brasier porque sus pezones rosados se desdibujaban tentadoramente...iba descalza como hippie y su cabello lucia ahora en una melena indomable de rizos.

Se posó en el jardín e inicio con la letanía de posar, Albert tuvo que tragar saliva esa mujer le hacía sentirse más caliente que un verano en la toscana y de algo estaba seguro después de esos días de convivencia.

Sumados con risas, compañías en silencio y saberla tan cerca de su lado el corazón corría agitado tan solo en verla…siendo sincero se había enamorado y tal vez no lo pasaría tan bien con ello.

* * *

Hola preciosas hasta hoy termine con este capitulo y es que a pesar de que es una reedicion pues lleva su tiempo, justo ahora que literalmente estoy como capturista pues se imaginara, a pesar de todo me hago mi tiempecito para poder terminar...aquí las cosas parecen definirse para Albert y a Candice a un su corazón le mantiene pues bajo guardia.

El tiempo lo dirá todo y bueno lo mejor es que Stear enseño al brabucon de Terrence a comportarse como un hombre...a palos...pues les contesto sus reviews del capitulo pasado y este...feliz día...

Guest.-Ya se creó que nada justifica la agresión y aun ambos se notan apasionados, este hombre se pasó…aun así apareció el guapo Albert para turbar la razón a cierta chica de cabellos rubios…veremos qué es lo que pasa…saludos.

Alessita77.-Espero que el capítulo te despejara dudas y creo que me gusta Archie en Pecado fue pareja de Candice…pensare escribir algo más delante de ambos…saluditos Linda.

Paulayjoaqui.-con el capítulo quedaron algunas cositas claritas y bueno ahora con el apoyo de William la vida de nuestra pecosa esperemos sea más llevadera…Pues parece que les ha ido bien a los dos en Italia, tan solo acompañarse es lo mejor pero por el momento la rubia está en una fase de reset para volver acomodar su vida aun así Albert está siendo parte importante en su vida…saluditos linda.

Amy C.L.-Gracias por las flores linda y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y tranquila no quiero que te me quebres tan pronto eh! Un abrazo.

CandyFan72.- Aun no sé qué hare con Elisa, pero más adelante aparecerá y bueno mientras veremos si el rubio se rinde o intenta algo con Candice…un abrazo.

Anmoncer1708.-Pues en la medida que pudo la rubia la menos trato de defenderse, lo bueno es que el rubio apareció para arrebatarle de los brazos a Candice…Pues ahora sí que también Archie eso de omitir semejante verdad respecto a su hermano pues como que no le hizo del todo bien cierto…Pero al paso que vamos con lo que ambos rubios están sintiendo capaz de que caen pronto o la distancia les hace pensar las cosas dos veces…que linda y un gusto leerte de nuevo…un abrazo linda.

Candy777.- Que padre, espero que la historia te siga gustando y pues con el siguiente capítulo creo quedaran claras varias incógnitas, lo único que se requiere de todo esto es tiempo para que el amor florezca…he reído con tu comentario pero creo que aun esa pasión se está como conteniendo un poco tal vez la distancia y necesidad los acerquen un poco más para que fluyan con la pasión que necesitan demostrarse…huy! Que calor…un abrazo linda.

Stella01.-Me da gusto que me escribas un review, Eso es una historia linda, espero que esta adaptación te guste con la par de Candice y William…ya veremos que sigue más adelante…saludos Linda.

Sol.-Que linda, si tengo una historia de rubios ahí apareces tú, parece ser que Terrence la rego pero al final de cuentas fue a tiempo y justo cuando William está ahí para apoyar a nuestra pecosa…gracias a ti por leerme.

Glenda.-Me hiciste reír con la lava hirviendo, pues esta historia espero inspirarme para que haya más de esa lava entre nuestros guapos rubios…ya se esto de los feminicidios es un tema difícil pero más es cuando la mujer que vive esto lo permite y pasa el mal ejemplo a sus hijos que siguen con el mismo circulo repitiendo patrones pero a tiempo resulto todo para que Candice tenga la oportunidad de vivir feliz…un abrazo para ti también a la distancia.

Stormaw.-Es lo que cualquier mujer debe de hacer nunca permitir el maltrato espero que Candice sea de las chicas que no lo permite…ahora sí que el abusador merecerá su castigo y nuestra rubia se pondrá las pilas para recuperarse del todo…mientras Albert de pura casualidad anduviera caminando por ahí mirando y acompañando, espero que ambos aprendan a atesorar estos momentos…un abrazo linda.

Yusmariz.-Ya se ese William a quien no descontrola, veremos qué es lo que pasa con nuestra pecosa y pues lo bueno es que el tiempo sana corazones, claro que es mejor que esto pasara siendo novios para que terminara de una buena vez…saludos.

Loren Ríos.- Es un gusto leerte de nuevo en un comentario, el deseo confunde con el amor pero es una llama que se apaga pronto…veremos qué pasa con nuestra parejita…saludos linda.

MoniArdley.-Jajaja! Gracias por las flores espero que con los capítulos que siguen sean de tu agrado…saluditos

Carito Andrew.-Que linda, pues me encanta que estés presente en esta historia y bueno al parecer Terry saco el lado violento contra Candice pero ella no se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, ahora con el apoyo de Albert pues creo que ella mejorara y tal vez más adelante las cosas serán buenas para ambos…un abrazo para ti también.

Tania Lizbeth.- Gracias linda, El castaño no solo la rego si no que perderá a la mujer que ama según tanto veremos si esta oportunidad la puede aprovechar el rubio y conquistar un corazón en proceso de sanación…saludos.


	6. Agitación

**CAPITULO 6**

 **AGITACION**

La sesión de fotos termino con una Candice agotada, tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y partió a su recamara lo cierto es que estaba sin ánimos de mucho, incluso no salió a comer

Hola parece ser que termino todo el caos.-dijo el rubio con cara de enfado, lo cierto es que tenía días azotado con el único pensamiento en su cabeza…Candice.

Notaba que entre ellos existía un magnetismo, pero claro que no pasaba de nada más y vivir angustiado no era lo suyo…tenía que aplacar sus sentimientos.

Si las fotografías quedaron tan bien, ahora mismo lo único que pasara es que iremos a Francia.- el rubio asintió.-espero verte en el desfile.

Así será hermana, entonces hoy parten.-Pauna asintió mientras Reneé la llamaba para acomodar ya todo e irse.

El rubio camino hacia el pasillo, la verdad es que deseaba despedirse de Candice…la rubia se topó de frente con el.- Hola Albert.

Hola, al parecer ya terminaron con la sesión de fotos.-ella asintió.-Partirás a Francia al desfile, pensé que regresarías.

No lo sé aun, tengo muchos pendientes de trabajo ni siquiera pude ir a visitar a mis padres como sabes.-ambos se miraron sin decir palabra por un par de segundos.

Cualquier cosa que desees, sabes que estoy a tus pies.-contesto el rubio.

Gracias por tu apoyo, ha sido muy importante para mi en esto momentos y he de serte sincera…te extrañare.-

Creo que sucederá lo mismo conmigo, al menos tenia compañía durante la cena.-afirmo el rubio.

Espero que vayas al desfile.-el asintió con una sonrisa, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Estaré presente y en verdad quisiera que…-de pronto se quedó en silencio.

¿ Qué ?.- Pregunto ella con ansia, con nervios era como si de pronto un nudo se le hiciera en el estómago.

Yo solo quiero poder.-

Albert, me gustaría conocerte mejor y tal vez más adelante…-ella se sonrojo y el rubio sintió que el corazón le galopa impetuoso.-nosotros.

Te entiendo y ansió el momento.-confeso el ante las palabra no dichas.

Bueno me marcho…-sin más se unieron en un cálido abrazo y partió de esa cálida casa hacia el mundo real donde ella tendría que luchar nuevamente.

* * *

El celular del rubio sonó con insistencia.-Manuelle, perfecto no pensaba salir pero.-se había marchado aquella mujer que le hacía sentirse tan indefenso como un bebe recién nacido, tal vez ahora mismo tomar un tanto su vida de nuevo sería bueno.

Hola guapo.-saludo Elisa sorprendiéndole un tanto, pues la verdad lo que menos pensó en ese momento era verle.

Elisa podría preguntar qué haces aquí.-dijo el mirándola con ese vestido que dejaba un poco a la imaginación.

Pues mañana tengo que ir a Francia para el desfile y bueno solo me vine a divertir un poco con el buen Manuelle, ya sabes algo de rumba.-dijo divertida la chica de cabellos rojizos y tetas grandes.

Lo ideal no seria que estuvieras en Francia descansando para el día de mañana.-la chica puso sus manos en su breve cintura y le miro con desdén.

Parece que me estas regañando y hasta donde se esos tiempos donde los padres te riñen han pasado.-

Lo sé, pero resulta que soy inversionista y mi hermana es la que paga por tu servicio.-ella deslizo sus brazos cálidos sobre el cuello fuerte del rubio pegándole su cuerpo caliente y sexoso al rubio.

Vamos no seas tan malo conmigo, no pienso beber una sola gota del alcohol…solo quiero una noche contigo.-el alzo los hombros y se limitó a dejarse hacer.

* * *

Era ya de madrugada cuando llego a casa, miraba el amplio océano repiquetear con fuerza descomunal contra las rocas; hacia frio y se dio cuenta de su soledad.

Pensamientos tontos a galopaban su mente anhelaba a Candice en sus brazos, en hacerle el amor como nunca nadie lo hubiere hecho…Fantasear no era malo pero aun no era el tiempo idóneo para hacerlo.

Se sirvió un whisky para distraer su mente y atraer el sueño a su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente mientras William desayunaba tranquilamente encendió el televisión después de un rato de zapping se quedó en un canal que anunciaba el desfile de su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo el escándalo de un noviazgo y boda entre Candy Red y William Andrew.

Lo cierto es que se preguntó qué clase de persona era quien escribía esas notas y como sustentaba algo sin fundamento, pero la realidad no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser víctima de esa fantasía sonrió de lado se divertiría mucho con la ira de Terrence Granchester.

* * *

¿ Cómo esto se filtró eso a la prensa ?.-decía Archivald mirando a Candice impávida.- Pensé que no tendríamos más escándalos nuevamente.-decía esto mientras apagaba el televisor de la habitación de la rubia.

Candy sonrió, la verdad es que esa noticia no le molestaba e incluso se sentía bastante protegida.-En verdad no sé cómo llega esa información falsa a los medios.

Tranquilízate Archie.-dijo la rubia mirándole tan enojado que pensó explotaría de rabia.

Maldita sea, ahora la prensa especula sobre una boda con William Andrew, mientras mi hermano está en problemas hasta el cuello.-la rubia se giró y dándole la espalda, entendía que Archie estaba en una situación complicada.

Por un lado le representaba y por otro Terrence su ex prometido era su hermano, la rubia suspiro hondo tratando de no pensar mucho en el asunto y tal vez traer recuerdos agrios a su mente.

Lamento que esto sucediera así Candice.-la rubia sintió los brazos cálidos apoderarse de su breve espalda, el halo caliente le llego a su oreja como bálsamo en esa soledad.

Cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizar su propio corazón correr agitado, sus pensamientos estaban en un caos total…sentimientos superfluos que creyó amor solo eran pasión, un hombre metido en su mente y una ilusión atormentada.

Bonita, tu separación de a mi hermano puso las cosas patas arriba ahora Stear se quedó con la presidencia.-ella se giró para verlo de frente, sus preciosos ojos avellana se miraban preocupados.

Terrence se reclutara en una clínica y yo estoy hecho un nudo...-Archie se aflojo la corbata y se sentó en el sillón.

La rubia sabía que las cosas estaban como lo decía el castaño, patas arriba estaba en verdad agobiado y eso no le hacía sentirse bien…camino hacia él y se sentó ahorcadas sobre su regazo.

No juegues conmigo Candice...no estoy de humor...créeme que ahora no respondo...-contesto Archie...-Ella vestía muy atractiva para el castaño, un top azul, una falda blanca corta de flores azules a juego y sandalias platas.

Candy recargo su cabeza en el cuello de Archie, quien solo atino en sobarle la espalda.

Sé que ha sido duro para ti Candy, pero también lo es para mí.-ella aspiraba el cálido aroma del castaño obteniendo una paz que necesitaba.-Siempre te he amado y tontamente de pensé que si dejaba que Terry y tu estuvieren juntos sería lo mejor...pero me equivoque...ahora...no sé qué hacer...

Candy lo escuchaba atenta, mientras el sobaba su espalda parecía que esa intimidad jamás seria de nadie más.-Archie que puedo hacer para que no estés triste.-el castaño se quedó callado por un momento.

No lo sé, espero que seas feliz, pero sinceramente lejos de los Grandchester contesto con verdad Archie.

Entonces después de que terminemos los contratos será mejor que cada quien tome su rumbo.-contesto Candy mientras miraba a los ojos al castaño.- sin duda le dolía pero era una excelente solución.

Archie se limitó a tocar su mejilla observo sus labios y paso el pulgar por ellos sin mucha resistencia se atrevió a bajar su mano, para alcanzar el amplio seno de Candice que lucía majestuoso con ese sencillo top azul.

Acaricio poco a poco su pezón su pulgar derecho a través de la tela, ante la mirada intensa de ella quien se mordía el labio...pronto sus pulgares hacían de las suyas en los pezones de ella.

Estuvo un instante acariciándola, movimientos lentos que podrían llevar a éxtasis a un mujer sensible y más cuando se implicaba pasar a lo prohibido

Poco a poco el top se fue desplazando mostrando los sonrosados pezones de Candy, quien siempre había soñado sentirse mujer en los brazos de Archie, sus respiraciones se volvieron jadeantes y los corazones martilleaban dentro.

Archie la miraba sorprendido ante la cálida respuesta de ella, quien permanecía expectante a todo y respondía con un leve gemido de placer

Su dedos tenían trabajo que hacer, ver los senos esplendorosos de la rubia era una fantasía para el...tocarlos un goce.

Tiro un poco de ellos y no lo resistió mas, saco el top de los brazos de Candy dejándola con el torso desnudo, noto el leve sonrojo de la rubia teñir sus mejillas.

Archie tomo ambos senos con las manos y acaricio con vehemencia cada uno, mientras Candice gemía de placer…ahora entendía la pasión que su hermano tenia por ella era perfecta y sin más unió sus labios con pasión arrebatada.

Candice no pensaba en nada más, tantas veces deseo ser poseída por ese hombre y no deseaba arruinarlo, el castaño fue dejando besos por su blanco cuello hasta llegar a un sonrosado pezón que tomo con su boca mientras ella solo acariciaba el revuelto cabello castaño.

Pronto Archie se levantó con ella ahorcadas mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta colocando el seguro, la sentó en el lavamanos de frio granito haciendo que ella gimiera ante el contacto de sus suaves nalgas con la fría loza.

El rio por lo bajo y ella lo jalo de la solapa del traje para besarlo con pasión…el castaño cerro los ojos mientras sus manos de deslizaban por debajo de la pequeña falda y deslizo la preciosa tanga por sus suaves muslos, sus largas piernas.

Candice sentía desfallecer, siempre había tenido fantasías con él, pero no terminaría solo en un leve roce…el castaño se sintió más que valiente y su mano de deslizo para abrir las piernas.

La rubio se mordió el labio esperando con ansias y cerró los ojos cuando el acaricio su punto más sensible…rozo lentamente su clítoris y se sorprendió al verlo chuparse un dedo para acariciar con lentitud.

Dios santo morir de placer ante ese insignificante detalle, pero más cuando él se agacho y pronto su lengua entro en su cálida entrada…era perfecta según Archie estaba sonrosa e hinchada de placer, su clítoris parecía asomarse con mucha insistencia el rio por lo bajo y se sabía perdido...pero era lo mejor.

Su lengua sobo el pequeño botón sonrosado de Serena quien solo atino en gemir de placer, sus movimientos eran cada vez más insistentes en ella, lentos pero tortuosos...mágicos...

El castaño hundió un dedo en ella y su lengua hacia el resto, Candice levanto más las piernas ante el electrizante placer que esto le estaba ocasionando y apretó los ojos y empuño las manos.

Vamos linda, córrete para mí...vamos...-Archie la hacía desfallecer ante las palabras cargadas de pasión, la rubia sentía que sus piernitas estaban flotando y sin más grito de placer...sintió como algo dentro de ella se llenaba de amor.

La piel se le enchino de sentir el calor abrazador recorrerle el cuerpo entero, flotaba y al fin abrió los ojos, sintió como sus piernitas se convertían en una masa parecida a la gelatina.

Y pronto el castaño se posiciono mirándola y entro de manera rápida en ella, se besaron lentamente mientras las estocadas de Archie se hicieron aún más rápidas sus manos tomaron con fuerza su trasero frio para hundirse más y más.

Candice apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, solo se escuchaban jadeos, sus pieles chocando…era una sensación llenadora, abrumante, única.

Archie sin más se dejó llevar y ante todo pronóstico se corrió en ella…ahora podría guardar en su memoria a esa mujer a quien amaba para la eternidad.

Termino con en ella y solo se miraron sin pronunciar palabra alguna.-Hay que bañarnos.-soltó sin más Candice.

Pero…la pasión estaba desatada…

* * *

Candice miraba dormir a Archie tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo…A partir de hoy como serían las cosas...había traicionado todo, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

La mañana siguiente llego con una cruda moral insuperable por parte de Archie, sentía que había golpeado a su hermano en donde más lo lastimaría, pero en cierta manera ellos ya no eran pareja...aun así él lo había traicionado, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

Buenos día.-Saludo Candy sonriente, se le veía tan contenta y relajada.

Candice...yo...-la rubia simplemente le coloco un dedo en los labios.

Sé que es lo que piensas, pero créeme que no es algo que no hubiere deseado yo hacer ahora comprendo que eres mejor que tu hermano...-Archie se crispo ante esa confesión.

Candice no sé si esto funcione así pero me siento fatal, me siento mal y no creo poder llevar una relación como esta.-contesto con honestidad, además de que él estaba con una relación desde hacía un tiempo con Annie.

No te preocupes ayer quedamos en algo, lo mejor será que después de terminar los contratos en diciembre, cada quien tome su lado...por la sociedad que tenemos de Apple no te preocupes, creo que puedo liquidarla perfectamente.-contesto la rubia, mientras se levantaba desnuda y se metía al baño.

Archie vio partir a la mujer a quien tontamente había entregado su corazón, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde sin duda podrían haber sido felices…pero él hubiera no existía...

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, dejando a Candice sumida en una triste melancolía...se restregaba el cuerpo y sin más sintió que era una cualquiera, pero…La vida le había dado una fuerte lección y trataría de aprender de eso para ser una mejor mujer.

* * *

Candice estaba sentada en la terraza desayunando en un silencio sepulcral con Reneé quien le miraba expectante.-Un dólar por tus pensamientos nena.

Lo siento es que…la verdad no sé qué me paso.-confeso apenada la rubia mientras miraba su jugo de frutas con insistencia.

Si te refieres a cierto castaño.-la rubia le miro.- era un hecho que se tenía que dar.-contesto con tranquilidad ante la mirada de sorpresa de Candice.

No me lo tomes a mal pero considero que ustedes se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde que las cosas podrían haber funcionado de manera excelente.

Ya es tarde.-comento la rubia con pesadez.

Lo es, pero ahora la cuestión es que sucederá entre ustedes y todo esto de la relación laboral.

Decidimos terminar en Diciembre ya que se vence nuestro contrato y estaba pensando en que me represente Frank.

En verdad crees que Frank pudiera hacerlo.-dijo con sorpresa Reneé.

Él tiene toda la experiencia del mundo, tiene excelentes contactos y así me evito muchos dolores de cabeza...la verdad es que es mejor cerrar mi relación con los Grandchester.-contesto Serena.

Me parece perfecto, pero dime que harás con lo de William ahora que la prensa te asechara por su inminente boda...-ambas sonrieron por las ocurrencias que a veces eran demasiadas.

Nada.-ambas rieron por lo gracioso que resultaba esto.

* * *

La pasarela estaba en pleno desarrollo como siempre Candice se llevó la noche, los mejores críticos de moda estaban ahí.

La música del DJ era energizante, Candy se movió con gracias sin igual…En la primera fila estaba Albert sonriente, las cámaras lo tomaron varias veces pues su aparición en el desfile confirmaba el hecho de su relación.

Pauna sin embargo se encontraba un poco dudativa, pero no le había encantado de que la prensa relacionara a su hermano con Candice, porque sabía que tal vez no la pasaría tan bien como el pudiera creer.

El desfile culmino y la diseñadora salió de la mano de Candy Red, ante los aplausos de la gente.

* * *

La rubia se alistaba para ir a la fiesta y celebrar el éxito del desfile, lucía un vestido strapless de cuero color negro arriba de su rodilla, en verdad era bastante provocador, se puso unos tacones negros de aguja

Este vestido me encanta es de la colección de Pauna.- dijo Reneé admirando a la rubia,

Si esta divino hoy me quiero ver bien ante las cámaras, decidí que sigamos trabajando como siempre.- afirmo la rubia sonriente

Te dejare regia mi vida y nos divertiremos como nunca...-la rubia quedo espectacular, el cabello caía libre en una linda cascada de ondas suaves, los ojos ahumados en negro y rímel cargado, leve rubor y labial rojo, se colocó una chaqueta de cuero a doc y salieron...

Se toparon con Albert quien sonrió solo al verla y es que en verdad era una mujer preciosa.- Hola, lista para dar de que hablar.-dijo con parsimonia el rubio luciendo un traje en color azul eléctrico que le resaltaba los ojos de cielo que tenia

No sé si tú estés de acuerdo con tener una relación fingida.- dijo coquetamente la rubia.

Por mí no hay problemas no pierdo nada, además soy soltero...bueno hasta que nos casemos...-Albert la tomo de la mano y salieron del lugar que estaba atiborrado de periodistas, miles de flashes los tomaron saliendo del lugar sonrientes.

* * *

Que se supone que haces acá, sabes perfectamente que tienes una orden de restricción Terrence.-dijo el Archie preocupado por todo.

Vamos cálmate Archie, solo quiero ver con mis propios ojos si lo que dicen los medios es verdad.-contesto con cierto rencor el castaño y su hermano solo rodo los ojos, si el supiera que el traidor estaba frente suyo.

No quiero que des la nota por favor, recién terminemos los contratos ya no representare a Candice...-dijo Archie con un hilo de voz.

Pero de que hablas, no me digas que ella te lo pidió...porque...-Archie lo negó...

Es lo mejor, ella te ha traído muchos problemas y no deseo más así que por favor no te le acerques...-

Creo que todo esto de su relación con William Andrew es un truco publicitario, recién terminamos...-comento Terry con el ardor mientras bebía de su copa...

El castaño se quedó sin aliento, él hablaba con ardor sobre William Andrew siendo que él era quien paso la noche con la rubia haciéndole el amor hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

Pero qué te pasa hermanito, pareces como fuera de órbita te sientes mal.-pregunto

No pasa nada, solo que evítame problemas por favor...-contesto el castaño respirando profundamente.

* * *

Terrence bebía animadamente en compañía de la despampanante Elisa quien lucía sus encantos.- Vaya, como te va con la noticia de que Will se casa con tu angelito.- dijo con sorna para que este hiciera un escándalo.

No lo creo, considero que es un absurdo truco barato para poder darle más pantalla a esa colección sosa de Pauna Andrew.-contesto el castaño ardido.

Pues también lo creo, anoche estuvo conmigo...-Terry la miro con sorpresa...-que no me crees...Will es insaciable el mejor amante que he tenido y posee un buen pedazo que desarma a cualquiera, créeme si piensa en verdad casarse con tu Red ella no podrá caminar en unos días.

Terrence le dio una mirada de asco...-claro como tú eres una mujer que ha experimentado tanto, ya no sientes nada...-Elisa lo miro con odio...

Pues yo solo ando con hombres y no con pedazos de estúpidos como tú.- El castaño solo se rió de ella.- Será en verdad que eres guapo, pero ahora entiendo a Candice y la verdad es que si se casa con él.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del castaño quien se limitó en beberse su copa rápidamente sin dejar de ver a Elisa.-Ella será inmensamente feliz, la trataría como la Reyna que es.-si bien Elisa no era la mejor mujer del mundo, poner en su sitio a un patán se le daba de vez en cuando bien.

Zorra estúpida...-lanzo al aire con desprecio, mientras la pelirroja salía de ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Frank se percató de ello y camino hacia el castaño.

Cálmate querido nada logras con insultar a las modelos, ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que buscas aquí ?.-dijo Frank mirándolo con recelo.

Nada que te interese pequeña marica, solo quiero ver si es verdad que se casara con Andrew.-el hombre de cabellos platinados sonrió por la ofensa dirigida.-Tu sabes perfectamente que hace una semana estábamos comprometidos, no creo esta farsa armada.

Ta lo veras con tus ojos, en ocasiones el amor entre dos personas es algo que no se puede ocultar.-El castaño le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto.- Sin embargo contigo esa mirada jamás la tuvo, lamento que ambos salieran raspados con esto.

El castaño empuño sus manos con el corazón acelerado, dolía lo que ese hombre le decía.-Pero lo más sano para ti es rehacer tu vida...aunque le hubiera visto más posibilidades entre Archievald y ella...-Frank dejo sin palabras al castaño.- nos vemos.

Archivald, pero que demonios tenía que ver su hermano en todo este asunto, el jamás había mostrado ningún interés en ella…pronto se dio cuenta de que ese aplomo con el que siempre caminaba se extinguía.

Además había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo y no lo aprovecho, pero que tal si cedió por darle gusto a él como siempre solía hacer desde pequeños...esto era demasiado para el…

Archievald, ¿Estaba enamorado de Candice?.

* * *

William y Candy fueron la sensación, bajaron de la limosina, pasaron por la alfombra roja ante los flashes de la prensa del corazón, ella sonrió y poso algunas veces para la cámara.

Albert solo sonreía al verla posar sexy.-Disculpe es cierto que se casaran en febrero.-preguntaba una periodista con insistencia.

No tenemos aún una fecha...-dijo el rubio entre la algarabía de periodistas.

Es verdad que están viviendo juntos en Italia ?..-Will solo negó con la cabeza...

Solo quiero decir que el desfile fue un éxito y que la colección esta increíble...-la rubia contesto con alegría, mientras literalmente arrastraba al rubio al recinto.

Entraron riendo por lo ocurrido con la prensa, fueron recibidos con una copa de Champagne.

Vaya que es un reto salir de ahí... ¿ Cómo lo haces...?..-preguntaba divertido Albert sin dejar de admirarla.

No lo sé, creo que solo dejo que las cosas fluyan un par de poses y sonrisas y vuala...-ambos bebieron de sus copas.

Bien pues creo que es hora de bailar...-el ambiente estaba prendido, en la pista de baile sonaban remixes de David Guetta...

Candice se movía cadenciosamente ante la mirada del rubio, estaba segura que esa esa noche no daría un paso drástico solo deseaba olvidar a los Grandchester que le habían dado tantos problemas.

La gente brincaba y no era ella la excepción, Will sonreía mientras también se divertía.

Después la música se volvió un poco lenta y terminaron por bailar abrazados.- Candy recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Albert, el simplemente la abrazo.

Ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón tranquilos...sentía una conexión muy extraña, como si estar en los brazos de Albert podría terminarse el mundo y ella se sentiría protegida y amada...

Albert sentía lo mismo, como si estando con ella en brazos si el mundo terminara sería feliz de morir con ese pedazo de ángel en sus brazos.

* * *

Terrence los veía a lo lejos mientras bebía otro Whisky de golpe, Frank decía la verdad…algo más profundo existía entre esos dos y la realidad lo golpeo.

Así era efectivamente, ella jamás lo había amado, todo lo que sintió por él era deseo, pasión...pero nada de eso se comparaba con el amor...

Se percató también de la mirada intensa de Archie, quien también tomaba un whisky de golpe.-Ahora es que me doy cuenta, estabas enamorado de Candice…tu mi hermano

Así es y no sabes lo que me arrepiento por habértela cedido para que la maltrataras así, lo único que puedo atesorar es que fue mía tan mía como no lo fue para ti.- contesto con poder el castaño.

Terrence no esperaba esa confesión acalorada.- Es una zorra como todas las mujeres y hasta con mi hermano se metió.-Esto jamás se lo perdonare.

Ella no es una zorra, es una mujer apasionada que demuestra lo que desea y lo lleva acabo.- Terry jamás vio tanta determinación en su hermano.-Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, el castaño salió del evento había terminado ya todo para él.

Terrence se quedó sin palabras, ella y su hermano...juntos...como era posible, si el también...por fin reconoció que su corazón lo había roto nada más y nada menos que Candice White.

* * *

La canción pasaba más lenta y Albert sin más levanto el rostro de Candy ella lo miro con intensidad y sin más se unieron en un beso lento.

Si ella anteriormente había sido idolatrada, nada de comparaba con Willim Andrew...simplemente nada...

Besarlo era una experiencia muy desconcertante, probaba con gusto sus labios, suaves, gruesos, dejo que entrara y su lengua le produjo casi un orgasmo, pues literalmente la había levantado del piso...se sentía lista para entregarse a él.

Albert se percató de que Candy se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, tenerla entre sus brazos le calaba hondo y era como su mejor momento…se miraron intensamente después del mejor beso de la vida misma.

Y sin más se unieron en otro beso, que puso los nervios de punta a Terrence quien sin pensarlo y fue directo a ellos.

* * *

Hola mis adoradas lectoras, bien pues este es un capitulo algo contradictorio eso si pasión por todos lados y bueno pasarla bien no es pecado para ningún adulto, siempre y cuando sea con cuidado.

Al parecer los Grandchester quedaran pronto en un pasado que la rubia tendrá que superar, pero el amor tal vez no esté tan lejos de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

Veremos que sucede en los siguientes capítulos, les deseo un bonito fin de semana y les quiero agradecer por seguirme en la historia mis bombocitos.

Les contesto sus reviews.-

PaulayJoaqui.-Besos a ti tambien y gracias por comentarme, pues parece que Stear le dio la paliza que necesitaba o es que acaso seguirá igual…ya veremos si funciono esa táctica y mientras la rubia queriendo salir de todo esto…saludos linda.

Anmoncer1708.-jajaja! Ya sabes este Terry es medio terco y pues ahora ya con una lección de parte de Stear veremos si se le acomodan las ideas o simplemente sigue terco, pero por ahí anda una sombra mirando todo llamado Albert quien no dudo aparecerá en el mejor momento de la rubia…eso espero…un abrazo a la distancia.

Amy C.L.-Gracias por las flores, pues espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado y pues bueno todas merecemos tener un príncipe al lado porque somos unas princesas…abrazos.

Carito Andrew.-Me hiciste reir mucho y pues espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, se puso la cosa cachondilla…mientras esperando una reacción entre el rubio y Candy…feliz fin linda.


	7. El tiempo es la mejor distancia

**CAPITULO 7**

 **El tiempo es la mejor distancia**

Se separaron nuevamente ante la falta de aire y sonrieron mientras se abrazaban ante la mirada de algunos invitados, lo cierto es que era un momento para pasarle bien no más.

Terry camino hasta la pista donde hizo lo que Archie le pido no dar problemas, pero…el castaño literalmente jalo a la rubia del brazo tomando desprevenido a Albert.

Pero qué demonios...suéltame!..-grito Candice tratando de zafarse del agarre, la gente a tu alrededor les miraba expectantes.

Nunca eres mía y de nadie más, así que Andrew mantén las manos lejos de esta mujer...-Candice logro pisarlo con su mega tacón de aguja, logrando que lanzara un grito de dolor.

Esta distracción sirvió para que William la atrajera hacia el colocándola a sus espaldas, lo cierto es que el rubio estaba ansioso de partirle la crisma.

Demonios !.-gimió con dolor el castaño.-Candice como haces las cosas difíciles y si crees en que puedes enredarnos en tus líos, dile a tu amado que anoche te revolcaste con Archie.-la rubia sintió como el alma literalmente le salía del cuerpo, eso era algo que nadie debía de saber.

Ja, verdad que duele verte exhibida.-Archie llego como alma que llevaba el diablo y es que ella no se merecía eso, el rubio se sintió un poco decepcionado.

Eso es mentira Terrence, retráctate por tus palabras...-Grito Archie ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Este circo que montas es porque estas ardido es eso no.-dijo el rubio haciendo que Terry apretara los puños con coraje.- Sera mejor que nos vayamos Candice, no quiero estar en las circulares el día de mañana afirmo William con hastío.

Pero no conto con que Terry en un impulso lo aventaría al piso, William era humano y hacía ya un tiempo que tenía reservada suficiente ira para darle su merecido al patán castaño a quien en algún tiempo llamara amigo.

Se levantó furioso para molerlo a golpes, pero Candice trato de jalarlo.-No caigas en su juego, eso quiere.-la rubia trataba de calmar los ánimos.

Ven si eres un hombre, vamos éntrale...-Terry le aventó un vaso que logró esquivar el rubio.

Archie, que pasa este evento es para mis amistades y tu hermano está haciendo líos con mi modelo principal, será mejor que lo saques no quiero verme en la pena de llamar a la policía...-le dijo la diseñadora que había contratado a Serena...

Lo lamento, déjame sacarlo.-La verdad es que esto tenia harto al castaño, liar con un hermano adulto comportándose como un simple crio de secundaria.

Vámonos Terrence no conseguirás nada con esa actitud ya la perdimos, déjalo en paz por favor...-Archie trato de jalarlo y parecía que lo había logrado, pero en una distracción Archievald se zafo y se fue sobre William.

Se unieron en unos cuantos golpes, Albert no era novato en ello y había estado en la escuela militar por años por lo que Terry para él era un pequeño brabucón, logro darle varios golpes que lo dejaron tirado sin poder levantarse, se arregló el cabello un poco.

Y no se te ocurra acercártele a Candice, si no olvidare que alguna vez fuimos amigos y no lo pensare una sola vez, ahora llévate a tu hermano Archievald que solo está haciendo el ridículo.

El rubio abrazo a Candy que parecía horrorizada ante la actitud de Terrence, miro con tristeza a su eterno amigo Archievald quien trataba de levantarlo.

Pero al mismo tiempo él también le decepciono al confesarle la única noche que pasaron juntos, no se arrepentía de ello pero hubiese deseado tener un mejor recuerdo.

Salieron del evento sin pena ni gloria por la puerta de atrás, para no tener que lidiar con la prensa…La rubia se sentía en verdad triste, no sabía en qué momento su vida se había vuelto un caos.

* * *

Lloro sin poder detenerse William solo se limitó a abrazarla, se sentía más sola que nunca, necesitaba para todo esto para enderezar su camino y no convertirse en la clase de mujer que no deseaba.

Ir al hotel no era mucha opción por lo que el rubio llevo a Candice a su departamento en Francia.-Necesito que te calmes, ya todo paso.-dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos mientras le quitaba unos mechones de su rostro.

Me siento tan sola Albert...sola...no sé qué momento mi vida de volvió un caos...ahora no sé qué hare...no lo sé...-Albert la contemplaba con pesadez.

Lamento que las cosas llegaran a este grado pero es lo mejor, veraz que la vida te colmara más delante de bendiciones...-Candy solo le miro sin expresión.

Bueno, será mejor que nos tomemos algo fuerte.-el rubio llego a la cantinita que tenía y sirvió dos whiskys.

Bien pues brindemos por una nueva vida...-Candice lo contemplaba, en verdad era grato tenerlo en esos momentos.

Salud.-contesto la rubia mientras chocaban los vasos y bebía el seco whisky ardiéndole la garganta un poco.

Bien pues quieres que hablemos.-ella solo asintió y pues platicaron claramente su vida, los errores cometidos en ella, la familia y claro que todo lo que ahora les había echo convertirse en adultos.

Así llego el amanecer para ambos, ante la fría madrugada parisina.-Tiempo al tiempo.- se dijo así mismo el rubio mientras miraba acostada a Candice en la habitación de huéspedes.

El rubio cerró la puerta y respiro hondamente, lo cierto es que esa pequeña mujer había puesto su mundo de cabeza como ella misma decía.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y volvió a recordar la imagen de Candice al escuchar las palabras de Terrence…no se imaginaba porqué ella termino por acostarse con Archivald.

Tal vez en su momento ellos pudieron ser una pareja sólida, pero eso no sucedió…abrió la puerta del ventanal y aspiro el aire frio que le quemo un poco la garganta.

Encendió un cigarrillo y trato de no darle más vueltas al asunto, Candice White le interesaba como mujer, deseaba sus besos, sus caricias y más siendo sinceros su compañía.

Pero no era el momento para ellos, no saldría nada de una relación forzada y definitivamente perderla no era una opción.-Dios que me hiciste Candice.-dijo al viento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Candice se sentía hecha un horror se levantó de la cama un tanto mareada y corrió al baño...la cruda en ocasiones era terrible...

Después de un momento se miró al espejo y vio como sus ojos brillaban, si bien se sentía triste sabía que en sus manos estaba la posibilidad de ser feliz...

Se lavó la cara perfectamente y se percató de que sus cosas estaban ahí...Salió del baño, reviso los cajones y vuala su ropa completa estaba ahí...

Se metió a dar un buen baño, salió rosagante, se puso unos leggins, un blusón color negro y botas a tono, en si tenía frio octubre era congelante...dejo su cabello suelto con una coqueta boina y bajo a desayunar.

William estaba leyendo el periódico...por lo que no se percató de su presencia.

Buenos días Albert.- Saludo al rubio quien le señalo que se sentara.

Hola, descansaste Candice...-ella asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo al café cargado.

Yo también tengo un poco de resaca...-Candy lo miraba dudativa...

Albert, hay algo sobre el pleito de anoche...-el rubio la miro...

Hay miles de fotos del desfile, otras tantas de nosotros y de nuestra supuesta relación, ahora afirman que estamos viviendo juntos enamoradisimos y una información breve sobre el pleito con Terrence, pero no hay aun fotos...-Albert cerro el periódico y la miro seriamente.

Creo que esto es un verdadero lio, espero que pronto termine con ello...-también bebió de su café...

En esta semana término con los eventos del año...creo que me quedare en Italia, para calmar los ánimos...-contesto la rubia.

Me parece bien que pongas tierra de por medio...también yo regresare a Italia, he tenido suficiente de esto de la moda.-ambos rieron de buena gana.

Que harás respecto a Archivald...-pregunto tranquilamente el rubio.

Nada, nos reuniremos con los abogados y solucionaremos todo.-contesto mientras tomaba un par de aspirinas.

Me parece perfecto.-contesto el rubio tratando de no ahondar más en el tema.

Así es, espero que el viernes sea tranquilo y podríamos terminar con la campaña de Pauna, así podré descansar estos dos meses.-comento la rubia.

Sueles tomas vacaciones al terminar la temporada...-Albert la miraba atento...

No, nunca...el trabajo es arduo, pero disfruto de mucho tiempo libre aun así deseo tomar un tiempo en mi vida e iniciar el año con algunos contratos.-contesto la rubia.

Ok, pues bueno considérame un amigo a tus pies, por si me recuerdas...-dijo Albert.

* * *

La semana se fue volando, Candice se arregló con los abogados de Archivald y finiquito todo ese asunto.

El evento de Pauna fue increíble, Candy llamo la atención de buena fe de los medios faranduleros, siempre en compañía de William Andrew quien solo sonreía.

Ella sentía que su vida merecía un cambio radical, era el momento de sanar de manera profunda para poder seguir adelante…a final de cuentas cayo en el juego y se estaba convirtiendo en todo aquello llamado excesos…tenía que parar.

Me siento contenta de haber terminado con toda la campaña y al parecer ha sido un éxito, no me equivoque contigo Candice.-la rubia asintió.- ¿Ahora que harás?.-

No lo sé me tomare unas largas vacaciones tal vez.-contesto con diplomacia.-Bien será mejor que me retire tengo algunos pendientes aún por resolver, te deseo mucho éxito en la venta de tu colección que es fantástica y fue un placer trabajar contigo.-le dio un fuerte abrazo a Pauna y ella sintió como un adiós definitivo.

Bien estas lista entonces...-Candy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, ante la pregunta de Albert.

Ok, nos vemos hermanita, también me despido creo que esta es una reunión de despedida.-todos rieron ante el comentario.

Sí, creo que regresare a Los Ángeles en completo abandono, pero nos mantenemos en contacto...-los hermanos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo...

Parece que jamás me veras hermanita...cada mes me visitas.-contesto el rubio.

Si por que en lo que a ti se refiere te olvidas de mí...bien pero cuídate mucho Will.-dijo Pauna sonriente para después partir.

* * *

Candice llego al aeropuerto acompañada del rubio, durante el trayecto cada uno estaba en sus cavilaciones.

Bien creo que es hora de decir adiós...-dijo Albert con pesadez.

Gracias por todo Albert y pues espero que nos encontremos en alguna ocasión.-comento ella sonriente.

Te deseo suerte, quedamos entonces en que las joyas las recogeremos entrando año verdad.-

Si en todo caso Frank puede ir por ellas, ahora solo te las encargo sé que eres un amigo en el que puedo confiar.-Candice sonrió.

Se dieron un abrazo y suave beso en la mejilla, durante el breve tiempo que compartieron, lograron conocerse bien.

* * *

Candice avanzo y subió al avión, Albert miraba como esa mujercita que hacia unas semanas había sido un parte aguas en su vida partía sola para darle ahora un poco de sentido a su vida.

La rubia se sintió dichosa al llegar a la casa donde tantos años vivió rodeada de mucho amor.-En verdad que mis ojos me mienten señorita.-dijo Claudette ansiosa de ver a la señorita White ahí.

Vamos dame un abrazo y ya Claudette.-respondió la rubia son una amplia sonrisa mientras se daban un cálido abrazo.

Esta hermosa señorita Marie.-dijo sonriente la regordeta mujer.

Y tu sana también Claudette, dime que mis padres están.-soltó sin más con una sonrisa.

No puedo creer que la enana este en casa.-dijo Antonhy llegando a la entrada.

Hermano…que gusto verte.-ambos se unieron en un abrazo, el rubio era mayor por algunos años.

¿Qué andas haciendo por estos rumbos?.-pregunto el rubio.

Ya sabes lo que paso verdad.-el asintió pero deseaba escucharlo de sus oídos.

Venga que aquí no tienes que dar explicaciones de nada, lo cierto es que a mí me pareció muy precipitado que te comprometieras con Grandchester.-

¿Sabes algo?-el solo subió los hombros.

Lo que si me gustó mucho es que ahora estés saliendo con Andrew.-

No salgo con él, solo somos buenos amigos ya sabes cómo es la prensa.-Antonhy solo sonrió contento.

Lo sé, eso si mi padre está feliz con la noticia de tu relación con el.-la rubia le miro con duda mientras caminaban por el corredor.-parece que Andrew es amigo de nuestro padre.

Algo me comento de eso, pero la verdad es que no estoy preparada para tener ninguna relación sentimental.

Vamos no te agobies mis padres se pondrán contentos de verte aquí.-contesto el sonriente.

* * *

El rubio llego a casa y la verdad es que era agobiante, todo aquello que existía en el lugar le recordaba a Candice…la verdad es que se sintió enfermo al entrar en la habitación donde ella se quedó una semana completa.

Dios en verdad se dio cuenta de cuantas noches tuvo que asumir todo el autocontrol que tuviera para no abrir la puerta y tomarla en sus brazos con promesas de amor.

La habitación estaba sola y sin rastro de ella…limpia y pulcra como siempre.-Me haces falta.-dijo al aire el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se recostaba en ella.

No era el tiempo pero estaba seguro de una cosa él no se rendiría y encontraría la manera de inmiscuirse en su vida.

* * *

Dime la verdad Marie.-dijo Madeleine su madre mirándole a los ojos sabía que todo el caos en los medios de comunicación tenían un verdadero trasfondo.

Madre no tengo ninguna verdad que hacer, es solo que la relación con Terrence no era lo que esperaba.-su madre la miro analíticamente.-Tu sabes él viajaba mucho y al parecer la palabra lealtad en el no aplica.

Me alegro a un principio saberte comprometida con un hombre que parecía mucho más de lo que en realidad es.-confeso Madeleine.- Tu padre no lo tomo con mucha alegría en sí, pero respeto tu elección.

Lo sé, para el sigo siendo la pequeñita de sus ojos.-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Lo eres mi amor, eres la niña de sus ojos y de mi corazón.-la rubia respiro profundamente.-me alegro tenerte en casa de nuevo y aquí podres descansar.

Gracias mamá.-contesto sonriente la rubia.

* * *

William Andrew, sinceramente pensé que no te vería en un largo tiempo.-contesto sonriente Carl White.

Lo sé, es solo que tuve tiempo para venir al club.-dijo Albert mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre de ojos verdes como su hermosa hija.

La verdad es que me da gusto verte muchacho y vamos que tengo ganas de que me digas la verdad…-el rubio le miro con indecisión mientras caminaban en silencio y tomaban asiento.

* * *

Candice estaba frente a su nota de dibujo y ya había realizado varios diseños, la tranquilidad de la casa en Italia le incito a concentrarse, dibujar…ahora mismo todo estaba dispuesto en manos Frank Moses que tomo con buena idea el poder representarla.

No deseaba lidiar con hombres que le mantuvieran en una fina línea como le sucedió con los Grandchester, así que ella necesitaba un largo tiempo para poder sanarse, enfocarse a su carrera y a diseñar.

Me han dicho que mi pequeñita ha regresado a casa.-dijo Carl sonriente.

Papa…-grito la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba a prisa para abrazarse a su dulce padre.

Estas más hermosa de lo que recuerdo.-ella solo asintió, pues su genética era una hermosa revoltura de sus padres.-Me siento contento de tenerte en casa, ¿Te quedaras?.

Si creo que una temporada, al menos un par de meses.-el sonrió pues estaba cerca la navidad y adoraba a todos ahí juntos a sus dos hijos y su bella esposa.

Me gusta tenerte cerca de mi hija.-confeso Carl emotivo mientras la abraza y es que ese calor de hogar le hacía falta.

Los encontré…-ambos sonrieron.-es hora de abrazos.-dijo Madeleine mientras se unía en un abrazo de oso.

* * *

Algunas semanas se fueron corriendo y al parecer la cercanía con sus padres le había hecho resolverse asi misma un asunto importante.

Creo que haces lo correcto hija.-contesto Madeleine.

No lo sé bien, pero creo que necesito cerrar esto madre.-la rubia asintió mientras Neel Thompson le miraba con singular alegría, aquel hombre al quien entrego su virginidad.

Cuando me llamaste pensé enloquecer Marie.-comento el castaño con varios años encima, ese hombre había sido el primer amor de Candice Marie y la verdad es que en su tiempo muy importante.

La verdad es que es bueno que nosotros pues terminemos al fin nuestra plática.-el castaño le recorrió la silla para que ella tomara asiento.

Tu madre no vendrá a saludarme.-la rubia negó.-lo cierto es que te he seguido en tu carrera y me siento orgulloso de ti Marie.

Gracias Neel, la verdad es que he tratado de ser una buena modelo y lo cierto es que caía a final de cuentas en ese túnel del que tanto me preveniste.

El castaño era un psicoanalista exitoso al que la rubia conoció porque su madre acudió a terapia con él, lo cierto es que 12 años les separaban.

Su relación comenzó cuando ella aún era una simple chica de casa a sus escasos 16 años y aunque fue una relación con mucho control de parte de Carl White ella estaba contenta.

Neel comprendía su interés romántico en ella como lo que buscaba un chico de 28 años belleza, pureza e inocencia…claro encontrarlo a esa edad con mujeres coetáneas era imposible.

Sin embargo cuando su relación se volvió al fin más formal al ella cumplir 18 años, su mundo cambio y es que aquella manera controlada de Carl se vio amenazada por la mayoría de edad de Candice White, ya no Marie su dulce Marie.

Esa niña se convirtió en mujer y esa mujer despertó en sus brazos, boda…amor…matrimonio…quedo postergado por un sueño de pasarela…la dejo ir sin decir un solo adiós…sin explicación actuó maduro pero dolió…y aun esperaba una disculpa tal vez.

El túnel de egocentrismo tomado de la mano del exhibicionismo, excesos…-ella se sonrojo, tener frente a ti a una persona que te conociera más que tu era complicado.-lo siento no deseo incomodarte con mis palabras incordes.

No me molesta, estoy en un proceso de aceptación de mis errores y deseo…-el mesero se acercó con dos sodas y sirvió.

Cerrar los círculos aun abiertos de tu vida.-ella asintió mirándole profundamente.-No tienes círculos que cerrar Marie tu eres una mujer perfectamente sana mentalmente.

No lo creo, Candy Red cayo posesa de excesos.-Neel no pudo evitar mirarla como una paciente y simplemente comenzó a ver sus expresiones.- hice cosas de las cual no me siento orgullosa y tu estas en ello, lamento haberme marchado sin terminar nuestra relación con un te deseo buena suerte o mínimo me hiciste feliz el tiempo que duro.

Para mi está bien que te marcharas sin decir adiós solo un me voy a Los Ángeles por una propuesta de trabajo que me convertirá…

En la mejor top model de todos los tiempos.-completo la rubia mientras ambos sonreían.

Lo siento, era egoísta e inmadura y ahora pues quiero reconstruir mi vida…-Neel la miro con la madurez de 38 años encima.

Yo te deje volar y volé igual que tú…-Ella lo podría notar.-Soy feliz con verte feliz, además tengo una esposa a la que amo, seré padre y pues.

Recién lo supe por mi madre y te lo mereces.-se miraron unos segundos en silencio y Candice se sintió mucho mejor.-Gracias por darme esta respuesta.

Mi único consejo para ti es que no pierdas la esencia de Marie y súmala a la fortaleza de Candice, sé que encontraras lo que buscas aquí en Italia, serás muy feliz…lo se.-dijo el castaño sonriente.

* * *

El tiempo se fue rápidamente, lo cierto es que Candice estaba contenta en casa y no trato de enfocarse, tomo clases de yoga con mama, salió a jugar golf con su padre y en ocasiones a montar con su hermano como antes.

Se dio cuenta de que el amor que pensó tener por Terrence Grandchester fue todo aquello llamado anhelo disfrazado de pretensión, era patético pero ahora lo comprendía y no distaba mucho de haberse convertido en una chica tan terrible que acepto un anillo porque eso le daría un estatus.

Recordo sin querer Archivald Grandchester, en ese caso fue ciega sin duda era único de ese tercio maltrecho que se dirigio a ella con verdadero intereses y lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo.

Albert.-dijo en un susurro, era el único que estaba ahí flotando con más insistencia en su mente…sonrió y suspiro hondo, ahora está mejor.

Encendió el televisor y se sentó a ver qué pasaba en su país natal, solo se dio cuenta de que lo mismo seguía pasando.

Lo cierto es que no era difícil encontrar lo que buscaba sin siquiera ponerlo en google, Terrence Grandchester tenía una nueva relación con otra promesa del modelaje una chica bastante linda llamada Chantal, parisina por su puesto.

Era bueno que siguiera con su vida y a ella no le importaba tampoco, un compromiso más anunciado del importante manager de modelos Archivald Granchester con Annie Britter.

Se conectó al internet para checar sus correos, reviso los mails de Franck quien ya casi le tenía una agenda llena de trabajo, pero todo a partir de marzo...ella planeaba quedarse más tiempo en Italia.

Contesto cada uno y mando saludos a todos, las fiestas decembrinas llegaron como un torrente a casa…esas fechas siempre eran alegres pues decoraba la casa con su madre.

Así que no fue como otros años fue mucho mejor…la familia le reconforto y la hizo sentirse feliz.

Y así literalmente llego el año nuevo, casi terminaba Enero siendo un buen mes para iniciar a trabajar, por lo que se encargó de que los nuevos modelos de la línea de calzado Apple fueran enviados con mucha discreción a Frank, quien residía en la capital de la moda.

Encendió el televisor y se llevó una sorpresa no tan agradable, los noticieros hacían mención de la relación de William Andrew con la actriz Chloe Schubert…la verdad es que le incomodo bastante a pesar de que ella decidió mantenerse en distancia con el rubio.

Así era la vida...se sentó y rato y vio que estaba William un poco más fuerte, su cabello lucía un poco más largo que de costumbre, debajo de sus orejas, se veía bien...

Ella era muy atractiva, rubia de ojos azules brillantes y famosa...que más podía pedir...dejo de pensar en eso y se concentró en diseñar.

Hacen bonita pareja verdad hija.-comento sonriente Madeleine.

Si madre.-contesto ella tratando de no darle importancia.

Tu padre se reúnen en ocasiones con él en el club, me gustaría invitarle a comer un día de estos.

Como tú quieras madre.-contesto la rubia sin tratar de darle mucha importancia al asunto, claro que como toda madre Madeleine sabía que su hija necesita un empujón.

Carl había recibido por las últimas semanas de parte de William Andrew un insistente interés en su hija Marie como en casa le llamaban; esto lo platico con su esposa y ella decidió decirle que tratara de mantenerla en una charla casual que simplemente se mención brevemente para no incomodar a su hija

La verdad es que Candice tenía que reconocer que se estaba tardando en regresar al modelaje, el par de meses simplemente se convirtió en más de 3.

Hija puedo comentarte algo…-dijo Madeleine.

Claro que si madre.-contesto la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a las pasarelas.-la rubia le miro con sorpresa.- no me malinterpretes mi amor, me encanta tenerte en casa pero...

Lo se madre, creo que es tiempo de reposicionarme.-la rubia asintió, pues no podría perder lo que tanto le había costado.

Candice tomo el celular y marco a Frank Moses.-Es tiempo de regresar, acepta el desfile más inmediato querido.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas pues el anonimato al que se sumergió la rubia ha llegado a su fin, en ocasiones debemos de parar en la vida para poder organizarnos y salir a la luz.

Todos siguieron con su vida después de Candice y ahora veremos qué es lo que pasa al regreso, cerraron círculos al menos la rubia lo hizo los demás no lo se pero creo que siguen bien Terry con su vida, Archie se casara y pues Albert con la corriente fluyendo.

Aunque me encantaría pensar que esta vigilando a su presa a la distancia...creo...Me encanta leer sus comentarios y gracias por ello, aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews, les deseo un magnifico día y nos leemos en el próximo.

Paulayjoaqui.- Listo, espero que este capítulo te guste eso si al parecer todos tomaran su tiempo para arreglar sus cosas…te tomo de sorpresa igual que a mi…saluditos.

* * *

Anmoncer1708.-jajaja! Si he pensado en escribir algo sobre ellos dos me desquite un poco en Pecado donde fueron pareja formal, pero bueno lo pensare más adelante…Creo que también Archie se mostró un poco ardido con su hermano y soltó esto sin pensarlo, eso si la rubia tendrá que hacer una pausa para regresar con todo…arreglar el desmadre para después recibir una recompensa…saluditos linda y pues gracias por el apoyo, he cambiado algunas cosas pero creo que es distinto el contexto a la historia de apasionada, más adelante la lees también…jijiji…bye bye.

Alesita 77.- Rei, claro que todos se sueltan y las chicas siempre tienen que ser recatadas, remilgadas e inocentes…creo que Aquí no fue así…espero que en los próximos la vida de nuestra rubia se oriente por algo más concreto o una relación más firme…veremos qué pasa y gracias linda…saludos.

CandyFan72.-Claro que Albert no están tontolino, veremos qué pasa más adelante con el…mientras creo que el tiempo enfriara un poco las malas experiencias entre todo este triángulo y lo mejor está por venir…saluditos.

Amy C.L.-Jajaj…un pequeño escándalo que terminara como debe de ser con todos en su sitio…les hace falta sentarse en una barrita de hielo para bajar el calorch…jijij saludos.

Stormaw.- Así es…ellos más machos y las mujeres más Zorrillitas, pero no aquí…todos libres para escoger lo que quieran y libres…jajajaj…cuídate linda espero que este capítulo nos aclare un poco.

Carito Andrew.-reí mucho con tu comentario, pensaba titularlo lava ardiente pero sonaba medio exagerado, al parecer Candy quiso despedirse de todo con mucho gusto…bueno veremos que nos espera más adelanta pero al menos cerro un ciclo para comenzar otro…un abrazo para ti también.

Candy777.-Lo leí por completo linda, creo lo mismo que tú las personas solemos tener al menos ciertas etapas en la vida donde le tiramos al desmadre en todos los aspectos, pero de pronto paras un rato evalúas las cosas y listo tratas después de todo lo vivido acomodar las prioridades, sueños o metas…creo que la rubia hará esto para en verdad recordar que era lo que deseaba en la vida…esta descripción de sexo salvaje y grandioso por calentura es divertido pero cuando se convierte en una relación con amor no es suficiente…lo veremos más adelante espero yo…cuando uno se enamora todo es perfecto…gracias por tu comentario constructivo y espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo saluditos.

Tania Lizbeth.- Creo que fue una noche desenfrenada acompañada de cálidos recuerdos y soledad…pero bueno lo pasaron ambos bien…ahora con este capítulo veremos si en verdad sirve para más adelante…saluditos linda.

Yusmariz.-En eso tienes razón, pero era algo que sentía necesidad de experimentar…eso si los anhelos se confundieron con una noche pero no puedes vivir de ello…adelante seguirá como los demás…cerrar círculos y caminar de nuevo con la frente en alto…más adelante tal vez las cosas sean mejores. Saludos.

Glenda.-Jajaja…tranquila linda…pues todo salió rápido verdades, mentiras y realidades, ahora veremos si esto que paso sirvió para alguno de los involucrados o para nadie, un abrazo para ti también y espero leerte en el próximo. Bye.


	8. Candy Red

**CAPITULO 8**

 **Candy Red**

Candice fue recibida en el aeropuerto por su ahora representante Frank Moses…-siento que el mismo sol esta frente a mi querida, ven a mis brazos.

Ambos se unieron en uno.-Te extrañe sinceramente.-comento la rubia.

Lo se mi amor, tengo tanto por contarte y claro que lo mejor es que circulemos antes de que los paparatzis lleguen.-salieron a prisa del aeropuerto y se subieron a una camioneta.

Minutos después llegaban al departamento de Frank y eran recibidos por su perro llamado Dinky un adorable pastor ingles que se deshizo en movimientos como saludo.

Dios santo aquí la diva Candy Red.-Saludo Armand es esposo de Frank mientras se saludaban con un fuerte abrazo y un par de besos en la mejilla.-Madre de dios pero que delgada estas mujer...perfecta como siempre.

Armand creo que exageras, pero bueno estuve con mi madre que es adicta al yoga y claro que pilates así que creo que estoy en forma.

Lo se tenemos tanto que contarte aunque sin duda estarás enterada de todo con tan solo encender el televisor.-comento Armand.

Se poco…como que Archivald se comprometió y Terrence tiene otra chica en prospecto, pero nada que me importe de ambos.-Frank le miro con duda.

Eso espero, la verdad es que Archievald está representando a Chantal y pues está tratando de tomarse todas las campañas.-la rubia tomo asiento y eso le llamo la atención, se sentía algo traicionada, pues en palabras de Frank estaba la competencia dura.

Eso quiere decir que desea desaparecerme del mapa.-contesto el

Esa chica con la que esta Terry...como se llama...ahh si Chantaje...-todos rieron por el error formulado de Armand...- perdón es Chantal, quiere usurpar tu lugar y claro que no se lo vamos a permitir.

El será muy Archivald Grandchester, pero yo soy más listo y vuála le he hemos ganado varios contratos.-Candice sonrió.- pero además de que al pobre William casi lo crucifican porque desapareciste.

¿ Qué quieres decir con ello ?.-

Digamos que la prensa se le fue encima porque asimilaron que el rompió contigo y tú con el corazón roto por el abandono, te fuiste a un retiro espiritual.

Esto parece sacado de un cuento.-comento la rubia sorprendida por lo que Frank decía.

Es asombroso como distorsionan la información, ahora lo vinculan con Chloe.-dijo Armand sonriente.

Pero no te preocupes Candice, no tienen nada que ver.-comento Frank sonriente.

Candice no sabía que sentir con esa noticia, los Grandchester habían quedado en el pasado…la verdad es que no podría negar aunque deseara que Albert le gustaba mucho y recordar su besos era grato.

Bien pues creo que debemos poner manos a la obra deseo hacerte este cambio de look rápidamente.-dijo Frank sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Hasta que lo dices...-todos rieron por el comentario acertado de Armand...

A los minutos arribaron Rene y Gilbert, con algunos croissant para poder desayunar.

* * *

Pauna miraba una vez más el boceto mientras escucha como la puerta sonaba.-adelante.

Señorita Andrew ha llegado este arreglo para usted.-dijo su asistente, era una preciosa canasta de rosas rojas con un listón en color blanco.

Es hermoso.-comento Pauna sonriente.-déjalo ahí por favor Janette, la chica asintió mientras colocaba el arreglo en la mesa de centro y salía de la oficina.

La rubia le miro un momento, era precioso y la verdad es que su corazón corría aceleradamente, camino lento y tomo la tarjeta.

" _La vida me dará la razón y espero que me entregues total tu corazón…urge tu presencia en mi vida y hacer juntos un nuevo día…amor para siempre, que me convierta en un hombre presente…te ama con el corazón…el buen George."_

Pauna sonrió y suspiro hondamente mientras evocaba su dulce recuerdo, estaba decidida a tomar la vida entre sus manos.

* * *

Dime que estas bien.-dijo Gilbert mirando a Candice sonreírle.

Lo estoy, me reencontré a mí misma y eso es más que suficiente para estar contenta y con ganas de regresar.

Rene le sonrió.-es bueno ver en ti a la Candice que llego y no a la que se fue.

Lo sé, me siento más tranquila y enfocada en lo que necesito hacer, para mi fortuna cuento con la amistad de personas increíbles…Gracias...-dijo sonriente la rubia.

Eres bien amada por nosotros.-respondió Gilbert sonriente.

Terminaron de desayunar…por lo que Frank y Armand tendrían que poner manos a la obra de inmediato, pues el tiempo apremia y en ocasiones se va volando.

Candice paso literalmente el día completo en un spa personal, manicura, pedicura, depilación, mascarilla, exfoliantes.

Bien considero que hemos hecho en verdad un súper trabajo, así que espero te guste...-dijo Armand seguro mientras ella se miraba por primera vez.

Viajaron después de 3 días de arduo trabajo, Gilbert se encargó de fotografiar el nuevo catálogo de calzado que lanzaría Candice a principios de Abril quizá un poco tarde, pero nada fuera de tiempo.

La rubia sentía temor por lo que se avecinaba, sabía que la prensa en ocasiones suele ser muy dura y siempre encontraban la manera de herir.

* * *

El viernes se llevaría a cabo el desfile, ella estaba ansiosa pero lista para regresar en si Frank opto por dejar todo en bajo perfil.

El deseaba que la rubia hiciera una aparición que acallara rumores, bajara los humos de la mentada Chantal y sobre todo dejar sin aire a los Grandchester…pero…principalmente unir un descocido.

Llegaron el jueves por la tarde a Francia, fueron directo al hotel para descansar pues el viernes sería un día en verdad ajetreado de trabajo.

* * *

William por que no me acompañas hoy al desfile, me encantaría que vieras otros diseñadores y me des tu opinión.-decía Pauna.

No me apetece nada de la moda hermana, además con la colección que tuviste creo que tú fuiste una de las más asediadas.- la rubia sonrió.- Tal vez arruines la presentación de tus colegas...-contesto mientras revisaba unos planos.

Vamos, dicen que el Candy Red hará pasarela...-Albert dejo de ver el plano y la miro con incredulidad.

Que no me crees...-el rubio negó con la cabeza, si bien él sabía que Candice no tenía intención alguna de iniciar una relación con él, tontamente se había enamorado.

No es la primera vez que lo escucho.-contesto Albert, pues con anterioridad se presentó en varios desfiles llevándose una decepción al no ver a la rubia en la pasarela.

Vamos William quiero ver a Chantal, tal vez podríamos contratarla para mi próxima colección.-dijo Pauna con insistencia...

Hasta donde recuerdo Candice era la imagen de la temporada pasada y creí que lo seguiría siendo o, ¿ Es que has cambiado de opinión ?.- pregunto con insistencia...-además esa modelo no me cae nada bien.

No...pero la verdad es que creo que Candice nunca regresara a pasarela y es una verdadera lástima es muy buena en lo que hace.-el asintió.- Creo que la mejor, pero sus problemas personales pues no le ayudaron tanto.

Albert se limitó a mirar los planos nuevamente, su hermana cuando se lo proponía era en ocasiones algo tediosa.- Además súmale que se convierte en casi esposa de mi único hermano, pues.-Pauna hizo los hombros hacia arriba en señal de rendición.

El rubio enarco una ceja con cara de enfado, sabía que su pequeña hermana no cedería ante esto.- Esta bien, pero es la última pasarela en la que hago de presencia tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer que estar haciendo estas boberías.

Pauna sonrió.- A todo esto me reuní con George la semana pasada.-La rubia le miro con desdén.- sabias que Margareth Mead esta soltera de nuevo.

No lo sabía y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.-el rubio solo sonrió de lado, sabía perfectamente que todo tenía que ver con esa mujer el primer amor del pelinegro.

Solo era un comentario, pues ella está visitando a George.-la rubia apretó los puños a sus costados y sintió que la rabia se le arremolinaba en el estómago…los celos estaban presentes justo después de recibir ese hermoso arreglo de flores saber esta verdad le disgustaba.

Bueno me marcas para saber si pasas por mi o nos vemos en el evento.-la rubia salió de la oficina con cara de pocos amigos y el rubio solo sonrió.

Albert se preguntaba si en verdad Candice se presentaría en ese desfile, lo cierto es que ansiaba verla…sus reuniones con su padre Carl White se limitaron a negocios, pero el ansiaba cada palabra dicha por ese hombre para saber de la rubia.

Lo cierto es que habia decidido darle ese tiempo que tanto ella decía necesitar para organizar su vida y el tambien haría lo mismo.

Dejar de lado todo aquello llamado exceso y concentrarse en sus negocios, las chicas accesibles se habian terminado.

Hermano que cara tienes.-dijo Tim sonriente.

Pense que no te veria mas…-ambos se unieron en un abrazo fraternal.- ¿ Cuando llegaste ?.

Hoy hace un par de horas…-contesto el rubio mientras tomaba asiento.-tengo buenas nuevas desde sudafrica.

Te escucho.-dijo William para seguir con los negocios después de un par de cavilaciones.

* * *

Por fin el tan ansiado viernes llego.

Terrence estaba en la primera fila pues su ahora nueva novia Chantal desfilaría y la verdad es que a pesar de que todo parecía normal en su vida…no lo era.

La distancia que puso Candice White de por medio era lo mejor para él, tomo una breve terapia que seguía manteniendo con sesiones por semana y darse cuenta de pronto que estás haciendo las cosas mal en tu vida es complicado.

Asumir las culpas más, pero aun así la extrañaba…le dolió mucho saber que su hermano se había relacionado con ella pero no lo culpaba…reconoció con pena que ellos hubieran sido mejor pareja.

Había acudido a todos los desfiles donde nombraban a Candy Red, solo que se llevo varios fiasco pues ella no apareció en ninguno.

* * *

Bueno espero que todo salga a la perfección como siempre con Chantal...-dijo Archievald mirando las luces y la pasarela.

No te angusties Archie ella siempre brilla, además yo no preocuparia tanto.- el castaño suspiro.

Lo se hermano pero no estare tranquilo hasta que ella sea la estelar, tan necesaria como lo debe de ser.-dijo con un tono un tanto fanfarron Archie, pues lo cierto radicaba en que el aun no superaba el termino de su relación con la rubia.

Tim entro junto con Albert y Pauna a primera fila topándose de frente con los Grandchester en un incomodo silencio.-Vaya pensé que todo era exclusivo.-se mofo Tim Rockefeller.

Tan exclusivo como Sudáfrica.-dijo Terry mirando a su hermano y es que después de que Albert terminara su amistad con el castaño le secundo Tim y George.

Pauna solo sonrió.-es mejor tomar asiento y disfrutar de este que sin duda será un buen show.

Creo que la que se debe de calmar un tanto eres tu hermana.-contesto Albert, lo cierto es que el también estaba ansioso.

Ya veremos si la alucinada seré yo...-Pauna intuía que algo extraordinario pasaría esa noche.

* * *

Frank estaba con un aplomo como ninguno, seguro de que esa noche seria el regreso de la diva Candy Red.-Vamos que necesitamos respirar hondo.

Hasta pareciera que tu eres quien desfilara Frank.-dijo Rene sonriente.

Lo siento es que es mi primer contrato con Candy Red y pues.-la rubia le tomo de las manos, logrando tranquilizar a su amigo un tanto.

Veras que daré lo mejor en esa pasarela y mi regreso será dinamita.-dijo Segura la rubia.

La música empezó a ritmo de Star boy el éxito del momento de Weeked y pronto comenzó el desfile con las chicas más hermosas de las pasarelas.

Las primeras mujeres aparecieron con pantalones de mezclilla, botas, sombreros, colores sobrios y elegantes.

Los fotógrafos dispuestos a captar todo con parsimonia al contoneo de las caderas de manera sensual.

Pauna miraba con ojo crítico cada prenda de su competencia por así decirlo.

Pronto Chantal hizo su arribo captando la atención deTerry y Archievald, expectantes para ver la reacción del público, pues había de por medio mucho interés.

Chantal era una mujer bella de ojos verdes y cabello castaño realizo la pasarela con maestría, pero su único defecto es que su sonrisa en ocasiones lucía un tanto fingida.

Lucio un pantalón de cinturilla en color blanco, con una blusa en cuello tortulla de color negro, un sombrero pequeño con velo, lucia linda.

Después de ella entraría Candice...-hazlo demuestra quien eres...-decía Rene quien traía una chamarra de piel con gorro ocultando su bello rostro.

Candice respiro hondo pues era mucho lo que debía de demostrar, le tomo unos segundos para armarse de valor y hacer lo que mejor sabia.

Camino a paso firme, resuelta como siempre lo hacía...lucía una minifalda en color blanco, una chamarra en piel a tono y tacones con calentadores que complementaban.

Todos miraban atentos pues ella era la modelo estelar de la pasarela...Archie al igual que Terry y el mismo Albert estaban literalmente al borde del paro cardiaco.

Llego al final de la pasarela y se sacó la chamarra, miles de flashes se dispararon ante su presencia y sonrió para las cámaras solo como ella solía hacerlo.

Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro por parte de la multitud pues su aparición no anunciada, era una verdadera sorpresa.

Lucio las prendas que traía con ella...su cabello esta platinado completamente planchado, con un fleco que acentuaba su bello rostro.

Camino con paso firme ante la mirada de sorpresa de los hermanos Grandchester, de quienes se percató al salir a la pasarela.

Paso de largo sin voltear a verlos sin embargo le guiño un ojo a William, quien sonrió por el gesto que había tenido con él.

Y vuála, la multitud estaba impaciente por nuevamente verla frente a ella...

Candice bajo lo más rápido que pudo y se topó con la tal Chantal.-Vaya así que tú eres Candy Red, pues la verdad es que eres muy simple.-soltó sin más ante las demás chicas que le miraban expectantes.

No tengo tiempo.- Fue la respuesta de la rubia, mientras literalmente corría del brazo de Armand, quien ahora se sumaba a su equipo de trabajo.

Menos de 1 minuto estaba ya lista con un vestido en tono blanco y un largo abrió de color rojo…un sombrero blanco…Camino deprisa subiendo con cuidado.

Chantal salía corriendo también, lo cierto es que a la castaña le molestaba mucho su presencia pues eso significaba dos cosas que ella no podría manejar.

La primera es que ella era la estelar del desfile y la segunda que Terrence la estaría mirando, esa mujer había sido su prometida.

Entro a la pasarela mientras el público estaba a la expectativa de su nuevo look, se reaparición y claro la ropa tan bien confeccionada que lucía.

Lo cierto es que esa noche fue suya por completo, los flashes la adoraron…Frank tuvo varios acercamientos para nuevas campañas en las más prestigiosas revistas de moda.

Estaba por mas decir que su regreso fue un completo éxito, lo que tomo desprevenido a su anterior manager, porque él sabía que Candy Red ya era una leyenda de las pasarelas.

Candice salió nuevamente del escenario mientras corría como las demás chicas, ahora si vendrían los vestidos más pesados.

El primero que lucio fue uno en tono negro strapless adherido como guante y una larga cola que pesaba varios kilos.

Las mujeres románticas suspiraron con ensoñación, los flashes la adoraron y ella sonrio de manera melancolía…era buena para esto.

Con la ayuda de Armand y Rene, llego para seguir con el siguiente vestido que le quedaba un tanto más suelto en color blanco con un saco largo que solo mostraba sus brazos que tomaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

El plus de la prenda era el espectacular collar de rubies rojos que resaltaban del resto, Chantal estaba furiosa por todo esto.

Camino atenta pues era una prenda incomoda, pesada y debía de concentrarse para no caer.

Mientras William la miraba con anhelo, vaya si era zopenco, pero su corazón sufría…se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Candice camino de regreso y le aventó el ramo, provocando miles de Flashes…nota de prensa sin duda.

El cierre fue magistral...las modelos avanzaron una a una junto con la diseñadora...

La diseñadora estaba feliz con la presencia de Candice quien era la más mimada por parte del staff, Chantal literalmente se desvaneció entre las demás chicas.

* * *

Candice se puso uno vestido color plata suelto que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, tacones azules de terciopelo y todo lo demás a dock con el look.

Salieron al recibidor para partir a la fiesta, ahí estaba también esperando Annie Britter extrañamente de la mano de Archivald, por su parte Chantal estaba del brazo de Terrence Grandchester.

Archie la miro sin una sola expresión en su rostro, Chantal al percatarse de su presencia literalmente se le colgó a Terry quien le miraba sin disimulo.

Frank se preguntaba cómo es que siempre se tenían que topar con toda la gente desagradable, claro que no era difícil si todos están en el mismo medio.-Vamos linda tu no mires a los buitres.

Candice sonrío pero se sintió aliviada de ver a gente agradable esperándola…Pauna estaba junto a un hombre atractivo que había visto en el desfile.

Cuando se miró de frente con Albert se quedó en verdad maravillada con su cabello dorado a los hombros, era como si de pronto la distancia fuera mucha.

Albert guiado por su instinto camino a su encuentro a paso lento pero seguro. Candice abrazo al rubio con un cariño profundo y dijo algunas palabras a su oído, mientras Albert la levantaba del suelo.

Candice sentía como si solo ellos dos existieran en ese momento, pues su presencia era anhelada y Albert sentía que teniéndola en sus brazos valió toda la espera.

Te extrañado tanto Albert.- susurro ella a su oído.

Yo también te extrañe mucho princesa...-contesto el rubio feliz, despues de un instante la deposito en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Vaya! por favor me podrías dejar saludar a mi modelo estrella...-dijo Pauna con alegría.

Te ves... bueno, una cosa es ser linda, pero ahora sí que me sorprendes...superaste mi expectativas...-ambas se dieron un cordial abrazo ante la mirada atenta de todos...

Bien pues eso es gracias a Frank y Armand...-se dieron un cordial saludo todos los presentes.

Déjame presentarte a Tim Rockefeller…mi primo.-el rubio le beso la mano.

A sus pies mi lady, aunque creo que si me tardo un segundo más me cortan la cabeza.-comento el rubio ante la mirada amenazadora de Albert.

Llego la limosina, que estuvo llena de algarabía...Albert se sentó al lado de Candice y no dejo de abrazarla en ningún momento.

Al llegar al lugar, los reporteros se arremolinaban ante la presencia de Candy, las preguntas eran muchas y ella solo se limitó a posar sonriente aun tomada de la mano de Albert.

Candy, porque tardaste tanto en aparecer en las pasarelas.-le preguntaba una de las reporteras

Vacaciones.-contesto normalmente, ante la cara de sorpresa de la prensa.

Es verdad que William Andrew se casaron en secreto y que habías decidido dejar las pasarelas para dedicarte a él.-

La verdad es que solo necesitaba vacaciones, pero aún me queda rato para estar sobre las pasarelas...gracias...-Candice se retiraba de la zona mientras era fotografiada...

La música retumbaba por el lugar su aparición puso de lo más contenta a la Diseñadora Mitzuno Maio, quien estaba más que feliz por su reaparición.

Después de un breve discurso y aplausos para las modelos, así como otro de manera individual para Candy Red por su regreso, la fiesta se prendió.

* * *

Candice estaba sentada junto a ella Albert...estaban completamente ensimismados, que nunca se percataron de la presencia de las demás personas.

Y al fin haz resuelto todo.-la rubia suspiro hondamente.

Lo cierto es que esta distancia me ha servido de mucho Albert, creo que me siento capaz de seguir con mi vida.-dijo sincera mirándole a los ojos.

La verdad es que me gusta escuchar eso.-confeso el rubio.-Que te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar.

Sería una buena opción.-contesto ella sonriente, cómplice del rubio y así sin hacer tanto ruido salieron del lugar.

* * *

Archievald le sonreía a su prometida, era linda y tenía un gran corazón…pero…cuando la vio fue como si todo le golpeara a la cara.

El amor que tenía por ella debería quedarse en el fondo de sus recuerdos como esa noche que paso a su lado, tal vez él se sentía peor que Terrence.

Peor por el simple hecho de perder sin poder luchar, para que alguien más fuera feliz.-Te pasa algo cariño.

No…me siento un poco cansado es todo.-dijo el castaño sonriente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su ahora futura esposa y era lo que importaba.

* * *

Terry no se perdió ni un solo movimiento de Candice sentía unos celos terribles, aún seguía enamorado de ella y dolía verla tan lejana.

Suspiro hondo mientras miraba a la chica que estaba a su lado ajena a todo esto, la dejo ir y tal vez era lo mejor…ella merecía mas que solo un vago recuerdo de un buen hombre.

Debía de aceptar que Andrew era un buen tipo y pronto recordó a Karen…hizo todo mal, perdió una esposa, un amigo y al amor de su vida.

Venga quiero bailar.-demando Chantal jalándole a la pista, ahora mismo debía de vivir el momento.

* * *

Se han ido.-dijo Frank sonriente mientras Armand solo le miraba expectante.

Esperemos que se anime.-contesto el castaño.

* * *

Prima en que momento abrirás los ojos.-Pauna miro a Tim con cara de sorpresa.

Me perdí en la conversación.-contesto la rubia mientras el solo la miraba con cara de enojado.

Perderás a George.-dijo sin más, le gustaba ser siempre directo con todo.

Cada quien hace lo que desea con su vida, estamos.-contesto Pauna.

Estamos, Margareth me dijo que hará todo por reconquistarlo y que está dispuesta a darle los hijos que tanto anhela.-la rubia se atemorizo un poco eso de jugar a si y no estaba por cansarlo.

Él tiene una vida por hacer y...-

Lo perderás, pero bueno a mí me cae bien ella y además parece que a George no le disgusta la idea de convivir con ella.-Pauna de pronto le presto toda la atención.-le invite a venir pero no pudo porque estaría de fin de semana por Suiza con ella.

La rubia sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se quebraba sin más.-Espero que pronto me dé la noticia de que se casa con ella, bueno déjame ir a ver a unas chiquitas que me sonríen.-Tim la dejo ahí con cara desencajada.

Pauna sopeso la noticia y se sintió devastada…era tiempo de dejarlo ir o correr detrás de ese hombre que la hizo mujer…ese hombre que le amaba y al que amaba…ese hombre…-Te sientes mal cariño.?.-dijo Frank.

No…es solo que pierdo a mi hombre.-confeso con un hilo de voz.

Lucha por el…si merece la pena lucha por el.-soltó el sonriente mientras Pauna se levantaba.

Le dices a mi primo que me fui a suiza.-Frank asintió mientras la rubia salía corriendo del lugar a buscar el amor.

* * *

Hola mis hermosas pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo más con el regreso de la rubia a las pasarelas, ahora sí que todos los ojos puestos en ella.

El pasado de un lado y el presente de frente a ella…reacciones y más reacciones solo una protagonista.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia de Red Girl, bueno además de otras tantas, sugerencias de reediciones abiertas.

Les contesto sus reviews y un abrazo a la distancia…

Anmoncer1708.-jajaja!...se dieron un agarron por el pequeño comentario fuera de lugar y como se dice se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa…Candice con su familia, Terrence a tratar de arreglar su vida que es un caos, Archie a tratar de olvidar y bueno Albert a esperar…un saludo linda y gracias por comentar en mis otras historias…besos.

Sol.- Ya lo pasado…pasado…ahora si que a salir de todo esto para Candice y seguir adelante con su vida…tal vez en los brazos de Albert...yo lo haría…jijiji…saludos linda.

PaulayJoaqui.-Bueno espero que con este te sientas más tranquila veremos qué pasa con el siguiente…todos a ser mejores personas y a pasar la página para seguir con la vida…un abrazo linda.

Amy C.L.-Son rumores…son rumores…veremos que sucede en el siguiente capítulo y bueno espero leerte en el próximo mientras ellos a darle un mejor sentido a todo…saludos.


	9. Anhelantes

**CAPITULO 9**

 **ANHELANTES**

Llegaron al departamento del rubio en completo silencio, el en todo momento camino atento a cada paso que ella estaba dando…le abrió la puerta y ambos disfrutaron ese momento tan personal.

¿Gustas algo de beber ?.- pregunto el rubio mirándola con atención mientras ella reconocia el departamento.

Es lindo tu departamento Albert, me gustaría vino blanco.-contesto la rubia.

Vino blanco entonces, mi hermana Pauna es quien en ocasiones se encarga de hacer que todo quede perfecto.-dijo el rubio mientras sacaba una botella.

Candice camino hacia las ventanas corredizas y pronto el aire frio parisino lleno sus pulmones, la verdad es que se sentía dichosa de estar justo en ese momento con ese hombre tan maravilloso.

Que hermosa imagen verdad.-comento Albert mientras la luna se reflejaba con ella, le extendió la copa de vino y entraron para sentarse en la pequeña sala.

Candice dio un sorbo a su copa y sonrió.-Es un Marie White cierto.

Pensé que no lo notarias, me gusta mucho esa cosecha.-ella solo negó con la cabeza, recordar que Albert era amigo de su padre le llenaba el corazón.

Mi madre me dice que cuando nací la alegría de mi padre fue tanta que decidió crear un vino que fuera referente a mí.-

Así que creo un vino con tu nombre…Marie White.-ella asintió orgullosa.-pues es muy descriptivo como tu misma…una esencia de dulce.

Lo se…-dijo ella con sonrojo.

Hoy me pido Pauna que la acompañara al desfile por que nuevamente aparecerías.-El rubio suspiro.-La verdad es que tenía mis sospechas, anteriormente me había obligado y me decepcione mucho.

La verdad es que siempre tuve propuestas de regresar pero deseaba tomarme mi tiempo.-ella solo sonrió mientras miraba su copa de vino.-Pero sentí podría perder algo que si me interesaba, por eso regrese.

Albert la miraba intensamente.-Candice yo quiero confesarte algo.-el rubio sentía su estómago hecho un nudo e incluso sus manos sudaban.-No sé cómo lo tomes, por todo lo que has pasado pero yo…

Albert yo regrese por ti.-dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad al verle tan ansioso por ella, le ayudaría un tanto.

No se cómo tomarlo.-era complicado para ambos decir las verdades, pero era lo mejor.-La verdad es que siento una necesidad de que estés cerca de mí y la verdad es que te extrañe todo este tiempo.

Candice se sintió acalorada y al mismo tiempo tan contenta que sentía un enorme deseo de abrazarlo.-También te extrañe Albert y la verdad es que desearía que nosotros nos conociéramos más.

También deseo conocerte no solo como amigo, deseo algo mas Candice.-ella se ruborizo.

Bueno que tal si brindamos por nuestro encuentro...-ambos sonrieron y chocaron las copas...

Estuvieron un rato contemplando la Luna, ante la brisa fresca de la noche.-¿ Cuánto tiempo estarás en Francia ?.-pregunto la rubia.

Tengo un proyecto que terminar pero espero estos días por fin entregarlo.-el rubio la tomo de la mano y la beso.-Me lo he pasado 1 mes completo aquí en Francia, la verdad es que extraño un poco mi casa.

Ambos se miraron con interés, el rubio se dio cuenta de los labios tersos en color rosa tan tentadores de Candice.-Pero también tu presencia en mi casa es necesaria.

La rubia solo se sonrojo.-Me he de imaginar que tú te quedaras la temporada completo.

No, de hecho solo tengo otro desfile en la semana siguiente y me tengo que regresar a New York.-  
Candy vivió de su copa.- Además tengo que buscar un departamento porque Frank vendió el que tenía y pues la verdad ya no le dimos seguimiento.

No tienes por qué buscar mi casa es tu casa, puedes usar mi departamento.-comento el rubio, Candice se sentía contenta por el ofrecimiento y con ello comprendía las intenciones sinceras del rubio.-Yo iré a Nueva York ya que termine.

No es una molestia para ti.-dijo con sinceridad Candy sonriente.

Para nada, es un placer para mi.-ella sonrió.-Será mejor que entremos está refrescando y no queremos que te enfermes.-entraron a la casa de la mano, se sentaron en la cómoda sala.

La tensión entre ambos era mucha, era como si esa clase de silencio lejos de separarlos los uniera.

Candice.-La rubia se concentró en su mirada y sin más se unieron en un beso tierno, su boca rosada se deslizo de manera seductora y el sabor a vino blanco les envolvió.

La rubia sentía desfallecer, pues nunca antes le habían besado con esa intensidad y mucho menos ella había reaccionado de esa forma.

Albert deseaba transmitirle todo aquello que sentía por ella y deseaba demostrarle en verdad su necesidad de tenerla a su lado.

Se separaron y el beso su frente.-No sé si deba de decirlo así, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

Candice le miraba a los ojos con un dejo de esperanza.-Candice ¿ Quieres ser mi novia ?.- Ella se quedó impávida por la declaración de un hombre de 35 años, jamás se había sentido tan especial en toda su vida.

Albert de verdad quiere que sea tu novia.- en verdad que era complicado poder asumir que ese hombre la quisiera en su vida.

Yo lo deseo, es que acaso ¿ Tú no ?.-contesto con temor el rubio.

Claro que lo deseo...pero es que jamás se me había declarado ningún hombre.-contestos ruborizada, logrando la risa de Albert quien la miro intensamente.

Bueno pero entonces que contestas a la petición de este caballero enamorado.-respondió el.

Estás enamorado de mi.-contesto ella.

Eso no se le debe de preguntar a un hombre.-El suspiro hondamente.-Pero si estoy enamorado de ti.

Gracias por este amor que me dices profesar y me siento honrada de que tú pusieras tus ojos en mí.-el rubio le miraba como impaciente.

Pero no me has dado aún tu respuesta.-dijo Albert.

Claro que acepto ser tu novia.- Wiliam la miro profundamente, mientras sus labios se unían en un tierno beso.

Estuvieron platicando hasta largas horas de la noche, pero deseaban llevar esa relación en un término nuevo.

Reconocían que ambos habían cometido sus errores y ahora necesitaban dejar eso atrás.-Te dejare descansar.-

Gracias Albert.-el rubio la apretó contra su pecho y respiro hondamente, ahora mismo era como si de pronto todo encajara en su vida y simplemente lo malo se desvanecía.

Que descanses mi dulce Candy.-Se dieron un suave beso en los labios y ella cerró la puerta, durmieron plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Buenos días.-saludo la rubia mientras Albert bebía de su taza de café.

Haz dormido bien.-ella asintió mientras le extendía una taza del humeante brebaje.

Gracias…es raro verdad.-soltó Candy mientras la miraba.

¿ A qué te refieres con eso ?.-ella se sonrojo mientras bebía de su taza.

A ser novios, me siento apenada contigo.-él se acercó mientras colocaba su brazo en su menuda espalda y le brindaba su calor.

Te voy a extrañar ahora que te marches a Nueva York, pero te prometo llegar en cuanto esté libre.-se unieron en un beso con sabor a café y a partir de ahí la vida de ambos cambio.

* * *

No me lo puedo creer…tu eres novia de William Andrew.-dijo con un gran sonrisa Frank.

Me siento en verdad contenta y al mismo tiempo tengo miedo.-confeso la rubia.

Tienes miedo porque en verdad te importa ese hombre y siento que serás completamente feliz.-contesto Armad mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Amiga no dudes, mereces ser feliz y además William es un hombre muy guapo.-los tres miraron a Reneé.-Que pasa me gustan las mujeres, pero no puedo negar que tu novio es atractivo.

Los tres rieron de buena gana, lo cierto es que desde que ella acepto su vida dio un cambio por completo.

* * *

Algunos días después el rubio llego a la gran manzana y ellos pasaban el mayor tiempo juntos, salían a comer, al cine, al teatro y en si eran la pareja del momento.

Por su parte Candice ahora mismo se había reposicionado entre las modelos más cotizadas y ella gracias al apoyo de Frank consiguió varios contratos.

¿ Qué decías ?.-dijo la rubia mientras Albert le besaba el hombro.

Que estuviste magnifica en el desfile, eras la mujer más hermosa en la pasarela.-menciono con zalamería el rubio.

Eres un gran adulador, ¿ Será que eres amigo de Gilbert ?.-preguntaba ella divertida.- Se unieron en un tierno beso, sin importar las miradas de los comensales en el restaurant más exclusivo de la gran manzana.

* * *

Sr. Grandchester sígame.-dijo el Meter mientras el castaño caminaba con Chantal de la mano, lo cierto es que Terrence tenía tiempo tratando de tener su vida en bajo perfil.

Chantal era la clase de mujer que le gusta llamar la atención, obviamente noto la presencia de la rubia quien le caía pésimo a sabiendas de su pasado con ese hombre a quien decía querer.

La castaña miraba con recelo a la pareja quien estaba ajena a todo, se les miraba cómplices y sonrientes era como si estuvieran solo ellos dos.

Terrence se sentó y miro a su novia algo insistente mirando a un lugar específico.- ¿ Qué sucede ?.

Nada.-contesto secamente mientras Terry solo tomaba el menú para ver qué era lo que deseaba comer, pero miro a Chantal muy concentrada y giro su vista para toparse con una imagen para la que no estaba preparado.

Era como ver el reflejo de todo aquello que siempre deseo poseer estaba ahí…ella sonriente ajena al escrutinio publico platicando y sonriendo tan jovial, bella como ella misma.

Su piel tersa y blanca, sus labios color cereza natural, su cuerpo blando y hermoso, su cabello aún más claro de cómo lo recordara y esos ojos color verde como el pasto.

Terrence se preguntó cómo pudo ser tan estúpido, pero el debía de seguir adelante así que se concentró en disfrutar la presencia de Chantal.

Bien linda que deseas pedir.-Le pregunto a Chantal quien no se perdía detalle de lo que ocurría unas mesas adelante.

Lo que sea...-contesto de manera automática.

Chantal que te parece si nos vamos de viaje a Miami unos días para descansar.-le dijo el castaño tratando de seguir con su vida.

Terry no sé qué le viste a Candy es tan...como decirlo...simple...- contesto Chantal.

No tengo nada que decirte sobre mi relación con ella.-el castaño se estaba enojando por la actitud tan castrante de su ahora pareja.- Estoy ahora contigo, no es agradable hablar de otras personas.

No pensé que te molestara tanto que hablara de esa mujer.-reclamo Chantal.

Para con esto…-el mesero llego con una botella de Champan sirvió dos copas y trato de cambiar el tema.-Brindemos por nosotros dos.

Chantal sin muchas ganas de brindar asintió, ahora mismo deseaba restregarle en la cara que Terrence era suyo

Deseo que vayamos en un tiempo a visitar a tus padres.-la rubia asintió.

Creo que mi padre se pondrá feliz de saber que estamos iniciando una relación.-el asintió mientras se besaban.

Chantal le dijo a Terrence que iría al baño.-Hay gente a la que no le importa excibirse.-El comentario literalmente paralizo a la gente que pasaba una agradable velada, los rubios miraron con desagrado a Chantal.

Era lógico darse cuenta de que en el mismo lugar estaba Terrence, lo que menos deseaba Albert era un enfrentamiento.-Es mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo la rubia pues su velada se había visto terminada por esa mujer.

Lo que tú digas mi cielo.-contesto el rubio mientras pedía la cuenta.

Chantal llego a la mesa y Terrence se sentía avergonzado, pues lejos de poner a los rubios en ridículo los miraban a ellos como a la peste.- Chantal podrías calmarte un poco nos estas exhibiendo con toda la gente, no es bueno para tu imagen.

No me importa, no la tolero…-dijo sin más ante la poca paciencia del castaño.

Albert pago, se levantó y retiro la silla de Candice, salieron tomados de la mano sin importar nada más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se hablaba del escándalo que Chantal había hecho en un restaurant exclusivo la gran manzana.

Chantal dime a que va de todo esto.-Archie estaba enojado por la actitud de esa chica.-Eres una mujer difícil, .como tu represéntate debo decirte que con tu actitud no vas a llegar a ningún lado.

¿ A qué te refieres con eso ?.- dijo la castaña con cara de pocos amigos.

Veamos eres impuntual, no tienes disciplina, tienes un pésimo carácter, eres caprichosa y grosera con todo el mundo.-ella solo cruzo los brazos en señal de molestia.-Por ese motivo nadie quiere trabajar contigo.

Sabes no soy tan mala, además también me siento harta de tener que estar a la sombra de esa tal Candy Red.-Archie cerro los ojos.-Su sola presencia es patética, mírame soy más linda, tengo mejor cuerpo y domino la pasarela.

El castaño supo de su hermano que estaba decidido a dejar a la mujer en cuestión y ahora lo comprendía.-Dime que te dio esa mujer para que también tú la alabas siempre que puedes.

Trabaje con ella por más de 4 años, así que se quién es Candice y no te debo dar explicaciones.-la castaña le miro con cara de enojo.-Espero que cambies esa actitud Chantal, porque me estoy hartando de tener que lidiar con la prensa por tus escándalos estúpidos.

Yo no hago.-antes de que pudiera decir más Archie le interrumpió.

Así que ponte a trabajar, sino creo que dejare de representarte.-Archie salió de la oficina necesitaba respirar.

Chantal se quedó petrificada, si bien tenía muchas cualidades físicas necesitaba de una persona que le promoviera perder a Archivald sería malo para su carrera.

* * *

Archievald se subió a su auto y partió al departamento de Annie con quien quedo llegar a comer.

Hola cielo, ¿ Cómo estás?.-le saludo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios.

Un poco cansado, pero bien dentro de todo.-contesto el castaño mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

Vamos no es tiempo de malos ratos, comemos mi amor.-el asintió, tener a Annie en su vida era la mayor bendición de todas.

* * *

3 meses pasaron volando, Albert y Candice vivían en el mismo departamento por comodidad, compañía y una relación en creciente.

Terrence había botado a Chantal, la verdad es que lo mejor para él era tomar distancia y seguir con otros proyectos profesionales…más modelos no.

Chantal le había bajado dos rayitas a su mal humor, la verdad es que estaba en picada después de terminar su relación con Terrence.

Creo que debo de presentarte a mi nueva chica, su nombre es Hotaru Tomoe...-Chantal le dio la mano como un saludo de bienvenida...

Bien pues espero que ambas hagan el trabajo de manera extraordinaria, deseo que una de ustedes se consolide pronto en la pasarela.-dijo Archivald con esperanza de que alguna se consolidara como Candice.

Así que este desfile de lencería es el momento oportuno, Candy Red modelara por lo que les pido todo el profesionalismo a las dos.-

* * *

¿Cómo te sientes con esto del desfile de lencería ?, ciertamente me muero de celos de ver que alguien vea a mi hermosa novia.-comentaba en tono serio Albert mientras la miraba.

Lo que más me agobia a mi es que algo malo se muestre más de mi.-confeso avergonzada.

Soy hombre y como tal debo decirte la verdad...-Candy lo miraba expectante.

Estas que te caes de buena, mi amor...tan solo de verte modelar esos microshorts siento morir.- Comentaba de manera arrebata el rubio, Candice se ruborizo hasta la raíz del pelo.

No creo que pienses que como hombre no te deseo, pero quiero que las cosas funcionen bien para los dos.-la apretó contra su pecho y es que aún no intimaban pues no deseaban fallar en algo que les importaba tanto.-Eso si cuando estemos juntos...creo que no saldrás del cuarto en un mes completo.

Candice se sorprendió, pues la verdad es que ella también le deseaba y las duchas frías ya no le servían.-Es una amenaza.

Es una promesa.-contesto él.

Lamento interrumpir este momento tan personal, pero necesitamos a la modelo estrella.-dijo Frank.

Bien cuídamela mucho.-dijo Albert mientras la rubia le limpiaba la comisura por el labial.

Claro que si Willy.-soltó sin más ante el desagrado del sobrenombre, el ensayo general con todas las chicas era privado.

* * *

Candice hizo pasarela como siempre, Chantal la miraba con cierto resentimiento…

Si bien ahora ya no estaba con Terrence ella sentía que le había hecho sombra todo ese tiempo.

Por su parte Hotaru realizo todo de manera perfecta, ella también ya tenía tiempo en las pasarelas y ahora que Archivald Grandchester la promovía se esforzaría...tenía más contratos.

Esa era la primera vez que esas dos mujeres modelarían para Victoria Secrets, Candice por su parte tenía ya experiencia en ello.

Era pesado cargar con los accesorios que se conformaban con alas de ángeles, pero un hermoso espectáculo.

Bien chicas, quiero felicitarlas todo quedo de manera perfecta.-todas las modelos sonrieron y aplaudieron por el excelente trabajo que se haría.

* * *

El ensayo termino y Albert llego puntual por su novia Candice.

Hola William ¿Cómo estás ?...-le saludo Chantal con desenfado mientras trataba de darle un beso, pero el rubio se limitó a extender su mano como saludo.

Bien gracias.-soltó sin mucho interés.

Dime puedo ayudarte en algo.-comentaba mientras se retorcía coquetamente.

No , estoy esperando a mí...-Albert se limitó a caminar para abrazar a Candice.

Chantal los miro a la distancia mientras se daba un beso y la levantaba en brazos diciéndole palabras que le hacia reír.

¿ Qué quería Chantal ?.-preguntaba con insistencia la rubia.

No lo sé, me saludo y me pregunto algo...la verdad es que no le preste demasiada atención, por que una mujer de cabello misterioso me llamo mucho la atención.-Albert le besaba el cuello.

* * *

El día del desfile llego, la alfombra rosa fue un éxito y la rubia camino orgullosa del brazo de su novio William Andrew quien se limitaron a sonreír alegres ante las cámaras.

Nos vemos.-dijo la rubia despidiendo a su galán con un beso para ella seguir a Frank y ponerse a trabajar.

Esta pasarela en verdad era importante, todo el mundo estaría al pendiente de las mejores entre ella Candy Red.

El desfile inicio, a primera escena la cantante Rihana abrió...las modelos desfilaban una a una...

Llego el turno de Candice quien lucía un sexy conjunto de lencería rojo, con medias de red del mismo tono...el cabello se lo había arreglado con rizos marcados dándole una apariencia felina espectacular.

Al salir, la pasarela se inundó de aplausos pues traía en su cuello uno de los diamantes más caros.

Albert se quedó petrificado, si estaba anhelante de hacerle el amor, ahora literalmente era una tortura esperar.

Su gracia al caminar, sus largas piernas marcadas por los stiletos que lucía, su cabello, sus ojos, su cara, su cintura...todo...

Candice poso ante las cámaras de manera sensual y natural como solo ella lo sabía hacer, lucio el conjunto a la perfección.

Contra todo pronóstico Terrence se apareció al último momento, se quedó helado al verla en esa ropa estaba que babeaba por ella y que decir de Archie quien solo suspiraba.

Recorrió la pasarela nuevamente la el primer cierre...-se sentía soñada le arrojo un beso a William quien rebosaba de alegría al saber que ella era suya, su novia.

* * *

Detrás de bambalinas era un pequeño caos, Candice bajo con sumo cuidado y le retiraron la joya, para después correr a cambiarse.

Ahora el desfile seria amenizado por David Guetta con algunas de sus mejores mezclas...

Candice se desvestía a la velocidad de la luz, se colocó unas pantis de boleado blanco y rosa, así mismo un brasiere tipo halter de media copa al mismo tono.

Era por más resaltar que parecía que se le saldrían sus mejores encantos; Reneé se aseguró que todo se mantuviera en su sitio.

Le roció spray para poder sujetarlo mejor y no pasara nada...unas medias de red con un coqueto moño en color rosa y zapatillas rosas complementaban el ajuar, así mismo una sombrilla.

* * *

Cuando salió a pasarela, se meneo de manera más coqueta provocando chiflidos. Albert sintió que un amiguito estaba despertando...sonrió ante la mujer que sin duda seria su esposa.

Candice poso alegre ante las cámaras de manera coqueta y traviesa, estaba de más decir que nada se movió fuera de su lugar.

Recorrió nuevamente la pasarela, con alegría...le envió un beso a su amado y cerro el desfile.

* * *

Bajo corriendo casi para poder seguir con lo siguiente...

Ahora se puso un baby doll color morado y negro...era como un vestido largo...con machas de leopardo...que se abría en medio de sus piernas.

El baby doll era un brassier de copa con push up, ahora si Candice estaba por hacer gritar al rubio; Pues este caía con vuelo ligero hasta el suelo obviamente al caminar literalmente flotaría en el aire, así podría lucir sus piernas y su preciosa tanga a juego...

Le colocaron una tiara de gemas divino, que sin duda más de alguna se pondría de histérica de tenerla de regalo...y unas alas de ángel color negro...

* * *

El ambiente era amenizado por Puff Daddy...-Candice entro ante la algarabía que había en el desfile...

Los caballeros que aún estaban sentados literalmente se pusieron de pie al verla flotar en la pasarela...

Albert ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos...dios era una belleza, la preciosa tanga fue fotografiada a mas no poder...un precioso derrier...

Terrece se daba de topes por haber sido tan snob y perderse de estar con esa mujer...

Sus poses fueron más felinas, espectaculares, giro un par de veces y camino segura de su belleza, logrando arrancar suspiros a su paso.

El cierre fue el mejor de todos...Serena lucio un conjunto divino, porto el sostén más caro del mundo con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes...a juego con una tanga divina...unas alas color plata hermosas y el cabello en ondas más suave, su presencia fue literalmente divina...

Las revistas sin duda nuevamente la pondrían como la top model del año...se lo había ganado a pulso...

El cierre fue divertido, todas las modelos salieron a prender a la audiencia junto con Katty Perry...

* * *

Albert estaba impaciente de estar con su Candice y esa sería la noche para ambos, claro que ella lo

sabía lo necesitaba.

* * *

Hola hermosas ando a lasprisas solo alcanzo a subir el capítulo porque salgo a las 7 y pues estoy sobre tiempo si no me deja mi aventón.

Gracias por sus comentarios que los leí todos prometo contestar en el siguiente a todas…les quiero mil y les deseo un excelente inicio de semana.

Las cosas se pondrán como un tanto calurosas por esto rumbos y es que tal vez llego el tiempo para estos dos…abrazos.


	10. Regalame esta noche

**CAPITULO 10**

 **REGALAME ESTA NOCHE**

Candice sonriente bajo para unirse en un fuerte abrazo con Frank quien también se encontraba muy emocionado por el suceso que implicaba salir bien de ese desfile.

Estuviste genial Candy Red.-dijo emocionado mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Gracias a ti por el apoyo y a ustedes por estar en mi equipo.-comento con lágrimas de emoción la rubia feliz de saber que ahora mismo estaba regresando a ser la mejor.

La verdad es que tú eres la mejor de todas.-dijo emocionado Armand mientras Rene asintió.

Bueno, pues es hora de ir a festejar.-comento Frank mientras seguían cada uno con lo suyo.

Candice se miró al espejo y suspiro hondamente, la verdad es que la vida le estaba dando una gran oportunidad ahora mismo.

A su vida había llegado un hombre que ahora mismo le mantenía en verdad expectante, habían respetado esa relación sin incluir solo sexo.

Eran muchos los meses que estaban en esa relación y la verdad es que ella deseaba dar un paso más allá, tenía miedo era claro pero sabía que Albert tampoco era hierro.-Espero que las cosas salgan bien.- se dijo así misma.

* * *

Albert miraba la algarabía de modelos caminando del brazo de varios artistas, empresarios, deportistas digamos la crema y nata New York.

La verdad es que estaba impaciente por tener a la rubia a su lado y al mismo tiempo nervioso.-Hola.-saludo ella sonriente

Te ves hermosa cariño.-dijo el rubio mirándole con un precioso vestido color negro ceñido de finos hilos…cabello lacio y labios cereza.

Gracias, también te ves apuesto.-comento ella sonriente mientras Albert le besaba en los labios.

La verdad quede gratamente sorprendido, fue como una ensoñación mirarte caminar en esa pasarela.-ella le miro con atención, deseaba verse reflejada en sus preciosos ojos azules.-Mi confesión tal vez suene fuera de lugar pero, deseaba bajarte de la pasarela tomarte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor.

Ambos se miraron anhelantes y la verdad es que todo radicaba en una solo instante entre ellos para que se volviera magia.

Candice se ruborizo levente y le miro con sinceridad.-Yo también desee eso.-sin afán de protagonismo se besaron sin importarles nada más.

* * *

Archievald miraba en Hotaru una nueva oportunidad para recuperar el estatus que el mismo necesitaba, estaba por más decir que Candice pues ella era otro nivel.

Suspiro hondamente y trato de sonreír, lo mejor de todo eso es que no renovaría su representación con Chantal, así que estaba por hacer más cambios.

Los medios captaron lo más que pudieron de la pareja que la verdad no ocultaba lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, trataban de vivir su vida sin importar nada más.

* * *

Llegaron al After party donde se reunieron todas las guapas chicas para posar ante las cámaras de los medios y después cada una a festejar.

Albert estaba en verdad intrigado al mirar a su hermana del brazo de su mejor amigo.-¿Qué sucede aquí?.-pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

Nada en si hermano, felicidades la verdad es que Candice se ha reposicionado nuevamente y me ha gustado el cambio que tuvo contigo Frank.-el peliplata sonrio.

Gracias, pero ella sola es su propia producción.-el rubio asintió.

Me perdí de algo, Pauna pensé que no vendrías.-soltó Candice mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Así que me siento perdido entre estas dos, George me podrías explicar.-dijo Albert contrariado.

Lo cierto es que los invite al desfile y a que festejaran con nosotros una gran noticia.-comento la rubia, pues Albert no sabía sobre la relación que ambas tenían.

Vamos hay que sentarnos.-dijo Armand mientras tomaban una mesa, sirvieron las copas de fino Champagne.

Pauna omitió la copa cosa que no percibió el rubio.-Así que ustedes nuevamente están juntos.

Así es amigo, tu hermana me ha dado la oportunidad que yo necesitaba.-contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

Forman una linda pareja.-confeso Armand sonriente.

Eso es verdad, creo que es siempre bueno está enamorado es como si de pronto rejuvenecieras.-dijo Frank, el rubio solo les miraba como raros.

Hay algo que me ocultan.-Candy sonrió y Pauna suspiro hondo, lo cierto es que a pesar de que William aceptara la relación de su hermana menor con su mejor amigo él era celoso.

Nada en especial, salvo que serás tío y me casare con este gran hombre.-soltó Pauna mientras le sonreía, el rubio solo sonrió y beso la mejilla de Candy.

De pronto miro a George con cara de pocos amigos.-Tu !.-el pelinegro sonrió nervioso.-haz embarazado a mi hermanita

Vamos cálmate Will.-dijo Pauna mientras el rubio parecía ponerse algo molesto.

Te di la confianza y ahora…-Candy se estreso un poco, pues lejos de esperar que el peleara con su cuñado se imaginó alegría.

Vamos William Albert Andrew, soy una adulta amo a este hombre y nos casaremos.-todos se miraron con sorpresa ante el impulso de Pauna.

Lo lamento, solo me ofusque un poco.-confeso el rubio apenado mientras la rubia le sonrió.-vamos a brindar por la buena nueva.

No te preocupes William, sabes que amo a tu hermana y estoy feliz de que ella acepta mi proposición, al fin seremos una familia.-dijo George orgulloso.

Es hermoso.-comento Armand mientras miraba el anillo de compromiso que portaba Pauna.

Si es precioso.-contesto sonriente la rubia mientras suspiraba hondo, pues su arrebato le valió una promesa de amor eterno.

¿Te sientes mejor?.- dijo Candy preocupada pues el arrebato que había tenido, pronto el rubio oculto su rostro en el hueco de su cuello cálido.

Son buenas noticias, pero deseo que nos vayamos…Regálame esta noche Candice.-dijo tersa voz mientras la rubia sentía que su corazón corría aceleradamente.

Lo hare.-confeso la rubia mientras Albert sonreía gustoso ante la declaración.

Que tanto cuchichean.-soltó Pauna sonriente.

¿Cuándo se casaran?.-pregunto Albert ya más tranquilo y pronto pensó en su mama.- mi madre lo sabe.

La rubia asintió.-Nos casaremos en Junio y mi madre está feliz con la esperanza de su primer nieto.

¿Y ustedes para cuándo?.-pregunto George ante la mirada de sorpresa de Candice, mientras que el rubio suspiraba hondo pues todo mundo asumía que al vivir juntos más pronto podrían formalizar su relación.

Albert miro a la rubia sonrojada.-Aun no tenemos la fecha, pero créeme que si por mi fuera hoy mismo.

Armand sonrió y Frank aplaudió emocionado, mientras Candice se escondía en el cuello del rubio.-Brindemos bien por el amor…-Chocaron sus copas alegres.

* * *

Archievald estaba sentado junto con Annie disfrutando de la noche, la verdad es que el aun no superaba su relación con la rubia tal vez fugaz pero…dolía.-¿Nos podríamos ir?.-

Te sientes mal querida.-ella negó.

Es solo que me siento un tanto agotada y mañana tengo que volar.-contesto sonriente mientras salían del lugar.

Terrence estaba con ellos pero al mismo tiempo era ausente de todo, varias chicas compartían su mesa mientras trataban de darse a notar y la verdad es que no le interesaba ninguna.-Creo que también me retirare temprano.

* * *

Nos vemos.-dijo Albert tomando a la rubia de la mano mientras se despedían con un simple adiós, todos se quedaron con cara de what ante la partida inminente.

Están enamorados.-soltó Armand mientras todos sonreían.

* * *

Terrence esperaba su auto y tomo asiento, pronto se percató de la presencia de los rubios quienes ajenos a todos se besaban.

Candice hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Albert quien atinaba aprisionarla entre sus brazos, era como un dejavu en vivo.

Darse cuenta que pierdes lo que quieres no es fácil, ahora mismo el seria quien estuviera abrazándola y tal vez esa historia triste de novios y amantes tendría otro final.

Un mejor final o un trágico final, al mismo que llevo a Karen, cerró los ojos y a pesar de que la seguía queriendo pues él debía de tomar el camino hacia el olvido.

* * *

Subieron al deportivo del rubio, la verdad es que se palpaba una tensión entre ambos…el rubio freno en seco en un semáforo en rojo y se acercó a ella para besarla.

Candice cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sintió su lengua resbalarse en sus labios, lentamente, succionando mientras ella sentía que las piernas le temblaba…era como si ese momento fuera superado por una intimidad no vivida.

Un claxon los saco de su ensoñación mientras se miraban acalorados y el rubio aceleraba el auto para llegar con ansias al departamento que estaba compartiendo con la rubia.

Bajaron del auto en completo silencio, el rubio la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta el elevador que cuando se cerró ante la vista de los mirones, terminaron por unir sus labios de manera apasionada.

Albert no se contuvo y levanto en brazos a la rubia quien enredo sus piernas en él, dejándose llevar por un beso apasionado, el aprisionaba su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como ambos transmitían calor intenso.

Los besos que Albert le daba eran para hacer desfallecerla ahí mismo de placer, su lengua saboreaba cada recóndito lugar en su boca que se mezclaba con el dulce sabor al champagne.

Albert tomaba con firmeza su dulce trasero, exploraba ese bello lugar donde tenía un deseo acumulado de hundirse hasta el fondo, duro e inflexible, derramando toda su semilla en ella.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, camino con ella aun en esa posición era un deleite tocar sus suaves nalgas.

Abrió como pudo la puerta cerrándola de inmediato mientras aprisionaba la menuda espalda contra la puerta de la entrada, Candice solo dejaba llevar sentía que la sangre le hervia de deseo.

Albert la miro a los ojos y expreso lo que pasaba.-Te deseo.-dijo a su oído.

Yo también.-contesto ella mientras siguió psalaor la penumbra del pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto donde la recostó en la cama.

Yo no quiero forzarte a nada.-logro hilar entre susurros el rubio mientras Candy le miraba con ternura.

Te amo Albert.-dijo ella en un suspiro.-Te necesito Albert.- aquella declaración le hizo al rubio parar un segundo para grabar en su memoria esas palabras dulces como ella.

Se posiciono sobre ella y beso con fiereza sus dulces labios color cereza mientras comenzó a deslizarse con suaves labios por su piel nívea.

Beso tras beso para deslizar con sus manos lentamente ese vestido que se dejó llevar con las caricias pronto sus redondos pechos quedaron solo cubiertos por un bustier negro.

La visión de esa sensual prenda hizo al rubio encender aún más, un leve pezón se asomaba travieso por las respiraciones agitadas de Candice White ante la expectativa de Albert.

Sin tanto afán su boca de apodero de este rosado montículo mientras su mano se deslizaba al otro pecho para sacarlo de su guarida.

Candice gimió ante el contacto y cerró los ojos para vivir el momento, la lengua del rubio y la succión de sus labios le hizo sentir un deseo que nunca antes vivió.

Era como si de pronto todo el cuerpo se le enchinara y ella sentía flotar, el corazón le corría presuroso y la razón le hacía desvariar…era como si todo el mundo podría terminar y ella solo deseara que él estuviera a su lado.

Pronto sus manos apretaron ambos pechos desnudos para que este llevara sus labios húmedos a sus pezones erectos, dispuestos para que fueran suyos tan suyos como ella misma.

Albert sentía que su corazón corría a prisa nunca antes deseo a ninguna mujer como a ella y tampoco nunca tuvo el temor de no ser lo suficiente para ella.

Sus besos húmedos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo erizado ante su contacto, llego a su breve cintura con la sangre agazapándose en su cabeza.

Beso lentamente mientras ella apretaba su estómago por el roce de sus labios, era suave como el mismo algodón y su aroma a rosas le gustaba mucho.

Pronto sus manos cobraron vida acaricio sus suaves y tersos muslos mientras comenzaba a besar con lentitud recorriendo la larga pierna…Candice se sintió en verdad conmovida.

Sintió como pronto solo quedo con un bustier mal puesto y desnuda de abajo…las manos de Albert tomaron con suavidad su pie mientras lo besaba y ella reía.

Sin previo aviso le abrió las piernas para hundir su cara entre sus suaves muslos blancos y tersos para aspirar su aroma.

Algo tan íntimo que no supo interpretar Candice pero sintió con delicia la lengua sobre su punto medio y carnozo que estaba asiduo de gratitud.

Albert se sintió dichoso de ser quien ahora mismo le hiciera sentirse mujer, succiono, amaso, degusto cada centímetro de su femeneidad.

La rubia gemía con afán sentía que el aire que entraba a sus pulmones ardían en su garganta, dios era como el mismo cielo no se explicaba como era que todo esto sucedia.

Pronto ella se apretó y Albert supo que tocaría las estrellas, levanto sus piernas para hundir su lengua en ella mientras un ronco gemido salió desde adentro de su ser.

Candice sintió que todo aquello que conocía no tenía comparación, el corazón le corría, la piel se le erizaba y su cabeza escuchaba palabras dulces...de amor…amor.

Albert no paro en su trabajo y siguió relamiendo con su suave lengua a Candice, quien gritaba de placer, su segundo orgasmo fue lleno de contrastes.

Ya no era solo que la pasión estuviera en esa parte, parecía que algo más acompasaba la línea que entre ambos se había formado.

El rubio se levantó sobre ella para besarla profundamente mientras su sabor se mezclaba con la champagne, el almizclado sabor de su sexo y el fuego que los estaba consumiendo.

El rubio estaba listo y no podría esperar más, saco su miembro para hundirse lentamente en ella…fue como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Estaba estrecha, cálida y húmeda por completo para él, dispuesta a todas aquellas sensaciones que él podría darle y eso era lo más apremiante de esa noche.

Candice gimió un poco ante la intromisión, la verdad es que ese hombre era algo que nunca antes experimento y no pudo evitar no morder su labio ante la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Candice se veía hermosa ante los ojos de William Andrew, era una belleza de ojos verdes como las praderas y unos labios rojos deseosos de ser devorados.

El rubio se hundió lo más que pudo mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban con delicadeza y lentitud, saborear cada minuto era preciado.

Pronto las estocadas en ella comenzaron a hacer más intensas y pronto el rubio deseo que ella le montara…se giró con cuidado de no lastimarla y ella lo supo.

Lo miro con deseo y amor, mientras sus manos comenzaron a guiarla con ritmo…-dios.- dijo entre dientes Albert mientras miraba los pechos de Candice mecerse con parsimonia.

Ambos tenían pasados a cuestas, no había mentiras en esa relación mucho menos secretos virginales por ello es que atesorar cada momento era lo mejor.

Candice tomo el ritmo y Albert solo se dejó llevar, lo más gracioso fue cuando ella con premura literalmente jalo la fina camisa logrando que los botones salieran esparcidos en la cama.

Albert se encendía aún más cuando sintió los pechos desnudos de Candice en su torso dorado…pronto ella gimió en su oído y con sus manos tomo sus suaves nalgas para moverse con más rapidez.

Un perlado sudor les cubrió mientras él se apoderaba de sus labios y ella lo abrazaba, era perfecto…el momento perfecto, la mujer perfecta y la noche perfecta.

El ritmo subió un poco más y Albert se supo por completo rendido ante esa mujer, era una diosa sobre el con sus pecadores labios rojos, sus verdes ojos y su cabello que se rizaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

Gimió sin poder contenerse ni muchos desearlo todo era natural entre ellos y sin más alcanzo la cima con ella encima…se corrió cuando ella le apretó con fuerza hundiéndose con fuerza para perderse en ese placer.

Candice dormía plácidamente, la noche era una bruma cargada de muchos sentimientos y más cuando escucho las palabras que ella pronuncio.

Un simple te amo puede desquiciar a un hombre y él estaba rendido con esa batalla, pronto pensó en lo que ya sabia y esto era fácil.

El deseaba a esa mujer para toda la vida y lo que necesitaba era tan simple, cerró los ojos y la atrajo a su pecho para vencerse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Candice se despertó sin muchas ganas de nada, sentía que su cuerpo dolía tan solo moverse un poquito.-abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación y pronto las imágenes de una noche perfecta aparecieron en su mente.

Sonrió y se sentó, cierta parte de su femenina anatomía se sentía un poco inflamadita, se sonrojo al pensar en cuantas veces lo habían hecho como conejos en primavera.

Albert entro a la habitación con una bandeja y el desayuno listo para ella.- Buen día amor, ¿ Cómo durmió mi princesa? .-preguntaba con ternura el rubio.

Abrázame.-Este puso la bandeja en la pequeña mesilla de centro de su cuarto y se fundió en un abrazo con Candy...era tan cómodo estar así... en paz...-fueron unos minutos de silencio.

Sabes creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tuve mucho miedo de perderme la oportunidad de conocerte y saber que hubiera sido un error no haberme arriesgado a estar a tu lado.-el rubio se sintió orgulloso de escuchar esas palabras.-Ahora sé que valió la pena.

Yo tan bien me siento tan feliz con esta relación, que no deseo perder ni un minuto más de mi vida sin tenerte en ella y que con tu presencia inundes los lugares más importantes de mi vida.-la rubia se quedó sin aliento.-Te amo Candice Marie White Redford.

Ella estaba impávida por esa declaración un te amo...en los labios de la persona que ella sabía que era el único hombre que había aprendido a amar.

Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero la verdad es que no creo que sea el peor, porque anoche nos unimos los dos en señal de amor.

Bien esto me ha costado mucho para pensar en cómo pedirlo...pero bien...-William se daba apoyo moral mentalmente, pues jamás en la vida 1 había tenido una novia formal, 2 jamás se había enamorado profundamente de una mujer y 3 nunca le había pedido matrimonio a nadie.

EL rubio la jalo del brazo para que ella se levantara de la cama, así con el rímel corrido, los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto y el cuerpo dolorido.

Pronto se quedó helada al ver que ese hombre con los ojos más azules que había visto se arrodillaba frente a ella.-Candice White, eres la mujer que ha llegado a mi vida como una ráfaga de viento, desde el primer día que vi tus ojos me enamore y solo quiero decirte que anhelo que aceptes ser mi esposa...te amo...- Albert tomaba la mano de Candy y la miraba con infinito amor.

Dios.-dijo en un suspiro la rubia mientras se acomodaba el cabello, se tapaba la boca y sonreía como boba.-Nunca pensé que esto fuera posible y claro que acepto casarme contigo Albert.- El rubio atino a levantarla en brazos mientras ella lloraba de felicidad.

Te amo.-dijo Candice, mientras se daba un beso simbólico, él se sentó en la cama con ella en sus piernas y le colocaba el anillo de compromiso.

Luce perfecto en ti.-dijo el rubio mientras besaba su mano y ella simplemente se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Me siento tan contenta Albert, jamás me imagine poder ser tan feliz contigo.-menciono con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.-no sé si lo merezco.

Lo mereces y lo merezco.-el suspiro hondo mientras le daba aliento.-tenemos que avisarle a tus padres y a mi familia, quiero que te encargues de organizar la boda en un par de meses.

En serio, no crees que es demasiado pronto.-respondió con sorpresa Candice.

No, yo necesito que estemos casados y no deseo separarme más de ti…-el rubio deseaba hacer las cosas bien.-Eres la mujer que amo y deseo hacer todo como mereces.

Gracias.-dijo ella sonriente.

A ti.-contesto el rubio mientras reían y miraban su mano con ese precioso anillo que anunciaba un futuro inmediato juntos.

* * *

Hola chicas pues me encuentro en la recta ya final de esta historia, lo cierto es que creo que anexare un capitulo nuevo y bueno espero poder subirlo.

Lo cierto es que por el momento me es difícil enfocarme en estar con una nueva historia porque estoy a prueba con el trabajo y me traen azada ósea en joda, ya saben cómo son los tiempos.

Por eso es que me atraso con las historias y siendo lectora pues es medio frustrante en verdad, bueno mil gracias por seguirme con Red Girl, como con otras historias de las cuales también leo sus reviews, les quiero.

Les contesto los reviews del 8-9 y saludos:

 **CandyFan72.-** Creo que este cuarteto tiene que caminar por la misma línea llamada decisión y tomar lo que dios les da por el momento, establecer una relación y amarse sin reservas. En cuanto a Chantal andaba perdida y perdida se quedara ya sin el apoyo de Archie ahora sí que tendrá lo que merece por burra, en fin espero que este te guste porque al parecer los rubios ya cocían habas por demostrarse su amor y bueno un abrazo para ti también.

 **PaulayJoaqui**.-Si hay que empezar de poco a poquito para que les funcione su relación, porque si no estarán destinados al fracaso. Ahora si con el regreso de ella y con las verdades dichas creo que no hay más tiempo para perder cuando existe el amor entre ambos y bueno el tiempo le da a la gente lo que merece…Terrence solo, Archievald medio llevándola y Chantal bye bye…saludos linda.

 **Tania Lizbeth**.-Terry la perdió en un pequeño trance de estupidez pero a madurar para disfrutar y bueno los rubios con ansias de más que solo amigos. Ya se creó que Candice también está muy contenta y es que cuando se te declara el chico que te gusta pues caminas sobre nubes de algodón…que linda pareja y veremos pronto más sucesos de amor…saludos.

 **Anmoncer1708**.-Andale haz de cuenta regreso a pisar cucarachas y a decirles quien manda, me reí mucho con tu comentario, Pauna a buscar a su media naranja que andaba ya rodando por otros huertos y bueno gracias por las flores…Al parecer el desfile despertó la necesidad de varios caballeros pero solo uno pudo jactarse de tener el amor de esa bella mujer, ya sabes uno de ojos de cielo y rubio, los castaños nomas milando como los chinitos y pues bueno que puedo decirte si lo que se ve no se calla…urge la entrega en esto dos y para siempre…gracias por las flores linda y un abrazo.

 **Yuleni paredes**.-Espero que te hubiesen gustado los dos capítulos, ojala que pudiera editarlos más rápido saludos linda.

 **Stormaw**.-El sacrificio en ocasiones no quiere decir que tenga éxito, creo que en cuestiones del corazón es mejor arriesgar que mirar a la distancia en otra ocasión para Archivald y Candice a colocarse en la cima. Asi es vuelve al cause esta chica como debía de ser cada uno con lo suyo y bueno el premio es que alguien le espera con los brazos abiertos…que suerte Candy…saludos.

 **Yusmariz**.-Así es, el tiempo lo sana mientras uno se lo proponga y si vale la pena el amor que tienes enfrente con cautela sabe mejor…a gozarlo.

 **Sol.-** Bendiciones para ti también linda, la verdad es que Candy regreso con ganas de ser la reyna eso si dejando atrás a los castaños para mirar de frente con un hombre de esos que nacen uno cada cien años…Albert.-

 **Candy777**.-No te preocupes, la verdad es que cerrar círculos es lo mejor para caminar con nueva energía y claro conseguir todo aquello que nos merecemos y ellos merecen ser felices…Pauna tenía que sucumbir ante George y bueno pues Albert con Candice esa es una historia muy fuerte de otro siglo.

 **Glenda**.-Besos a ti también, si Terrence paso de rebelde a remenso ya la perdió y ni modo a superarlo, mientras que unos cálidos brazos esperan con ansias a una guapa rubia de pasarela. Que linda por el comentario y bueno los castaños atrás se quedaran, Candice obtendrá un gran premio con ese magnífico hombre que nos hace suspirar así alto ojos azules y príncipe…jajaja…un abrazo a la distancia linda.

 **Loren ríos.-** Que padre saber de ti linda me da mucho gusto que sigas esta historia, espero que con los capítulos siguientes te resuelvas algunas dudas y otras más que apenas están por salir…espero que Carl sea feliz con ver a su hija ya realizada como mujer con un gran hombre como Albert. Así es una pasarela directa a otro lugar y más privado, espero que te guste el capítulo linda…saludos.

 **Amy C.L.-** Que linda con las flores y pues espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, un abrazo a la distancia.

 **Paty a.** -Gracias a ti por leerlo y comentarme, saludos.

 **Jenny**.-Listo, espero que te guste…saluditos.


	11. Te amare toda la vida

**CAPITULO 11**

 **TE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

Yo necesito ir a darme una ducha y poder desayunar.-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras el solo asentía le daba un ligero beso en la frente y trataba de darle su espacio.

Candice camino hacia el baño y se miró al espejo mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente correr, lo cierto es que ella misma se preguntaba si no era un sueño.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras miraba el anillo en su mano, no era un sueño.

Albert espero en la recamara paciente, la verdad es que hasta el mismo estaba nervioso con lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida.

Se sentía contento de saber que esa mujer estaría a partir de ese día con él hasta que el destino así lo quisiera, pronto escucho el agua correr a prisa.

El corazón le latía apresurado en su pecho y la respiración se le cortaba por el mismo deseo de poseer a esa bella damisela.

Se levantó de la cama mientras tragaba en seco, quiso hacer una noche especial y llevar la tregua resuelta en esa cama que estaba seguro compartirían de hoy en adelante.

Pero era hombre y en su sangre corría sangre caliente, era como si la misma lava ardiente le atravesara el corazón…la deseaba y esperar por un momento glorioso no era suficiente.

La deseaba con una pasión desbordada y la verdad es que no podría fingir más cuanto le necesitaba…camino a paso lento pero decidido…

Se quitó el saco, dejo los zapatos y la camisa…miro la silueta del cuerpo desnudo de Candice cubierto por el la puerta de vidrio empañado.

Sonrió de lado al pensar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para ahora tenerla ahí…se desnudó por completo y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Candice con sus preciosos ojos verdes le miro impávida y al mismo tiempo anhelante de su presencia.

Verlo desnudo era un placer indescifrable…un amplio pecho marcado y rociado con suave bello rubio, un camino cubierto del mismo y acompañado de un pene precioso con una punta rosada que le hacía suspirar deseando llevarlo a su boca.

La rubia se relamió los labios y la verdad es que ansiaba mucho más que solo la noche perfecta…mas…

Pronto el rubio la beso con pasión…la piel desnuda y húmeda lograban un efecto que podría erizar el bello completo…estaba preciosa…tomo con suavidad una de sus nalgas para masajearla mientras ella solo se dejaba llevar.

La lengua del rubio se apodero de su tierna boca y poco los labios fueron cómplices de un placer indescriptible, Candice sentía que entre sus muslos algo cálido brotaba.

El rubio deslizo una de sus manos al compás del agua a su clítoris para masajear con lentitud mientras ella se contraía ansiosa un dedo entro en su apretada cavidad y el placer en la rubia se volvió un deseo cálido, abrazador y urgente.

Amarse implicaba muchas facetas bellas, palabras tiernas, dulces, apasionadas...Albert se apodero de uno de sus pechos desnudos para lamer con lentitud el agua que se deslizaba por la cálida piel de Candice.

Ella se regocijo mirando en sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo la pasión contenida y estaba ansiosa de probar mucho más que solo eso.

En un movimiento el rubio estaba a sus pies con la cara hundida en su suave hendidura rosada para relamer las gotas de agua que se difuminaban con su propio aroma.

Levanto una de sus piernas mientras la tomaba para alzarla y hundirse más en su carne caliente, jugo con su botón rosado de placer por unos instantes y ella gimió ante el suave roce de su lengua.

Sintió como él se encargaba de lamer, hundir su lengua en ella y pronto la vida termino por llevarla a un estado de inconciencia consiente, era tan placentero cuando él estaba ahí a sus pies dándole ese placer.

La mano del rubio subió hasta uno de sus pechos para tomar el pezón erecto y apretarlo suavemente mientras ella movía las caderas de manera inconsciente y sin más la levanto en esa posición para que el pudiera tomar de esa fuente todo aquello que saliera.

Candice se quedó sin aliento mientras el orgasmo le hacía presa de su instante…puso los ojos en blanco dejándose llevar al cielo azulado.

El rubio la deposito en el piso húmedo y ella le miro levantarse para tomar el turno de esa magnífica mañana…el rubio cerro los ojos y se sintió presa de un placer arrollador.

Los labios húmedos de Candice se apoderaron de su miembro erecto, terso, húmedo y con ese aroma almizclado, fue la sensación más fuerte que él tuviera.

Cerro los ojos para sentir como la rubia lamia con cuidado su tersa cabeza mientras con la mano deslizaba el prepucio de arriba abajo…lentamente…seductoramente.

El agua caliente les acompañaba en esos momentos para crear un clima contrastante entre el aire frio y el agua caliente, pero ni eso los detuvo.

La boca de la rubia comenzó a llenarse aún más con el miembro del rubio que amenazaba con querer entrar pero no era posible físicamente.

Pronto el comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera cadenciosa mientras la lengua de Candice hacia el que aferrara a su cabeza y gemía roncamente.

Ella estaba expectante esperando mientras el rubio se apretaba duramente para después correrse en su boca…el semen caliente salió de su pequeña boca mientras el rubio sentía algo en el corazón.

No es que antes no tuviera ese tipo de experiencias, pero verla a ella tomándole con tanta pasión y con ese mirar fue imposible no tocar el cielo que para él era de color verde como sus bellos ojos.

La rubia se levantó y se miraron sin palabras mientras el rubio tomaba la esponja con jabón líquido para enjabonarla como si antes lo hubiese hecho.

* * *

Que te pasa.-dijo Archie mirando a su hermano mientras este encendía un cigarro.

Nada en especial y a ti.-respondió sin muchas ganas el castaño, la verdad es que estaba realizando algunos cambios personales que le mantenían alejado de todo.

La verdad es que el día de ayer estuvo algo pesado.-Terry sonrió de lado.

No tengo deseos de hablar de lo bien que se la paso William Andrew.-confeso el castaño dando una bocanada de aire, Archivald no deseaba comentar nada en verdad.

Fue un éxito para Hotaru y tengo una lista de nuevas chicas que se acercaron a mí con el mismo deseo de que las represente.-

Enhorabuena hermano, creo que el negocio está prosperando para ti.-dijo Terrence.

¿ Qué piensas hacer ?.- pregunto Archie, pues sabía que todo seguía su curso normal.

Me mudare a Londres junto a los recuerdos de nuestros padres, no deseo permanecer más en Nueva York.-Stear entro a la sala de juntas.

Parece que todo mundo está aquí.-dijo sin ánimos de nada, lo cierto es que mudarse a Norteamérica había sido acertado pero cargado de mucho trabajo.

Pensé que era una broma cuando dijiste que estarías en Francia.-comentó Archivald.

No es broma, tu sabes que ahora con la presidencia tengo que estar viajando y bien ¿Cuándo te mudas?.-dijo el castaño mirando a Terry.

Espero que la próxima semana lleguen todas mis cosas a casa y pues literalmente tomare un vuelo hoy por la tarde.-contesto Terrence.

Es bueno, iré contigo para poderte dar todo lo que necesites y te encargues de realizar los cambios.-Archie les miraba expectante.

Me siento fuera de todo esto.-el castaño cruzo los brazos por encima de su pecho.

Lo estás.-comento Stear mientras tomaba una botella de agua del frigobar.

No tienes que decirlo tan sinceramente.-Stear se quitó las gafas y lo miro con certeza.

Déjate de niñerías y desfiles de chicas baratas, lo mejor es que tomes las riendas del negocio con nosotros.-dijo el mayor de los Grandchester.

Yo no me meto en tus asuntos y además mi negocio es redituable, tengo a varias modelos conmigo, la agencia con Annie y planes a futuro.

Stear sonrió, la verdad es que no le interesaba mucho que hacía su hermano menor para subsistir, pero no podría negar sentirse orgulloso de que era el único que obtenía ingresos sin ser heredados.-Me gusta como defiendes tu posición, dime ¿Cuándo será la boda con Annie?.-

Terrence miro expectante a su hermano menor.-Aun no tenemos la fecha exacta pero no pasa de finales de año.

Eso me alegre que la familia crezca, yo espero en dios que tú también encuentres a la mujer que al fin te haga sentar cabeza y procrees hijos.-dijo Stear mirando al más rebelde de sus hermanos.

Con los hijos que deseas tener será suficiente para repoblar el mundo entero.-soltó con sorna el castaño.

Solo queremos 4 hijos, tenemos las dos niñas y un varon en camino.-confeso orgulloso de su familia.-ademas mi esposa es feliz.

Archie admiraba de su hermano la familia que tenia y claro el apoyo que incondicionalmente Paty le brindaba.-Enhorabuena.

A mí me gustaría saber cuántos hijos tendrá Archivald.-soltó con mofa Terrence mientras el menor le miraba con reproche.

Y para ser sinceros es que él no había pensado en nada de hijos, la verdad su compromiso aún era algo precipitado para el mismo por lo que deseaba hablar con Annie.-Aun no lo decidimos.

Bueno mucha charla y poca acción.-dijo Stear con su energía al tope como siempre.

* * *

Albert salió entre besos y caricias íntimas del baño, tropezando torpemente con las cosas a su paso…llego a un sillón donde ella se puso de espaldas para el deleite del rubio.

Y sin más se hundió en su palpitante hendidura…diantres era estrecha como ninguna y perfecta como ella sola.

La rubia gimió mientras él se apoderaba de su breve cintura y el placer simplemente los acompasaba mientras el sonido de sus pieles desnudas chocaban…

Albert se acercó más a ella y se apodero de uno de sus redondos pechos, mientras le besaba el cuello y la aprisionaba aún más contra sus caderas.

El cadencioso vaivén de las carnes desnudas, el ritmo del cuerpo, los gemidos de ambos pronto se convirtieron en música que se componía sin esfuerzo y se acompañaba de una calidad voz al compás de gemidos.

Albert sintió el placer más intenso cuando ella le aprisiono el miembro fuertemente y sin más se contrajo contra él.

Pronto sin prisa el mismo la lleno de su caliente semilla que le lleno su suave cavidad ante la marcha de comparsa.

* * *

George miraba a Pauna acostada plácidamente a su lado, la verdad es que le venia bien estar con una mujer tan hermosa como ella…además de eso no podría negar que era la mujer de su vida.

¿Qué te sucede?.-pregunto la rubia mirándole con atención a sus preciosos ojos negros.

Nada.-contesto el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, la verdad es que estaba feliz.

Sabes me siento un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo mi hermano.-George le miro con atención.-La verdad es que nunca pensé que el deseara casarse.

Los hombres necesitamos nuestro tiempo y sobre todo que esa mujer que escogemos, nos escoja a nosotros.-Pauna se sonrojo un poco.

Lo siento, jamás debí de hacerme la difícil contigo era estúpida y…

Y no importa, yo te amo y de eso estaba seguro…-el acaricio su incipiente panza.-ahora mi amor está aquí reflejado.

Podrás perdonarme por todo el daño que te hice con mi manera de actuar.-dijo Pauna con sinceridad.

No tengo porque perdonarte nada mi amor, creo que el perdón no existe para un hombre que ama como lo hago yo.-contesto seguro el pelinegro.

Te amo por eso.-comento la rubia abrazándole, la verdad es que a pesar de todos los años entre ellos la vida que podrían construir sería lo más maravilloso de todo esto.

* * *

Ven a comer Frank.-dijo Armand mientras el peliplata estaba como retraído en sus pensamientos.- Hey te estoy hablando.

Lo siento, es que estoy con un rollo en la cabeza.-contesto Frank.

¿ Qué te pasa?.-pregunto el castaño mirando a su esposo con recelo.

Tengo muchos asuntos, además esto de que Will diga que se case con Candice me tiene inquieto.-el castaño sonrió.

Casarse no es un pecado.-contesto mirando a su hombre sonreírle mientras negaba.-no es eso, solo que me quedo con el pendiente de perder a mi primer representada.

Vamos Frank, no me salgas con eso.-el peliplata se sintió un tanto desconsiderado con su amiga.-Tarde que temprano Candice tiene que hacer su vida y además tendrá hijos.

Lo sé, sueno pésimo amigo verdad.-respondió el peliplata.-pero creo que ella volara.

Mira tienes muchas chicas interesadas e incluso le estás haciendo competencia dura a Archivald Grandchester…hay que ponernos las pilas con el negocio.

Ahora le entraras también.-el castaño asintió.-Gracias por tu apoyo amor.-se unieron en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Tenemos que ir a Italia.-dijo Albert sin más mientras miraba a la rubia quien sonreía.

Con mis padres dirás.-el asintió mientras el mesero le servía agua.

Considero que esta decisión que hemos tomado de casarnos ellos deben de saberla, así como mi madre.-dijo el rubio.

Creo que mi padre se pondría muy contento de saber que me casare contigo.-el asintió, pues se conocían y claro que había confianza.

Te ves hermosa.-dijo el sonriente, mientras Candice se avergonzaba de recordar que apenas habían salido de la habitación después de estar haciéndose toda clase de "promesas".

Haces que me de calor.-el sonrió no podría evitarlo, podría demostrarle todos los días cuanto le deseaba, le necesitaba y le amaba.

Me gustaría saber para cuando quieres que nos casemos.-la rubia casi se atraganta con el agua.

La verdad es que no lo he pensado.-confeso.

No deseo que solo vivamos así, me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera lo más formal como hasta ahora.-ella asintió, en eso tenía razón sabía que no se separaría de su lado.

Me siento contenta de tenerte a mi lado.-Albert tomo su mano para besarla.

Te amare toda la vida, Candice.-dijo honestamente mientras ella se acercaba para besarle sin importarle nada más.

Entonces tendré que avisarle a Frank que saldremos de viaje algunos días.-el asintió.-no me has dicho que tenemos planeado para más adelante.

Aun deseo asegurar primero que nuestros padres sean partícipes de nuestro compromiso, eso sí creo que yo quiero al menos unos 5 hijos con rizos rebeldes como los tuyos.-ella sonrió embobada.

Cinco hijos…-dijo en un suspiro la rubia mirándole con atención y es que ella no había pensado en eso sinceramente, pero pronto la idea no le pareció tan descabellada después de todo.

Nosotros somos dos, Pauna pues ella con su vida y yo con la mía, tal vez me hubiese gustado tener un par de hermanos para regañar.-comento Albert.

Creo que al menos cuatro.-respondió sincera Candice mientras el rubio sentía algo cálido en su corazón, pensar en hijos era algo muy personal.

Me siento raro hablando de esto con la mujer que amo, pero es bueno saber que tú también deseas una gran familia.-ella asintió.-No te importaría tú.

No me importaría nada más que tener mi propia familia, sé que tendré un buen hombre a mi lado para caminar de su brazo.-el asintió.

Nunca lo dudes Candice…es una promesa.-dijo sonriente mientras ajenos a todo comenzaban por construir su propio mundo.

* * *

Madeleine estaba un poco ansiosa.-¿Qué sucede mujer?.-pregunto Carl mirando a su esposa como nerviosa.

Nada, solo me dijo Candice que vendrá este fin de semana para hablar con nosotros.-

Bueno, al menos nos visitara nuestra hija.-comento el hombre de cabellos claros.-Cálmate.

No eso, solo que siento que algo pasa con ella la escuche como demasiado contenta.-comento Madeleine.

Es bueno que este contenta, eso quiere decir que es feliz con William y por lo menos me siento más tranquilo al saber que esta con ese chico.-la rubia le miro con sospecha.

Vamos que sabes algo y no me lo dices.-el negó.

Nada, solo que confió en William y creo que cuando me dijo que estaba interesado en mi hija de una manera tan formal me quede con buena impresión de su persona.

Carl, siento que ese chico es muy chapado a la antigua y al mismo tiempo lo agradezco.-

Tú eres una mujer muy extraña.-comento de pronto Carl, algo que puso a dudar a su esposa.

¿ A qué te refieres con eso ?.-dijo la rubia contrariada mientras su esposo la besaba en los labios.

Te amo lo sabes, pero la vez anterior que Candice decidió estar con un chico no salió todo tan bien.-afirmo Carl, mientras Madeleine negaba.-aunque tú lo niegues y mi hija no diga nada, sé que ese Terrence le hizo algo que no le gusto.

Nuestros hijos son muy independientes y es todo.-dijo sin más Madeleine dando por cerrado el tema de conversación.

Vamos porque no bailamos un poco esa canción que tanto nos gusta.-Carl odiaba que su esposa se enojara con él, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla sonreír.

Eres un adulador Carl.-el sonrió coquetamente mientras estiraba su mano y ella la tomaba para mecerse al compás de la música producto de su imaginación.-por eso es que te amo.

Lo se…soy irresistible mujer.-se unieron en un beso ajenos a todo aquello que les hiciera infelices.

* * *

Grace estaba sentada mirando el álbum familiar, sus hijos cuando eran niños y se sintió un tanto llena de nostalgia.-William que falta me haces cariño.-menciono en alusión a su esposo fallecido ya hacía 10 años atrás.

La verdad es que siempre creyó que ella no podría tal vez hacer las cosas bien con sus dos hijos, para su fortuna Willy era ya un hombre cuando todo paso.

Aun así, le dolía verle solo y ahora con el matrimonio de su pequeña Pauna y la llegada de un nieto, pues le pedía con más fervor a dios que su hijo encontrara a una buena mujer.

Y al parecer las oraciones y buenos deseos pronto le darían una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Annie miraba una y otra vez las fotografías del desfile, necesitaba encontrar también chicas nuevas, respiro hondamente mientras caminaba hacia el sillón.

Se hundió en la suave tela y tomo un cigarrillo…Lo cierto es que venía días pensando en lo mismo y lo cierto es que tal vez la decisión de casarse le tenía un poco desconcertada.

Lo cierto es que la historia que tenía con Archivald Grandchester había comenzada basada en su incipiente amistad y un poco de soledad.

La verdad es que era la clase de hombre que cualquier chica cuerda deseara tener a su lado…-la pelinegra le dio una bocanada.-Tiene que ser de frente.-se dijo así misma.

Quería a ese castaño y no podría negar que su compañía le hacía feliz peor ella sabía que no le amaba y para ser sincera…sonrió de lado.

El llego a su vida en una etapa difícil pues honestamente ella estaba tratando de olvidar a ese hombre que le marco de por vida…Daniels Williams…el amor de su vida.

Un tipo de lo más agradable con el que vivió un amor tan intenso y hablando de frente aun sentía algo en ella…su recuerdo era un dolor profundo…acepto una proposición por olvidar ese pasado pero…

Hola.-Saludo el castaño mientras se sorprendía al ver a Annie fumando.-

Hola.-respondió ella secamente mientras el dejaba las llaves en la barra.

¿ Que te sucede ?.-

Nada.-contesto sin más la pelinegra fumando y recordando…aun lo amaba.

No te había visto nunca fumando.-ella solo subió los hombros en señal de indiferencia.-siento que necesitas decirme algo.

Creo que no podríamos negarnos a aceptar las cosas que están sucediendo entre nosotros.-dijo ella segura.

Esa confesión tomo por sorpresa al castaño, pues siendo sinceros su relación se llevaba con la corriente y la verdad es que sentirse culpable era parte de su vida.- ¿ A que te refieres con eso ?.-

Yo no puedo casarme contigo Archivald.-contesto ella mientras el castaño sentía que algo dentro se le apretujaba y no podría explicarlo.

No entiendo nada, quisiera que me explicaras si sucedió algo que te molesto.-contesto el sorprendido mientras tomaba asiento.

Ayer me encontré con una persona que me marco de por vida y para serte sincera, me sentí feliz de verle.-el castaño se preguntó a qué hora, pues literalmente vivían juntos.

Annie explícate bien.-respondió mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

No hay mucho por explicar, sé que nosotros estuvimos todo este tiempo juntos por soledad y la verdad es que eres buena compañía, no dudo siquiera que seriamos felices juntos.

Entonces ahora como dices que no quieres casarte conmigo.-dijo el castaño.

No te amo.-ella sonrió mientras el castaño sentía que esto era una broma de pésimo gusto.-Creo que era por más decir que me ilusione contigo y trate de hacer con mi mejor esfuerzo un lugar en mi corazón, pero vino él y lo supe.

¿ Acaso es Daniels ?.-ella asintió.-pero ese hombre es casado Annie, hasta donde recuerdo él te dejo porque ustedes no.

Se la historia no es necesario que la repitas yo la viví.-dijo la pelinegra.-Se también que tienes sentimientos presentes por otra mujer y la verdad es que no debemos de hacernos tontos.

Archivald trago en seco, era lógico ella era mujer y no era tonta.-Entonces si tenías tantas dudas como aceptar mi proposición.

Fui egoísta contigo y la verdad lo hice para no estar sola, pensé que lo merecía.-Annie suspiro y sonrió de pronto.-Pero merezco ser feliz y contigo no podré serlo.

Grandioso momento para decirlo.-contesto con molestia el castaño.-tú serás su amante acaso o es que te dijo promesas.

No tengo promesas ni mucho menos, solo nos hacemos falta y pues un divorcio previo.-el castaño rio.

En verdad le haz creído, eres boba Annie ese hombre desea tenerte atada a su cama y después de que pasen los años botarte.-ella también rio.

Haz echo de mi vida una novela y bueno, te comprendo Archie pero es lo mejor que podríamos hacer.

Entonces esto se terminó.-ella asintió mientras el castaño sentía ardor.-Se feliz entonces.

Annie cerró los ojos y pronto escucho la puerta sonar…respiro hondo, extrañamente estaba feliz.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas, lamento que apenas pude subir el capítulo que es nuevo entonces con el trabajo que tengo no tengo mucho tiempo y más a prueba.

Este es el penúltimo espero subir el que sigue el fin de semana y prologo en la que sigue…aun a pesar de todo esto gracias por seguirme con la historia, les quiero mil y les contesto sus reviews:

Yusmariz.-Creo que también le hacía falta un poco al rubio porque no lo tenían a pan y agua, pero sucedió de manera simple, casual y tranquila…saludos linda.

Anmoncer.-Así es creo que desde su escapadita discreta Pauna encargo al heredero de George Clinton y me encanta esa pareja porque es como madurez con amor chapado a la antigua…Annie pues mira ahí al lado del castaño pero no es tonta y él lo sabe…la noche donde estos dos necesitaban conocerte despacito como dice la canción llego al fin, no forzada, tranquila y descubriendo todo a su paso…claro la cereza del pastel fue la propuesta pero era lo más lógico cuando hay amor sin reserva de parte del rubio que se arriesgó y bueno ella feliz acepto…gracias por las flores linda te mando un abrazo a la distancia y bendiciones pa' ti también.

Paula y Joaqui.-Todos aquí listos para casarse y yo sin vestido para estrenar, la verdad es que se miraba venir siento que George merecía ser feliz aunque Pauna se hizo la difícil pero mira…nuestros rubios lentamente se acoplaron y después se desataran, eso sí un anillo en medio de todo este amor viene a reafirmarlo…saludos linda…

Yuleni Paredes.-Que linda y gracias por las flores, bueno es que Albert es caballero tenía que preguntar para no presionar pero bueno la noche fue sencilla y trataron de llevar todo bajo la luz de la luna, disfrutar y pues quien no acepta después de lo acontecido…saluditos.

Amy C.L.-Ya se fue todo flash pero cuando se te queman las habas no existen pretextos y como se dice el interés tiene pies y en este caso un anillo de compromiso yo gustosa aceptaba…creo que tú también linda…saludos.

Stormaw.-Así es celoso como todo hermano, pero cuando entiendes que eres adulto pues vives tu vida…los hermanos quedaron en el pasado y pues Albert aprovechando el amor que tiene por Candice para proponerle una vida juntos…y gracias por las palabras de aliento, aquí echándole ganas un abrazo linda.

Sol.-Gracias mija, todo se puso al color de rojo vivo…bueno más bien en tono tinto apacible, relajado y pasito a pasito, que padre que te guste la adaptación y saludos.

Guest.-Si considero que los demás capítulos en escenas de pasión estaban un tanto desbordadas y más que nada la intención de todo ello era que sonara como improvisado y desprovisto de amor sincero…la pasión esta padre pero es como un cerillo que se enciende rápido y rápido de apaga…la verdad es que pensé lo mismo pero después trate de crear una atmosfera más relajada para este encuentro pues necesitaba expresar el amor de Albert aunque no por eso sea menos intenso…bueno espero que lo que siga te guste saludos.

Tania Lizbeth.-Gracias linda, la verdad es que todo se dio para que el paso más importante se dé…casarse es una etapa importante y pues fíjate que lo había pensado anteriormente no sería mala idea aunque tendría que ver que podría hacer para que no se pierdan los protagonistas pero es una buena idea…gracias linda.

Candy777.-Que padre que te gusto y pues bueno todo tranquilo acompasado con una propuesta de amor sincero de Albert y bueno la rubia se derritió como chocolate en baño maría…Bueno queda un capítulo más y el prólogo, gracias por comentar y por las flores, creo que después de esta adaptación sigo con otra de este par, que tengo en mente ya…abrazo.

Patty A.-Espero que lo que sigue también sea de tu agrado.

Glenda.-Un abrazo para ti también a la distancia linda y pues gracias por el apoyo, espero que lo que queda de la historia te guste…saludos.

Loren Ríos.-Ya se…des…pacito…como dice la canción y bueno no por ello no es apasionado el hombre imagínate además enamorado…dios que calor…ahora a seguir las buenas nuevas a los parientes para casarse y que venga la familia…Terrence a volar como pajarito y emigrar a buscar buenas nuevas…saludos linda.


	12. Nuestro tiempo

**CAPITULO 12**

 **NUESTRO TIEMPO**

Te sucede algo Candice.-dijo el rubio mientras ella negaba pero lo cierto es que estaba ansiosa.

La verdad es que estoy pensando en cómo cambiara nuestra vida juntos.-contesto la rubia.-hay tantas cosas que organizar.

Yo quisiera vivir en Italia, tu sabes que mi negocio está ahí y pues.-ella asintió.-Pero sé que tú eres modelo y no puedo negarme a que estemos entre…

Ella negó.-La verdad es que vivir en Nueva York y estar viajando a Italia sería demasiado desgastante.-Albert la miro con desconcierto.-Yo tengo el deseo de que esta relación funcione, así que dé creo que lo mejor será estar

En Italia.-dijo el con un tono de voz bajo, lo cierto es que ella renunciara a esto significaba mucho para el rubio.

No quisiera que decidieras algo que te perjudique en tu carrera.-la rubia suspiro.-además aun así tengo que viajar a muchas partes.

Eso no importa Albert, yo encontrare la forma de poder trabajar en donde me encuentre y la verdad es que deseo que nosotros…-él estaba expectante.-tengamos un hijo pronto.

Albert la abrazo y le beso los labios con lentitud mientras el jet despegaba llevándolos a nuevos encuentros, que les harían la vida de hoy en adelante.

* * *

Madeleine suspiro nuevamente mientras Anthony miraba su tableta con los pendientes que tenía en la empresa.-vamos madre es mejor que te quites la nostalgia antes de que enfermes.

No es nostalgia hijo.

Entonces ¿ Qué es ?.- contesto el rubio mirándola con atención mientras su madre sonreía.

Algún día me comprenderás cuando seas padre y la verdad es que espero que sea pronto para poder conocer a mis nietos.-el rubio negó.

Estamos poniéndonos un poco melancólicos y no tengo la culpa de las decisiones de mi hermana menor.-contesto Anthony como siempre dándole la vuelta a la conversación acerca del matrimonio.

Entonces qué haces tanto tiempo con Rebeca.-el solo sonrió.-ella es una gran chica y si estas solo ahí pasando el tiempo vendrá alguien más.

No tengo apuro en que alguien más venga madre, nosotros somos adultos y sabemos perfectamente cómo funciona.-

Ustedes son irresponsables es eso.-el rubio la ignoro y se concentró de nuevo en su tableta.-el que vivan de esa forma un día en la casa del otro no significa nada bueno, es como solo conveniencia por soledad.

Entonces que es el matrimonio madre, creo que tiene un sentido muy común.-contesto el rubio.

No tiene sentido hablar contigo acerca de lo mismo, la verdad aprecio a Rebeca y deseo que encuentre a un buen hombre que la ame.-dijo ante la cara de sorpresa del rubio.

Yo espero que así sea, ella es una gran chica y además estoy casi seguro que así será con la alianza que ha hecho su padre con los Santander de España.-dijo Carl interviniendo en la conversación.

Ahora resulta que son mis padres contra mi soltería.-comento un tanto desconcertado el rubio.

No seas melodramático Anthony, pero lo que dice tu madre es cierto y además ya tienes 31 años.-soltó Carl.

Soy muy joven aun.-confirmo el rubio mientras llegaban ajenos a la conversación Candice y Albert.

* * *

Archie encendió un cigarrillo mientras pensaba que había hecho mal en su vida para sentirse de pronto un tanto miserable.

Recordar es volver a vivir, pero la verdad es que el no deseaba recordar nada de aquello que le seguía carcomiendo el alma.

No podría negar que entendía a su ahora ex prometida, casarse solo por un compromiso moral no era exactamente la mejor opción.

Involucraba muchas razones para caer en el completo fracaso…Archie suspiro hondo y negó con la cabeza, si algo podría recriminarse así mismo era su falta de valor.

Porque el en verdad amaba a Candice White, pero siempre su temor al rechazo y un poco la llegada de su hermano terminaron por dejarlo pasar…sonrió y deseo la felicidad de ambas mujeres.

El tiempo es el mejor aliado.-dijo al viento mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo y trataba de concentrarse en todo aquello que debería de hacer, por ejemplo negocios.

* * *

Dios santo que bueno es verlos juntos.-dijo Carl sonriente y emocionado al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Padre es un placer verte tan contento.-contesto la rubia.

Cuando supe que tú estabas saliendo con este joven.-Carl suspiro hondo.-Pude respirar con alivio.

Albert se unió en un abrazo apretado con su suegro mientras las sonrisas no se ocultaban por la dicha de verles llegar a casa.-Ahora me toca a mí.-dijo Madeleine mientras saludaba a la pareja.

Mientras Anthony miraba expectante, pues era el único que se había dado cuenta de algo reluciente en la mano de su hermana.-Lo veo y no lo creo.

Camino hacia su hermana menor y la abrazo con gusto mientras le decía al oído.-felicidades hermanita.-ella le miro sonriente.

Tomemos asiento.-dijo Madeleine alegre mientras caminaban a la sala para hablar de las cosas que estaban por suceder.

Tomaron un vaso de limonada para refrescarse mientras Carl sonriente pregunta.-tengo duda de su visita tan inesperada.

Padre yo.-Albert le apretó el hombro mientras el daba a entenderle que él debía hablar.

Nosotros como ustedes saben estamos en una relación, que desde siempre deseamos fuera formal.-Madeleine miraba con atención a su hija, ella estaba feliz mirando embelesada al rubio.

Admiración es importante para unirse con un hombre…admirar a William Andrew era un buen punto.

Como anteriormente lo platicamos, su hija es mi prioridad ahora mismo y pues yo no pude contenerme para pedirle matrimonio.-Albert la miro con atención mientras le besaba la mano.-Ella acepto.

Carl se quedó ahí mirándoles como sorprendido, agobiado y melancólico, su pequeña niña ahora era una adulta que además de ser autosuficiente estaba por casarse con un buen hombre.

Y él sabía que era un buen hombre porque le conocía, era un tipo con habilidades innatas en los negocios, talentoso en el diseño, hombre cabal y de palabra.

Si de esos muy pocos que quedan en el mundo, la verdad es que ese era el hombre que podría merecer a su pequeña princesa…aquel bultito rosa que alguna vez tuvo el valor de cortar el cordón umbilical al nacer.

Suspiro hondo sintiendo una mano cálida apretarle su pierna y la mirada de amor de su bella esposa, alguna vez el mismo paso por esto pidió matrimonio a su bella mujer y bueno seguían juntos desde hacía más de 30 años.

Era feliz y claro que él deseaba una mejor vida para sus hijos.-Yo no tengo más que darles un abrazo y brindar por su felicidad…la champagne Marie…trae las copas que brindaremos porque mi bella hija se casa.

Candice se levantó y se unió en un abrazo conmovedor con su padre mientras Madeleine abrazaba a Albert, la rubia mostro con orgullo su dedo adornado por un bello anillo con una piedra exquisita que era un gran diamante.

Es precioso mi amor.-dijo Madeleine sonriente mientras abrazaba a esa hermosa niña que lleno su vida de amor.

Así que eres ya parte de mi familia…-comento Anthony abrazando a su ahora cuñado y Carl también hacia lo mismo.

La chica del servicio llego con la champagne mientras el mayordomo la extendía para que el amo la destapara y salió el corcho volando ante las carcajadas de alegría.

Sirvieron las finas copas del jugo delirante de burbujas y anhelante de ser bebidas…-Yo quiero brindar por mi hija, porque sé que es una gran mujer y estoy seguro que tu William Andrew no podrías haber hecho una mejor elección.

Los rubios se miraron ante la alegría del ambiente.-Salud.-dijeron al unísono mientras chocaban las copas y bebían alegremente.

Madeleine miraba a su hija con atención.-bueno y a todo esto ¿Cuándo será la boda?.-ambos rubios se miraron y suspiraron.

Yo había pensado que en este mes, pero por premura tal vez el próximo.-resolvió pronto Albert mientras Candice asentía.

Carl se quedó sorprendido y Madeleine igual, mientras que Anthony solo soltó uno gran Qué.

Que!...espero que no se casen porque ella esta.-

Nada de eso hermano, pero es lo mejor nosotros ya vivimos juntos y la verdad es que deseamos que todo sea formal.-confirmo la rubia.

Pues entonces propongo que la boda se lleva a cabo en la casa y que tu madre se encargue de lo que pueda.-afirmo Carl White.

Gracias papa, la verdad es que pensaba pedírtelo…-confeso con pena Candice.

Tu sabes que esta es tu casa y yo me sentiría muy orgulloso de verte bien casada hija, solo pónganse de acuerdo a cuantos invitados se atenderán y bueno la comida…

Madeleine intervino.-La música, el padre, los arreglos florales.-la verdad es que ese siempre fue un pequeño sueño personal, organizar una boda de ensueño para sus hijos.

Gracias mama, creo que contare contigo para esto.-dijo sonriente Candy.

Lo único que me pregunto es que como le harán con el trabajo de Candice, tú vives aquí ella en Nueva York.-soltó Anthony.

Hemos decidido que Yo me mudare aquí a Italia y pues estaré viajando cuando se requiera, lo cierto es que Francis está cerca así que.

Esa es una gran idea, han pensado en que tal vez más adelante Candy Red tendrá que despedirse de manera definitiva de las pasarelas.-comento Madeleine pues ella siendo modelo, tomo la decisión de dedicarse a su familia y no modelar para ver a su familia expenderse.

Hemos hablado hace poco de ello, creo que queremos tener hijos pronto y yo no tengo problema en tomarme mi tiempo, además tengo el negocio de Apple.

Albert tenía su abrazo alrededor de su menuda espalda, la verdad es que se sentía dichoso de estar con una mujer tan hermosa como ella…le amaba.

Yo no la he presionado, pero parece que Candice se lo ha tomado bastante bien.-comento el rubio.

La conocemos cuñado, la verdad es que sorprende que esta enana esté pensando como una mujer de verdad.-la rubia le miro con cara de enfado.

Pues creo que Rebeca compartirá mi felicidad, me daría mucho gusto que ella también encontrar al hombre de su vida.-

Y Vamos con la misma cantaleta…felicidades a los dos yo tengo pendientes que resolver les dejo.-sin más el rubio salió bien librado de los mismos señalamientos.

Se niega a casarse.-dijo Madeleine con pesar.-justo eso le decía hace un rato antes de que llegaran.

Yo sé que la ama aunque lo niegue y estoy seguro que pronto nos dará la sorpresa.-dijo Candice entusiasmada.

Bien y entonces irán a darle la noticia a tu mama William.-dijo Carl mientras el rubio asentía.

Planeemos una boda entonces.-dijo Madeleine sonriente mientras Candice solo miraba con amor a su ahora prometido.

* * *

Lucile Andrew casi cae de espaldas al recibir la noticia de la boda de su hijo el mayor, la verdad es que la chica le pareció encantadora y bueno con tantas buenas nuevas no le quedo de otra más que sonreír.

Es una bendición para una madre ver que sus hijos están por tener su propia familia Candice, mi hija Pauna al fin después de tanto negarlo estará con el buen George.-la rubia asintió.

Creo que ellos serán muy felices.-comento la rubia mientras Lucile asentía y Albert solo les miraba con atención.

Tu madre es una mujer hermosa, recuerdo que alguna vez fui a verle desfilar…ella ya no lo hace más.-Candice negó.

Mi madre opto por dejar la pasarela para estar dedicada a su familia, aun así recibe propuestas para hacerlo.-contesto la rubia.

Que cosas, tu haz pensando en dejarlo.-la rubia asintió mientras suspiraba hondo.-Creo que podrías compaginar ambas cosas, aunque mi hijo es algo celoso.

Madre.-dijo Albert con cara de severidad.

Cuando se enteró de que George su amigo de toda la vida e incluso amigo de su padre estaba saliendo con su hermana casi le cae en golpes.-contesto ella

No lo dudo, cuando nos dijeron que se casarían y esperaban un bebe casi se desmaya este hombre.-dijo la rubia mientras Albert solo negaba y se acercaba para oler su cabello.

Nos casaremos aquí en Italia en casa de mis suegros.-Lucile sonrió mientras asentía, la verdad es que eso le alegraba mucho.

Cuando me invitaste a pasar el fin de semana aquí en tu casa no pensé que sería para darme esta noticia, pero la verdad es que me siento contenta de saberte comprometido…-contesto la mujer de cabellos rubios sonriente.

Lo se madre, parece que era tu sueño ya vernos casados a todos.-ella asintió.

Si, solo que no dan tiempo para asimilar las cosas y bueno pues literalmente se casaran por meses de separación Pauna y tu.-dijo ella sonriente.

Seguramente se casaran en Londres.-Lucile asintió pues George ahí vivía y ahora también estaría Pauna en ese país.

Así es, solo que aun no entiendo bien si se mudaran a Nueva York por el trabajo de ella o es que estarán viajando.-el rubio negó, pues los negocios de George estaban asentados en Londres así que su hermana tendría que cambiarse a ese país y en cierta manera le tranquilizaba pues estarían en el mismo lugar.

Ella creo que tendrá que mudarse madre, a todo esto haz pensando en estar conmigo alguna temporada en Italia.-ella asintió.

Creo que si hijo, solo es cuestión de que me acomode con mis horarios tu sabes que con mis talleres de manualidades pues se me va el tiempo y además de eso mis amistades.-Después de que el padre del rubio falleciera Lucile tomo como terapia impartir talleres a sus amistades.

La verdad es que ella estaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, sus hijos con sus vidas y ella en Londres, así que encontró la manera de mantenerse elocuente, ocupada y feliz.

Candice se dio cuenta de que Albert había heredado la sonrisa de su madre y la bondad de su corazón, ella trasmitía una paz encantadora, tal vez no se parecía mucho físicamente pero era un gran hombre producto de una gran mujer.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y pronto los medios impresos anunciaban una boda inminente, pues habían fotografiado a la modelo luciendo un portentoso anillo de compromiso de manera infraganti.

Lo cierto es que cuando la nota salió a la luz pública Candice pudo respirar con alivio y la verdad es que ella estaba feliz, completa y realizada en esa etapa de su vida.

Vivía con Albert en Nueva York por el momento y lo cierto es que ambos estaban descubriéndose uno al otro, no solo sexo, no solo rutina, algo más…formar una familia llevaba su tiempo.

La boda seria en Italia un mes después que la de Pauna, pues que a ella se le comenzaba notar el embarazo y no deseaba lucir con una prominente barriga como decía.

Al fin llego su día y Pauna dijo sus votos con devoción a ese hombre 12 años mayor a quien amaba profundamente y con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.

George no podría ser más feliz, se casaba con la mujer que el despertó y pronto tendría un hijo producto del amor de ambos.

Lucile se sintió melancólica al ver a su pequeña ahora siendo adulta y formando su propia familia, recibió el brazo cálido de su hijo como consuelo.

Candice estaba contenta de ver a esa mujer que la contrato contraer nupcias y pensar que el mundo era tan pequeño, nunca se imaginó que su hermano precisamente se convertiría en el hombre de su vida.

¿ Qué sucede ?.- pregunto el rubio mientras ella solo recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, en ocasiones las palabra no son necesarias para expresar el amor y la felicidad.

Albert la abrazo a su costado y le beso la frente, aspiro su aroma…era grato tenerla a su lado.

* * *

Terrence miraba el monitor y pronto su hermano estaba ingresando a la oficina.-pensé que no vendrías.-dijo el castaño.

Lo cierto es que tenía que resolver algunos pendientes, además de que tengo unas chicas que ver.-contesto Archivald.

pensé que acudirías a la boda de Pauna Andrew.-el castaño negó mientras tomaba asiento.

No fui requerido para el evento, lo cierto es que tampoco creo que lo sea para cuando Candice se case.-dijo Archie mientras su hermano lo miraba con atención.

Sinceramente pensé que era una mentira.-

Lo pensaste o simplemente lo deseaste.-contesto Archie mientras el castaño le miraba con incertidumbre, la verdad es que no podría no pensar en esa mujer.

Lo desearía no mentiré, pero bueno es pasado y ahora solo deseo que Candice sea feliz.-Terry respiro hondamente.-Arruine todo con ella, además sé que William es un buen hombre y la hará feliz.

Archievald asintió.-Estamos libres, solteros y ricos.-los dos rieron de buena gana, pues los hermanos tomaron la noticia de su rompimiento con Annie como una buena oportunidad para mejorar como hombre.

* * *

El día de la boda más ansiada llego, el amplio jardín de la casa Blanca en Italia estaba hermosa adornado con muchas flores a tono y claro aquello hermoso como cuento de hadas.

El exquisito gusto de Madeleine y el aporte moderno de Candice hizo que la ambientación fuera perfecta para su día tan especial.

Candice no se había mirado aun en el espejo, pero esperaba verse linda…ese era su día…-Bien, espero que me digan como quede.

Ella había regresado a su espectacular rubio natural, se miraba hermosa con su vestido en color blanco de corte sirena con una cola pequeña, un escote sencillo y el velo cayendo libremente detrás de un peinado sencillo.

Estas perfecta hija.-dijo Madeleine conteniendo las lágrimas y suspirando hondamente, ahora no podría ponerse sentimental y que el maquillaje corriera.

Ven Candice mírate tú misma.-dijo Armand tomándola de la mano y colocándola frente al espejo.

Candice sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de agua mientras que todos le daban ánimos.-es que me siento tan…contenta…-dijo mientras tragaba en seco.

Venga anímate, que el novio seguramente esta ansioso esperando por ti…-le animo René mientras Frank era un fiasco pues lloraba como damisela en apuro.

Estas demasiado emocional.-dijo Rene tratando de calmarlo.

Lo siento Candice es que te ves hermosa…-comento el peliplata mientras ambos se abrazaban.

Carl entro y pronto tuvo que acomodarse el moño del smoking ante la bella visión de su niña vestida de blanco…sus ojos verdes se rosaron de agua mientras Madeleine le sonreía.

Estas…hermosa…-dijo con dificultad, mientras Candice miraba hacia el cielo tratando de no llorar.

Venga vamos.-dijo Madeleine mientras Carl tomaba a su hija y los demás se preparaban para ir al jardín.

* * *

Albert estaba justo debajo del arco de flores esperando a la rubia mientras sentía que el moño le apretaba, la verdad es que estaba nervioso su madre estaba ya derramando lágrimas de la emoción.

Suspiro hondamente mientras Tim le daba un codazo.-Vamos cálmate que dejaras viuda a la futura esposa.

Me está apretando este moño.-dijo por lo bajo Albert mientras Tim sonreía.

Y espérate a que te cases algo más fuerte te apretara.-ambos rieron por el comentario esporádico del rubio.

Pronto la música comenzó a sonar y Albert suspiro hondo mirando con emoción a la novia, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar ante la emoción de todas las personas presentes.

Desfilaron por delante Pauna, René y Rebeca como las damas de honor, detrás de ellas caminaba Madeleine del brazo de su hijo Anthony y por último la novia.

Albert sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho sobre esa emoción que sentía de verla ahí tan perfecta y prontamente suya para toda la eternidad.

Candice miro a su madre y le regalo una sonrisa mientras Carl sentía que las piernas le temblaban, era su niña y se casaría.

Vamos mi amor.-dijo Carl mientras caminaban a paso lento y al fin llegaban a un ansioso hombre…Albert tomo su mano.

Te entrego a mi hija para que la ames.-dijo Carl emotivo.

Así lo hare.-contesto el rubio mientras se tomaban de las manos y padre comenzaba con la letanía de la misa.

El rubio miraba con ensoñación a Candice y se preguntaba cómo es que ellos estaban ahí, tal vez el jamás la hubiese conocido si no es por su hermana…destino tal vez.

Suspiro hondo mientras el tiempo de decir sus votos llegaba, la tomo de las manos y la miro a esos bellos ojos verdes.-Yo William Albert Andrew te tomo a ti Candice Marie White Redford como mi esposa…-él tuvo que tomar aire porque la emoción le arrebasaba.

Candice sentía que podría morir ahí mismo…era inmensamente feliz con todo esto.-Hare todo lo que en mis manos este por hacerte la mujer más feliz de todas, te amare con mi corazón entero, estaré a tu lado en los buenos, en los malos y peores momentos…caminaremos de la mano hasta que dios lo decida…

Madeleine, Frank, Pauna y Lucile lloraban como magdalenas ante la declaración del rubio.

Yo Candice Marie…White Redford te tomo a ti como mi esposo William Albert Andrew, prometo ser la mujer que mereces…amarte con mi alma, cuidarte y acompañarte en todos los buenos, malos y peores momentos de nuestra vida…hasta que la muerte nos separe.

El padre asintió mientras los anillos estaban en cada dedo anular y todos respiraban aliviados…-Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que dios ha unido nunca lo separe el hombre…puedes besar a la novia hijo.

Albert se acercó a Candice mientras le besaba y los aplausos estallaban mientras todos se levantaban de sus sillas.

Pasaron de la mano para dirigirse al banquete, después de varias fotos con los familiares.-Albert la miro y sonrió.-Estas hermosa y estas lista para lo que sigue.

Totalmente esposo.-dijo ella mientras se besaban y caminaba por un pasillo para llegar a la pista central donde la música les daba la bienvenida.

Un aplauso para los nuevos señores Andrew White.-dijo el maestro de ceremonia mientras todos aplaudían y ellos caminaban por la pista sonrientes.

La música comenzó a sonar y bailaron su primer vals con una canción un tanto movida Lost in love de Air Supply, esa que alguna vez Madeleine la convirtiera en su canción de vals junto a su esposo.

Dieron algunos giros felices de esa noche y todas las nuevas noches que estaban por crear juntos, enamorados y felices de compartir una vida hasta que dios lo permitiera.

Albert la miro a los ojos.-Eres feliz Sra. Andrew.-ella sonriente le beso a los labios.

Inmensamente feliz a tu lado Sr. Andrew.-contesto mientras la música seguía tocando y las parejas pronto se arremolinaron a la pista de baile.

Carl y Madeileine sonrientes al ritmo de su vals, felices de ver a su hija con el hombre de su vida.

Antonhy de la mano de su ahora prometida Rebeca y es que al parecer él había tomado la decisión meses antes de todo lo que había pasado con su hermana, solo que guardo el secreto.

George junto con Pauna quien ya lucía una bella pancita de 5 meses, estaban dichosos y felices.

Frank camino del brazo de su esposo Armad a la pista, eran felices también a su modo.

Reneé con su chica tomaron la pista con algunos giros improvisados.

Mientras que Lucile camino del brazo de un amigo que viajo con ella de Londres, al parecer un nuevo idilio empezaba.

Somos seres humanos, no perfectos que tenemos que caminar por esta tierra tratando de funcionar de la mejor manera…

Resultamos que llegamos solos al mundo y partiremos solos también, pero si somos afortunados encontraremos en ese camino con quien caminar de la mano.

Comentemos errores, nos perdonamos, avanzamos y progresamos…Candice tuvo un pasado que la hizo mejor ser humano y Albert asumió el propio, ahora en ellos estaba crean un futuro incomparable…juntos.

* * *

Hola hermosas, lo siento la verdad es que he tenido tanto trabajo que no tengo tiempo ni de ir al baño con eso de que estoy vigilada la mayor parte del día.

La verdad es que es un tanto agobiante, pero bueno este es el último capítulo de la historia de Candice Red mil gracias por seguirme con la adaptación espero que hubiese sido de su agrado.

Leí todos los comentarios, ahora mismo no alcanzo a contestarlos pero gracias por los últimos Anmoncer1708, Yuleni Paredes, PaulayJoaqui, Yusmariz, Tania Lizbeth, Candy777, Stormaw, Glenda.

Les quiero mil y gracias por todas las flores que recibi de ustedes, un abrazo a la distancia a todas ustedes y me falta el epilogo eh!


	13. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Han pasado diez años.

Creo que este ángulo le favorece más Gilbert.-dijo Candice mientras acomodaba una zapatilla con diseños finos de piedra y canutillo.

Como tu digas jefa.-contesto el castaño mientras enfocaba lo mejor que podía, ya que era para el catalogo digital de verano para Apple.

La rubia estaba inmersa en su trabajo, lo cierto es que no podría negar que su vida relativamente había sido benevolente con ella y Albert Andrew como le decía en casa.

Lo cierto es que hacía apenas un par de años que dejo por completo las pasarelas, ya que ella podría compaginar todo a la perfección y además contaba con el apoyo incondicional de ese esposo suyo.

Creo que está listo Candy, es el último.-ella asintió.-ahora mismo descargo todo para que elijas que es lo que quieres.

Hola Gilbert.-saludo Pauna mientras entraba sonriente y saludaba a su cuñada.-Candice solo te traigo la invitación para el cumpleaños de Noah.

Pensé que no te vería hasta el sábado.-respondió la rubia.

Adelante el viaje, además George necesitaba venir a ver a Will para unos negocios así que.-ella sonrió.

¿ Y cómo va esa pancita ?.- pregunto Candy mientras le acariciaba el vientre abultado que anunciaba el 6 mes de embarazo.

Va muy bien, aun no se deja ver pero creo que será una niña.-Gilbert sonrió.

Otro Clinton más para Londres.-Pauna se sonrojo pues este bebe era el 5to, la verdad es que desde que se casó y nació Gorgy los demás se fueron como bala.

No tengo mucho por negar, pero es maravilloso tener a mi familia…-los tres asintieron.- a todo esto como están tus mellizas.

Gilbert sonrió, había encontrado el amor de una manera absurda con la fotógrafa de la competencia por así decirlo…se enamoraron peleando y ahora era padre de unas fantásticas mellizas de 7 años que eran su luz.

Natasha y Nadia son imparables, en ocasiones Naomi me dice que tengamos otro pero no creo que a mis 56 años tenga tiempo de criar un hijo mas.-respondió el castaño quien tenía un par de hijos ya casados, que además le había hecho abuelo.-Pero todo marcha bien en casa.

Es un gusto saber eso, ten la invitación del cumpleaños de Noah.-el castaño la tomo y sonrió.

Quien diría que antes no la vivíamos en desfiles, pasarelas y fiesta de coctel, ahora nuestra vida gira entorno a fiestas de cumpleaños.

Lo sé, pero es bonito creo que al menos mis hijos estarán contentos de ir con sus primos.- Pauna asintió.

* * *

Archie miraba el reloj mientras sentía que le explotaría la cabeza.-deja ahí Michael por enésima vez.-dijo mientras el pequeño torbellino de cabellos rojos solo sonreía.

El niño tomo asiento al fin mientras miraba a su padre con cara de enfado.-Te duele la cabeza papa.?.-el castaño asintió.-Sana, sana colita de rana si no sana hoy.

Sanara mañana…-completo la frase Mónica la esposa de Archievald quien era médico.

Mami…mami.-el chiquillo de 4 años corrió a abrazar a su mama emocionado llenándole de besos la cara en señal de agradecimiento por su aparición.

Como está el niño más hermoso del universo.-dijo la pelirroja sonriente bajando al niño al piso quien corrió hacia el jardín.

Hola cariño, como te fue.?.-el castaño se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

Bien, pero tu parece que no lo pasaste del todo bien.-el asintió, pues no había dormido con el apuro de lidiar con tres hijos que eran su vida, pero un tormento chino si no estaba su madre presente.

Creo que no te dejare ir a ningún congreso medico nunca más.-dijo con severidad mientras abrazaba su menuda figura.

Por dios Archie solo fue un día y medio.

Como lo dices suena fácil, pero los niños no se la pasaron tan bien como tú crees.-

¿Dónde está Vald y Monique ?.-pregunto la mujer mientras identificaba un bulto rosa en un corralito, camino hacia allá donde su pequeña de apenas un año dormía como angelito.

Por favor no la despiertes, me costó mucho poder dormirla.-dijo por lo bajo.

No te preocupes amor, por cierto Gloria me llamo para decirme que regresara mañana.-el castaño negó, quien hubiese imaginado que la nana enfermaría a tal grado que tuvo que ser hospitalizada y más con un compromiso como un congreso médico de por medio.

Eso espero.-dijo con pesar el castaño mientras aparecía el primogénito de Archivald, quien ahora tenía 6 años y era muy parecido a él.

Un poco tímido, de cabellos lacios y castaños, ojos color miel y sonrisa encantadora.-Venga mi hijo favorito a saludar a su mama.-dijo Archie, pues el niño se había comportado bien y le había ayudado a su padre a lidiar con el tormento rojo como apodaban a Michael.

El niño abrazo a su mama para soltarse a llorar y eso le conmovió a Mónica quien se sintió pronto culpable por irse solo un día y medio.

Pero que pasa mi amor.-dijo la pelirroja con temor.

Es que..es que…-sin mucha explicación se abrazó a un más fuerte de su madre mojándole la blusa fina, pronto un lloriqueo más fuerte se apropió de su atención era Michael quien camino también a su madre para abrazarla por la pierna y al fin esos lamentos sórdidos despertaron a la menor.

Dios santo.-Archie tomo a la pequeña Monique pasándosela a su esposa y así el circulo de abrazos se cerró con tres niños llorosos, un esposo cansado y una mujer acongojada.

Archivald había tenido un accidente automovilístico y fue sido atendido por la mujer más regañona de todo el planeta…eso si era una competente medico en turno de guardia.

Solo que su belleza le había dejando intrigado, lacios cabellos rojos, ojos color azul cielo y labios cereza…una delgada figura acompañada de una determinación impresionante.

Cuando él se creía casi muerto por una fractura en su pierna ella le llamo niño chillón…eso tal vez le molesto pero al mismo tiempo le conquisto.

Después de seguir su atención con ella por meses, la química se hizo presente y le propuso salir…pero no fue fácil ella se negó rotundamente.

Conocía a ese play boy Londinense, rodeado de bellas modelos y claro todos los excesos que eso implicaba, así que lo bateo sin contemplación.

Pero su insistencia, los impresionantes arreglos de flores que le hicieron desear poner una florería le doblaron las manos y acepto una cita, lo demás es historia.

Se casaron un año después y bueno tuvieron que acomodar sus proyectos de vida para poder conformar la familia que deseaban, años después llego Archivald Jr, un par de años más Michael y hacia un año la pequeña Monique…amaban su familia, eran felices, trabajadores y bueno el castaño era un pésimo niñero.

* * *

Stear miraba las prospecciones que hacia su hermano Terrence, el seguía ocupando la presidencia como hacia 10 años y la verdad es que había sido lo mejor.

Su hermano Terrence se comprometió primero con su terapia y segundo con su vida, a tal grado que de aquel hombre fanfarrón, play boy solo quedaba el recuerdo.

El proyector se apagó y los accionistas dijeron sus observaciones mientras Stear asentía.-Creo que lo haz hecho bien hermano.

Gracias, ese comentario viniendo de ti es como música para mis oídos.

Creo que estás listo para ocuparte de la presidencia nuevamente hermano.-los accionistas salieron de la sala de juntas dejando a los hermanos conversar.

Terrence se sorprendió un tanto, la verdad es que todo ese tiempo el no ser presidente le sirvió mucho e incluso encontró el amor.

La verdad es que no tengo planes de ser el presidente, además tú lo llevas de maravilla.-Stear asintió pero lo cierto es que todo tenía un ciclo en la vida.

Mira hermano, yo tengo diez años en este puesto y la verdad es que tengo 53 años.-Terrence le miro sin expresión.-tengo una gran y hermosa familia, siento que necesito estar más al pendiente de ellos.

Terrence entendía lo que ser presidente significaba y eso era en muchas ocasiones sacrificar a los hijos, el ahora mismo estaba en la Luna pues podría ver a sus hijos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mis hijas están creciendo y los chicos ahora tocan a la puerta con mas frecuencia, creo que pronto me convertiré en suegro permanete…-Stear suspiro.-Paty necesita que este con ella en todo este proceso.

Te entiendo hermano.-dijo sin muchas ganas de comprender el castaño.

Sé que suena egoísta lo que te pido pero, necesito este tiempo y espero que pronto todo sea para mejorar con mis hijos.-

Pues esa una buena noticia para mí como profesionista, pero tal vez Penélope no se lo tome tan bien.-Terrence suspiro hondo, pero sabía que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su esposa.-Archievald lo sabe.

Aun no le comento nada, bueno déjame irme que tengo que pasar por los chicos al club y estuvo todo bien en tus resultados.-Stear se levantó y le palmeo el hombro en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Terrence suspiro hondo, el reloj ya marcaban las 4 y era hora de ir a casa con las buenas nuevas para la familia…salió del corporativo y 35 minutos después estaba en casa.

Su estadía en Londres se prolongó a tal grado que se mudó de manera indefinida a la capital, fue ahí donde conoció a una mujer muy distinta a todo aquello que el buscaba.

Abogada era su profesión, una mujer que trabajo en todos los lugares para costearse la universidad…era una profesionista competente, exitosa y algo que le siempre le hizo falta a Terrence en su vida…Humilde.

De orígenes modestos supo cargar la vida con buena entrega mientras ejercía, conoció a Stear Grandchester en el bufete que trabajaba y llevaba la empresa.

Su desempeño trajo buenas resoluciones en la empresa y pronto se convirtió en una mujer necesaria, pero no solo para los negocios sino para un terco corazón fanfarrón cuyo dueño se negaba ante ella.

Pero pronto su sencilla me belleza, unas lindas piernas morenas y un trasero respingón le conquisto, Penélope Stuart de cabellos negros, sonrisa perfecta y ojos chocolate conquisto de manera casi invisible con el trato diario, las sonrisas, anécdotas y camaradería diaria a Terrence.

Pasaron tres años para que pudieran casarse y no con bombo platillo como tal vez en otro tiempo lo hubiese hecho el castaño.

Todo lo contrario, algo sencillo y tranquilo, donde solo la familia estuvo presente un par de años después llego su hija Emily Grandchester para llenar su casa de bendición…era perfecta de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como él.

Buenas tardes Cleo, está la señora en casa.-la mujer del servicio asintió.

Sí señor, está en la cocina con los niños.-sin más desapareció por el pasillo.

Entonces si la suma de 2 más 18 son 20, cuanto será la suma de 18 más 15.-pregunto Penélope a Emily que le miraba con duda.

Es que es difícil mama.-contesto ella mientras Penélope rodeaba la cacerola con el pollo a la primavera que estaba preparando.

Vamos mi cielo, tu puedes eres inteligente suma.-Terrence se acercó y cargo entre sus brazos al pequeño Richard que estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con sus torres de madera.

Papi.-dijo el pequeño de cabellos negros y sonrisa encantadora como su madre.

Hola mi amor,¿ Cómo te fue ?.-pregunto la pelinegra mientras su hija seguía concentrada en la tarea, el castaño camino hacia Emily para besar su cabecita y rodeo la cocina para abrazar a su esposa.

Penélope sonrió ante el contacto de su esposo, le beso los labios mientras acariciaba su vientre de 7 meses.-Pues me fue bien, los accionistas estaba contentos y mi hermano me felicito.

Entonces te fue bien.-Penélope conocía a Stear y era un hombre duro e inflexible, como tal era un presidente ejemplar y los parentescos para el no importaban…los resultados sí.

Hoy me dijo que desea que tome la presidencia.-la pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Pues felicidades cariño.-apago la cacerola y lo abrazo mientras su pequeño Richard lo hacia también besando a su mama en las mejillas.-es una buena oportunidad.

Lo se mi amor, pero me siento tan bien en casa sin tener que viajar tanto que.-

Vamos no seas negativo, es una buena oportunidad para ti y creo que lo mereces…además tu sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.-dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.

Quiero bajar.-solto Richard mientras el castaño lo depositab en el suelo y el niño corria a retomar su juego.

Terrence abrazo a su esposa, se sentía un poco abrumado.-No quisiera aceptar, me siento tan bien aquí con mi familia y contigo…no tengo planeado viajar tanto.

Pues tengo una noticia que darte Terrence Grandchester…-el castaño le miro con atención.-dejare de trabajar para estar con nuestros hijos.

Ambos habían compaginado bien sus trabajos y lo cierto es que el castaño viajaba poco, para estar con ellos…Penelope en casa significaba mas tranquilidad para el…pero.-Pero te gusta trabajar y no quiero que esto te afecte.

Lo se mi amor, pero seamos honestos…-la pelinegra miro a sus pequeños y se sobo su pancita.-Emily esta en el preescolar pronto entrara a la escuela, Richard también ira y miraba con este bebe que esta por nacer.-ella suspiro.

Solo quiero que lo hagas porque en verdad lo deseas.-ella lo abrazo mientras le daba un beso en los labios, amaba a su esposo y era terriblemente guapo.-

Te amo Terrence y lo hago porque necesito criar a nuestros hijos, cuidarte a ti y nada mas.-el sonrió.

Te amo…-contesto el castaño mientras Emily gritaba sacando de la ensoñación a sus padres.

Ya lo tengo mami..ya pude son 33.-dijo la niña emocionada mientras el castaño reía alegremente y Penelope le acompañaba…incluso el pequeño Richard se carcajeaba contento.

Era feliz y lo que amaba estaba ahí en ese lugar, su mujer, sus hijos y su profesión...del pasado no tenia tiempo siquiera de recordarlo...

* * *

Candice se estaciono frente a la casa de su mama.-Hemos llegado Pauna, por cierto dejaste a los niños con Lucile.-la rubia asintió.

Si, ya sabes que tuve que venir por negocios aquí y con todo pendiente para el próximo desfile.-contesto Pauna quien seguía conservando un buen puesto como diseñadora dentro del mundo de la moda e incluso su maternidad constante por así decirlo...le dio grandiosas ideas para crear una linea de diseños para mujeres en gestación y otra para mujeres de tallas grandes.

Ambas habían logrado gran éxito a pesar de que ella seguía siendo tan flaca como siempre, pero las curvas femeninas todas distintas en el mundo tienen que tener un lugar en los escaparates y bueno lo demás era parte de una creación de cada temporada.

En ocasiones me pregunto como le haces con los chicos y el trabajo.-comento con honestidad Candice, pues ella a pesar de que era diseñadora de calzado pues la presión de trabajo no era la misma a la que Pauna estaba sometida.

La verdad es que en ocasiones quiero tirar la toalla, pero cuando haces lo que amas no hay excusas para no llevarlo acabo.-ambas sonrieron mientras bajaban del auto y en la entrada estaban esperando con ansias los pequeños Andrew White.

Mami, mami.-grito con alegría un pequeño retoño de 7 años cabellos rubios rizados, ojos azules como el cielo y pecas graciosas que adornaban sus mejillas William Kendrew era el primogénito de Albert y Candice.

Mi amor...dime que te haz portado bien.-dijo la rubia mientras lo apretujaba contra su pecho.

Si...-gimió contento mientras miraba a su tía y le abrazaba.

Hola mami.-dijo con flojera la pequeña Dania Nerys mientras besaba a su mama en la mejilla, estaba recién levantándose de su siesta vespertina...era una preciosura como decía su padre, de ojos azules, cabellos lacios rubios y mejillas regordetas...4 añitos.

Que tal están, pasen.-dijo con una gran sonrisa la abuela mas consentidora de toda Italia...Madeleine tenia en brazos a la pequeña Candice Sheena quien sonreía alegre haciendo borucas a su mama...sus ojitos verdes alegres le hacían reír a cualquiera e incluso había sido ya modelo de un comercial por su risa contagiosa, lo cierto es que el que siempre estuvo en contra de esta exposición fue Albert, pero con la insistencia de Candice cedio.

Ahora era la bambina mas reconocida en Italia gracias a un comercial de pañales...El abuelo Carl decía que esa bebe seria la próxima actriz en conquistar hollywood, pues era una niña con un carisma increíble...cosa que no le gustaba del todo a Albert pues el lo único que deseaba era ver a sus hijos crecer tranquilamente.

Ven mi amor.-Candice tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos cálidos.-mama, Albert esta dormido.-

Si mi amor, le di su mamila y se quedo profundamente dormido...-el mellizo de un año era la copia exacta de Albert.-Esta como esta bebe hermosa que recién se levanto.-Madeleine cargo a Dania Nerys quien acomodo su cabecita entre el hueco de su cuello.-Pauna hija, perdón por saludarte hasta ahora.

No se preocupe con tanto niño me recuerda a mi mama.-dijo Pauna sonriente mientras se besaban en la mejilla, el pequeño Will caminaba tomado de la mano de su tía como todo un caballerito.

Y esa hermosa bebe, ¿Como va ?.-dijo Madeleine segura de que seria una niña.

Pues no se deja ver, las apuestas corren a que es una niña y la verdad es que me haría feliz.-tomaron asiento mientras los niños se ponían a jugar; Candice camino hacia el corrralito para acariciar la mejilla de su pequeño Albert.

Lo cierto es que su tercer embarazo fue algo complicado por ser mellizos y un tanto por su perdida de peso, al 7mo mes nacieron por medio de cesaría y el pequeño Albert se quedo un mes en la incubadora...fueron los días mas largos en la vida de ambos rubios, ahora le tenían en casa con sus chequeos médicos regulares como lo demás niños.-Hermoso mi bebe.-dijo Candice mientras le miraba suspirar hondo ajeno a todo, camino hacia el sillón para sentarse.

La verdad es que me molesta que Anton no deje venir a los niños tan seguido.-dijo con pesar Madeleine pues su hijo deseaba ver a sus tres pequeños con una educación mas estricta.

Sigue con eso Antonhy madre.-ella asintió.-Creo que piensa que su abuela los conciente demasiado.-

No me gusta tanta ausencia de los niños en esta casa, tendre que hablar con ese hijo mio para darle un jalon de orejas.-dijo Madeleine con verdad mientras llegaba la limonada y la puerta sonaba.-Abre la puerta Martha.

Si señora...permiso.-dijo la mujer de cabellos negros mientras Rebeca entraba con sus cuatro niños, quienes corrían a los brazos de la abuela.

Hola mis amores...los invocamos.-dijo Madeleine besándolos...-

Buenas tardes.-saludo Rebeca mientras la paz llegaba al corazon de una abuelita acongojada.

Candice se percato de ello mientras los cuatro niños le saludaban, Ronald de 9 años, Edwin de 8 años, Tom de 6 años y Anton de 5 años.-Que guapos todos mis sobrinos hermosos, vayan a jugar al jardín con Willy.

Hola...-saludo Willy mientras los chicos se integraban a su primo y salían al jardín.-vamos a jugar al fútbol.

Si...-gimió Edwin con quien tenia mas afinidad.

Martha sal con los niños por favor.-la mujer asintió contenta, pues los pequeños del Señor Antonhy acudían con poca frecuencia a casa.

Pense que no se encontraran, ya que no llame antes.-dijo Rebeca sonriente.

Pues sinceramente me sorprende ver aquí a mis nietos.-Candice sonrió pues su mama en ocasiones era algo melodramática, lo cierto es que los chicos acudían al colegio y pues el día literalmente se iba en llevarlos, traerlos, tareas escolares y actividades extracurriculares.-con eso de que mi malvado hijo no les deja venir tan seguido.

Lo que sucede es que ahora todos están con la natación, Ronald y Edwin me pidieron que quieren ir al karate.-

Las actividades las piden ellos y tu pagas las consecuencias.-Rebeca asintió pues hacia muchos años que no estaba tan delgada como ahora.-

Ni que lo digas, Anton quiere que vaya con un nutriologlo para que me de algo para engordar.-las mujeres rieron, pues ella era de curvas generosas.

Siempre hay algo con los maridos como extra.-dijo Pauna.-Toma la invitación para el domingo, es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y espero asistas.

Claro que si, al fin descansare un poco.-Madeleine sonrió contenta.

* * *

Candice llego a casa cerca de las 7 de la tarde, después del drama sufrido en casa de su mama trataba de pensar en sus pequeños...lo cierto es que ella dudaba que Albert aceptara alejar a los chicos ademas existían escuelas con excelentes niveles académicos.

Bajo a los chicos del auto con ayuda de la nana Camelia mientras la energía aun estaba al tope en ellos...-Mami y me podre poner mi vestido de princesa dijo Dania.

Si mi amor, ademas veras a tu prima Laine.-la niña de lacios cabellos rubios asintió feliz mientras Willy le ayudaba a bajar del auto, como siempre cuidando de sus hermanos pequeños.

Me gusto que mis primos fueran a casa de mi Nona.-menciono Willy contento y todo lleno de zacate, los tennis llenos de tierra húmeda y el pantalon hecho un desastre.

Señora marco el señor William para decirme que traía una rosca.-Candice asintió mientras tomaba los dos portabebes.

Gracias Camelia...vamos...-caminaron todos adentro de la casa porque la noche estaba ahí, llegaba la hora de bañar a los niños, darles la cena y acostarse a dormir.

Bien chicos hermosos a bañar.-Los mellizos fueron los primeros para que tomaran su tiempo para dormir, entre malabares y ropa mojada la rubia los tenia ya acostados con sus mamila lista.

Despues fue fue Willy quien ya se bañaba solito, claro que con la supervisión de la rubia quien tallaba el cuerpecito de su hijo.

Sale el primero Camelia.-dijo la rubia mientras la nana envolvía al pequeño en una toalla y lo levantaba en brazos mientras la pausada Dania entraba al baño y entre risas termino por bañarla.

La envolvio en la toalla y la saco envuelta para comenzar a cambiarla.-Mi papi ya viene.

Si mi amor, ya no tarda en llegar...le diré que te haz portado bien como siempre.-la niña sonrió tallandose los ojitos azules, la verdad es que estaba con sueño.

Mami mira mi pijama que me regalo mi nona made.-dijo Willy con una pijama de spiderman.-me encanto.

Esta preciosa, déjame cambiar a Dania y si quieres ve con Camelia para que te sirva cereal.-el niño asintió tomando de la mano a la nana mientras secaba a su pequeña y la vestía con su pijama.

Los bebes estaban plácidamente dormidos y pues ella agotada, mojada.-Hola a mis dos princesas.-saludo Albert sonriente.

Papi...-grito con alegría Dania mientras corría a los fuertes brazos de su progenitor con el cabello revuelto y húmedo, el rubio la tomo entre sus brazos para besarle en la mejilla.

Que rico huele mi princesa...-la niña sonrio coquetamente...-mmm, creo que son rosas, uvas,...mmm...

Son fresas papi, siempre se te olvida.-contesto la niña sonriente mientras Camelia entraba por la pequeña para darle la cena.

Vamos Dania para que cenes también con Willy.-dijo la nana mientras la niña cambiaba de brazos.

Gracias Camelia.-dijo la rubia mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás.-estoy empapada.-sin mas la rubia se quito la blusa húmeda para darse una ducha con agua caliente, el rubio se acerco para aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

Estas hermosa, creo que ese es un mensaje subliminal.-contesto el rubio mientras la besaba en los labios.

Vamos mi amor, tengo que darme una ducha para ir a recostar a los niños y ya sabes que a dormir...-ambos suspiraron, pues los pequeños aun despertaban en la madrugada para tomar leche.

Lo se, George estuvo parte del día conmigo y Pauna fue a repartir invitaciones.- Candice abrió el grifo mientras se metía y el rubio se desnudaba también, la rubia se enjabono el cuerpo mientras miraba como Albert se metía desnudo para abrazarla por la espalda.

Estas hermosa mi cielo.-dijo el rubio sonriente.

Eres un adulador Albert.-contesto Candice sonriente mientras la esponja de baño se convertía en algo mas que una rutina de baño, sentir las manos sobre sus curvas redondeadas le causaban placer, gimió un poco cuando una mano se apodero de su botón rosado y el solo contuvo el aliento cálido contra su cuello.

Eres perfecta...-dijo Albert mientras sus manos recorrían su cintura para subir por sus pechos redondos y pronto su excitación le hizo sentirse deseoso de mas que solo caricias...pronto levanto una de sus suaves piernas para hundirse lentamente en ella.

Candice suspiro hondo mientras sentía como si interior le daba la bienvenida al rubio quien apretó los dientes y se aferro a las caderas de la rubia...sus suaves movimientos, su piel húmeda y el calor del vapor les llevaron aun breve, relajante encuentro.

Los lamentos del pequeño Albert se escucharon mientras el rubio se secaba para darle espacio a su esposa de bañarse cómodamente después de su abrupta interrupción.-Vamos mi amor, tu mami necesita bañarse.-el rubio tomo entre sus brazos mientras el pequeño con sus grandes ojos azules balbuceaba.

Albert suspiro hondamente, después de saber que el mas pequeño de su familia estuvo un mes en observación...-eres perfecto como tu mami...-le beso la frente y el bebe solo apretó su dedo fuertemente mientras la rubia sonreía al ver la imagen tan tierna.

Tan guapos mis dos hombrecitos.-dijo ella sonriente.-venga déjame darle de comer y ve a recostar a los niños.

Si mi amor.-la rubia tomo asiento en su silla mecedora y pronto se descubrió su pecho para dárselo al pequeño quien se apodero de su pezón para comenzar a comer...el rubio estaba ahí parado, su mujer era única y ahora podría decirse que se sentía bendecido de tenerla a su lado.

Candice pronto escucho gritos de alegría y risitas por toda la casa, un par de puertas abrirse y después cerrarse...respiro hondo mientras el pequeño Albert se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos...-Ya.-dijo quedamente el rubio, mientras tomaba al bebe y lo recostaba en su cuna.

La rubia se levanto y miro las cunas de sus mellizos, dormían plácidamente...-Es hora de dormir.-dijo ella mientras encendía los monitores y salia con Albert siguiéndola, unos besos a sus dos retoños mayores...

Estoy agotada.-el asintió, caminaron hacia su habitación y después de lavarse los dientes...cayeron rendidos a los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

El ansiado domingo llego mientras los primos corrian felices en la finca del rubio que les presto para realizar la fiesta del pequeño Noah, era como una pequeña liberacion para todos los pequeños que acudian para correr, brincar, convivir, reir y comer aperitivos dulces.

Ve a jugar mi amor.-dijo el rubio incitando a la pequeña quien permanecía sentadita en sus piernas.

Ahora tienes papitis mi amor.-menciono la abuela Madeleine mientras la pequeña negaba y sonreía.-ven vamos a que pintes.-se llevo a la niña para que se entretuviera.

Listo y mi hermoso bebe como se siente.-el pequeño Albert reía a carcajadas mientras su hermanita Candice dormida plácidamente un año aun siguen siendo unos pequeñitos.

el rubio paso el brazo por la espalda de su mujer mientras le besaba la mejilla, en verdad que en esa etapa de su vida podría decirse que era feliz...tan feliz como nunca nadie le hubiese explicado pudiera ser...tal vez las palabras no servirían para describir el mirar a sus cuatro hijos sanos, felices, tranquilos y seguros de que sus padres les cuidarían con el amor que les tenían.

Un dolar por tus pensamientos amigo.-dijo Tim sonriente mientras saludaba.

Pense que no vendrías.-contesto con honestidad el rubio, mientras su primo tomaba asiento y su esposa Viviane saludaba a la rubia.

Nada de eso, ya me tendrás por estos rumbos mucho mas seguido de lo que crees...nos mudaremos a Londres.-dijo el rubio mientras su esposa lidiaba con su pequeña Camila.

Eso es bueno, así podrás venir de vacaciones y a los cumpleaños de todos los sobrinos.-dijo divertido George mientras tomaba asiento con sus amigos de toda la vida.

Quien lo diría no...nosotros los tres mosqueteros ahora casados con una parvada de hijos y domadora.-contesto Tim sonriente siempre con su buen humor por delante.

Domadoras ahora.-dijo sonriente Viviane, la mujer que cambio a mujeriego por el gran esposo, el rubio le tomo la mano.

Sigues tan hablador como te recuerdo primo.-contesto Pauna mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro quien posaba su mano sobre el vientre abultado.

Nada de eso, es que tu sabes prima.-el rubio estaba avergonzado por su comentario.

Bueno ahora nosotros estamos aqui para celebrar a nuestro sobrino Noah.-dijo sonriente Albert mientras anton se integraba a la conversacion.

Creo que empezaron sin mi.-comento el rubio mientras reian alegremente...Candice apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Albert quien solo recosto la suya...la familia era el mejor regalo de todos...Madeleine como Lucile se sentia contentas de ver a sus hijos ya realizados como personas, Carl jugaba con sus nietos contento y agradecido con dios por todo esto.

Ahora ellos estaban recorriendo su mismo camino, caminando de la mano con la persona que escogieron pasar el resto de la vida y a su lado siguiendo sus pasos sus retoños...el amor de dios es infinito y aunque la vida sea simple nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir...

* * *

La verdad es que el dia habia sido encantador los chicos se la pasaron jugando y ellos con la familia contando anécdotas rieron con alegría...llegaron a casa cerca de las 6 para seguir con el ritual de todos los días...

Bañar a los

Candice se puso crema en la cara y camino hacia la cama...fue inevitable reír mirando al rubio haciendo gestos mientras la música sonaba...-Como yo te amo...como yo te amo...convencete...convencente...nadie te amara.

El rubio la abrazo para bailar y seguir cantándole...- Como yo te amo...como yo te amo...olvídate...olvídate...nadie te amara...nadie te amara...

Candice solo abrió enormemente los ojos, pues siempre que cantaba esa canción o era porque la escuchaba en el radio del auto, se acordaba cuando el deseaba declararle su amor...o simplemente porque estaba feliz.-

Yo TE AMO con la fuerza de los mares  
Yo TE AMO con el ímpetu del viento  
Yo TE AMO en la distancia y en el tiempo  
Yo TE AMO con mi alma y con mi carne  
Yo TE AMO como el día a sus mañanas  
Yo TE AMO como el hombre a su recuerdo  
Yo TE AMO a puro grito y en silencio  
Yo TE AMO de una forma sobrehumana  
Yo TE AMO en la alegría y en el llanto  
Yo TE AMO en el peligro y en la calma  
Yo TE AMO cuando gritas cuando callas  
Yo TE AMO tanto Yo TE AMO tanto YO.

De pronto el comenzó a dar vueltas mientras la rubia reía alegremente y Albert solo cerraba los ojos mientras tarareaba la canción que su padre escuchara...la letra era simple pero el significado era mucho cuando de verdad lo vives, lo sientes en el corazón como le decía ese hombre...recordar a su padre decirle que cuando entendiera esa canción es que era un verdadero hombre.

Ahora lo era...era un hombre completo...con la mujer tal vez no la perfecta para muchos pero sinceramente para el...Candice White era la única y la amaba...-Es una canción dedicada para la compañera de mi vida, mi amiga, mi esposa y mi amante.

¿Y ahora?.-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos alegres tan azules como el mismo cielo.

Nada, recordé a mi padre y esa canción...-ellos seguían bailando sin música, ajenos a todo.

Es muy linda, mi padre también la canta aun.-dijo la rubia mientras recordaba a Carl White bailando con su madre Madeleine.

Sabes, me dijo que cuando entendiera lo que decía es que era un verdadero hombre.-ella le beso en los labios.-ahora lo soy te amo mi amor.

Yo también te amo Albert.-siguieron bailando con la tonada que el rubio tarareaba...meciéndose lentamente.

Así es la vida...como una canción...una pasarela...te preparas desde pequeño para mostrar todo lo bueno que tienes, lo mejor que eres y listo sigues de largo, tu escoges si caminas lento, a paso firme, rápido...es solo escoger para por lo menos dejar una huella en el camino...un árbol sembrado, un libro escrito y un hijo que te recuerde...la vida estaba lista para vivirla...la cuestión era elección...y ellos eligieron ser felices...

Fin.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas...muchas gracias por haberme seguido con esta historia, lo cierto es que me sentí un tanto estresada por no poder terminar las cosas antes y dejarla con tantos espacios...espero que pronto pueda tener tiempo para continuar con una historia de esta pareja que en espero les guste porque es complicada.

Aun asi muchas gracias por seguirme con Red Girl y pues les mando un abrazo a cada una a la distancia, una disculpa por la tardanza, les quiero mil y nos leeremos pronto, les contesto sus comentarios aquí abajo...besos.

Anmoncer.-Que linda con tu comentario y bueno pues espero que de igual forma este epilogo también sea de tu agrado, las cosas entre los rubios se dieron bastante bien, es como que de pronto llevas una vida de lo mas normal...te casas y bueno a seguirla con las responsabilidades como cualquiera de nosotros...un abrazo a la distancia y gracias por estar siempre presente...

Stormaw.-que padre saber que me tienen paciencia, aunque creo que la impaciente soy yo pero en fin listo el cierre de Red girl y bueno este para enamorados ya con sus crías felices, contentos y bueno a darle con lo que sigue...un abrazo para ti y gracias por los comentarios en cada capitulo linda.

Loren Rios.-Ya lo se linda, muchas gracias por la buena vibra y por seguirme hasta el final de red girl...digo a pesar de que son historias de gente imaginaria pues es el fin de todos los simples mortales...crear una hermosa familia con quien seguir tomados de la mano...un placer leer tus comentarios y espero leerte en la que sigue...un abrazo para ti también.

Yusmariz.-Si creo que la adaptación es corta, pero no deseaba meterle mas rollo para que se distorsionara tanto...gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar las historias que subo...espero que el epilogo sea de tu agrado...saludos y ojala te lea en la siguiente historia.

Glenda.-La verdad estoy pensando en dejar el trabajo de manera indefinida, pero antes de eso deseo ser mama para ahora si tener a quien cuidar...te deseo un feliz cumpleaños mega atrazado y espero que el epilogo te guste...un abrazo a la distancia y ojala que la historia que venga te lea.

Tania Lizbet.-Pues pensare bien que historia crear entre ambas parejas, aunque es complicado mas no imposible porque tanto guapo me agobia y no quisiera quitar protagonismo de ninguno...pero de que se puede se puede...imaginate ambos tipos asi de galanes suculentos...dios santo...espero que te guste el epilogo y el cierre de Red girl...abrazos.

Candy777.-Los rubios se encontraron porque asi es la vida y mira felices caminaran de la mano...es lo que muchos esperamos de la vida y bueno a seguirle...gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y espero leerte en la que continue por escribir...gracias por el apoyo en Red girl y bueno un abrazo a la distancia linda.

Rore.-Bueno haz llegado cuando cierro, pero la verdad gracias por los comentarios y espero que te des una vueltilla por lo que tenga escrito ya y algo que sea de tu agrado...aun así sigo con mas historias que tengo pendientes por escribir espero leerte...saludos.


End file.
